Looking for Scylla
by MissMoonWillow
Summary: The "A-Team" have to find all the pieces to Scylla, so once and for all the Company will be gone, and they can all finally be free....
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one**

Katt sat in the back, she dressed in a deep crimson dress in soft satin, beside her was Gretchen Morgan, and beside her James Whistler, it had been four months since the break from SONA, Katt felt like a whale, but never complained too much as she glanced to the front seeing Alex drive.

"So you know what we are to do?" Gretchen said softly to James, her lips close to his ear, and his eyes staring away, "Do this right, and in my room you'll find no won't be in my vocabulary…" she purred and Katt rolled her eyes, she wasn't sure why she was in on this, but then she loved Alex, she placed her hands on her baby bump thinking of everything that went down, she just wanted to be safe, her eyes glanced out the window wondering what Emma must be doing, probably crazy naked sex with Lincoln, she could never know.

"Ok just be out here, cos I'm not sticking around…" Alex said from the front seat getting out, he walked over the back door opening it, James got out quickly offering his hand for Gretchen, and Alex now helped Katt get out of the limo, it wasn't easy moving with the bump in the way, but Alex lightly kissed the top of her head.

"This crap is touching and all but, we need to go now." Gretchen said looking at them.  
Katt smiled light. "It'll be all okay." She didn't know who more she was trying to convince. Alex, herself or the world that had no idea what was happening.  
"Yeah." Alex said shifty.  
"We're not back, you go!" She pointed at him.  
"You just... Contradicted yourself." Alex looked at her.  
"Now." Gretchen said.  
James was looking at them as well.  
Katt moved she followed with James and Gretchen into the gala style room, people moving around the buzz of voices.  
"You better be able to run Sierra." James looked to Katt.  
Katt narrowed her eyes. "One person can call be that. One!" She bitched.  
Gretchen ignored them.  
Katt went back to thinking about Emma. Oh god how she missed Emma.

Gretchen stood beside Katt as James went off into another part of the building, Katt didn't really trust this Gretchen getting serious lesbian vibes coming from her, she now placed both her hands on her bump to support the weight. "Just keep an eye out, remember this is a in an out clean manoeuvre…" Gretchen spoke smooth, but Katt's eye caught on some one, her eyes did a double take before feeling her jaw drop.

"I gotta get some air…" Katt said quickly before moving out of the place, she moved quite fast for a woman twenty eight weeks into pregnancy. Gretchen rolled her eyes watching her leave.

Alex was standing outside of the limo when he sees Katt rush into his arms, her eyes wide almost panicked. "What's wrong?" Alex asked her brushing his hands into her soft curls, her eyes on his.

"It's Michael, he's here!"

Alex's eyes changed they focused onto hers. "Are you... Are you sure?" He looked down at her.  
"Yeah! I'm sure! Hello! Head mole!" Katt tapped the side of her head.  
"We need to go." He bit his lower lip. Katt looked even more panicked when Police lights and sirens could be heard.

Michael was standing in a pay phone. Catching his breath or attempting too while walking on the phone.  
"Michael..." Emma's voice said into his end of the phone.  
"No Emma you have to listen." She said quickly. "Someone... Said Sara is still alive."  
"Who?" Emma's voice was surprised.  
"I..." He went to speak but the cars pulled up toward him. Michael hung up the phone, but Emma knew enough her hand going to her mouth chewing her thumb nail.

It wasn't long after that Emma had phoned her father, it was one of them conversations she would sooner forget, but in the time she had been on the run and come back to Chicago her father had lighten up.

"Dad, please…" Emma said while her father now took a deep breath, Bob wasn't sure why he was doing this, but he wasn't going to have his wife complain at him, even after he divorced her, he couldn't get rid of the nagging.

"I'll do this, but Emma, I mean it; you need to go back to medical school…" Emma now stared to him, but laughed.

"Fine, just bail… please!" Emma tapped her foot standing at the station, her eyes wide when he handed over the check and Emma was bouncing on her feet. "I love you Daddy!" Emma wrapped her arms around him, he rolled his eyes. Bob didn't know what to say kissing her head lightly.

"I'll see you later…" he now walked away, and Emma now stood in the hallway, she could feel her heart pounding.

She found out that she was Bailing out not only Michael, but Lincoln and L.J as well, she didn't know how to take it, she had spent so long pushing her feelings for Lincoln away, and she didn't know what to do.

TV networks across America were announcing the arrests of Michael Scofield, Lincoln Burrows - Who faced murder charges in Panama. Emma didn't mean to listen to them. But she couldn't stop. She was freaking a bit. Until that News was interrupted by another latest report. Alexander Mahone was sitting in a jail cell as well. 'Death Row escaped convict Katt Benton has also been captured and is currently in a Colorado lock up.' Emma grabbed her locket. She wanted a drink.

Michael stepped out of the room, his eyes going to Emma's as she quickly rushed to him, her arms wrapped around him trying to ignore the sinking feeling in her chest as her eyes meet Lincoln's.

"So you posted our bail?" L.J asked while Emma nodded, Lincoln was looking over her, she looked like she had lost weight, and her hair that used to be long was now cut just below her jaw line.

"You guys, you can stay at mine, I have a little place my Dad set up where we can stay…" Emma spoke slowly; her eyes kept avoiding Lincoln's he kept making her stomach feel empty.

"Emma you really don't have to do that." Michael swallowed.  
"No; but I want to." Emma was serious. Avoiding Lincoln was harder then she wanted.  
Maybe if she just stared at his shoes. She looked at them and wanted to cry. COWBOY BOOTS!  
Her eyes welled up.  
"Well if you really WANNA!" L.J. said brightly.

Emma stood in the kitchen, it was about midnight, her hands stumbled for the light switch, it was one of them moments where she didn't know where she was going, her eyes glanced around before raiding the fridge, she found a bowl of cherries before picking it up, she found a tub of ice cream as well, and then the maple syrup. She wasn't normally for comfort eating, but she couldn't sleep glancing out the big window, her hands hugged herself before starting to mix the ice cream and maple syrup together, she ate slowly before hearing the kitchen door open, her eyes going to Lincoln before back to the bowl.

"I, I just wanted to thank you, I mean, you didn't have to bail us out." he said slowly watching Emma licking the spoon that had a big lump of ice cream on it, and Lincoln for a brief moment wished he was that spoon.

He wished he was that spoon, the ice cream, the cherries and maple syrup, the shirt on her back. Anything. He missed her so bad.  
Emma didn't say anything taking another bit of the ice cream. She felt the cherry crunch into her mouth the flavour exploded over her tongue. When it mixed with the Canadian exported Maple Syrup she almost moaned. She wished it was Lincoln. "It wasn't a problem." She said after that long minute.

Lincoln slowly moved closer to her, his hand resting on the counter before he cleared his throat. "Emma…. I wanted to say…" He spoke slowly, his eyes catching something out the window. "Duck!" he pulled her quickly to the ground as bullets shattered the window, and started to ricochet off the walls, and Lincoln held Emma close to his chest become a human shield listening to the sound of gun fire, Emma covering her ears before feeling Lincoln pulling her to her feet, they ran out the back door, quickly joined by L.J and Michael.

"This isn't going to stop!" Michael snapped while Emma quickly moved away from Lincoln's arms. "We're gonna have to help that Don self!" he sighed before they made it to a pay phone, and Michael called the number, and sighed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

"It's two in the morning!" Don snapped answering his cell phone.  
"Its me." Michael said into the phone looking at Emma, Lincoln and L.J.  
"Oh. Michael. Tell me you have good news?" He had sat up.  
"We're going to help." Michael nodded.  
"Good' Come to ..." Don paused.  
Emma listened to an address while Lincoln chewed his inner lip. L.J. looked worried.  
It wasn't till at least eight hours later. Don was walking the four of them into a room.  
"This will be your team. One is already in California." Don opened the door to a brief room.  
Emma's eyes looked seeing, Fernando, Bellick, Alex and Katt.

"Papi!" Fernando said quickly taking Michael's hand hugging him, Emma now rushing over to Katt smiling.

"Oh man you look massive!" she laughed while Katt playfully glared.

"Oh shut your face bitch!" she now pulled her into a hug, Emma's eyes now going to Bellick.

"Hello Brad…" she nodded while everyone now turned to Don Self, he was watching them all.

"Ewww Ginger…" Katt whispered to Emma who laughed, her arm wrapped around Katt, but Katt now looked confused to Lincoln and then back to Emma.

"Ok so I am going to make this simple, you get Scylla, then you get freedom, we have a plane ready to take us to L.A, when we arrive more information will be given."

"Question." Katt raised her hand.  
"Yes?" Don said looking at her.  
Emma feared the worst at the moment.  
"Can I put in a request for a Glock?" She smiled.  
Emma rolled her eyes. Of course Katt and her hand guns.  
"No you can't." Don glared.  
"Then I refuse to work for you!" Katt crossed her arms and turned her head. "Besides you're a GINGER!"  
Michael face palmed.  
Emma covered her mouth. She'd laugh otherwise.  
"Well! You can go back to sit on death row!" Don continued to glare.  
"Okay fine I will!" Katt headed for the door. Emma grabbed her wrist pulling her back, also Alex gave Don a dark glare to say don't threaten my woman.

The plane ride was horrible, and landing wasn't better, "These GPS ankle monitors, all of you will be required to wear them…" Don said as another agent held the box open.

"Yeah, they don't really go with my shoes…" Emma said while Katt giggled, but Don rolled his eyes.

"I am the boss, and if I tell you to wear an monitor, you will, if I tell you to run around in circles you will, or you will be heading back to prison!"

Emma raised her hand slowly, her face trying hard to keep serious, "Don, Erm not to burst your bubble, but I'm not a wanted convict, and you need to take a chill pill…" Katt burst into a fit if giggles now pointing to Don.

"I wasn't implying you anyways." Don snapped before Fernando stood up. He went and grabbed a monitor.  
Bellick followed him in suit. Lincoln grabbed one next, Michael to follow, Then Alex finally gave in and took one.  
"You are gonna have to hold me down and force that around my ankle." Katt crossed her arms." And Ginga' you touch me. I will personally stick the monitor so far up your ass."  
Emma snickered. "Yeah DON YEAH!" She said but stopped.

Alex placed a hand on Katt's shoulder his eyes finding hers softly, "please, for me…" Katt rolled her eyes glancing to Alex.

"Ok but you can't do that again for another year!" She snapped while grabbing the last ankle bracelet with a dirty look on her face.

The warehouse was huge, Emma stood outside glancing at the size of it before they was all escorted inside by Don.

"Everything you need is here, food, beds, showers computers, vehicles…" Emma glanced around the big table before turning to Face Michael.

"Katt gets the house boat…" Emma was quick, and Bellick cursed, but Katt poked her tongue out.

"I'll leave you, but I am going to check in…" Don said before walking away leaving everyone to stare at each other.

"Right so right now, we have a card holder to find, and not much to go on…" Michael clapped his hands.

It was silent for a minute.  
"I want the house boat." Bellick whined.  
"No. You don't get it!" Emma snapped.  
Lincoln sat against a car bumper. He missed being close to Emma.  
Michael went to speak before Katt screamed.  
"APPLE, APPLE, APPLE, APPLE, APPLE!!!" She was looking at the table that had a bunch of Macbooks. She was vibrating.

"Oh Jesus!" Michael snapped at her, Alex laughed but it was a sad laugh.

Emma stood by the bars and L.J was close by her, his eyes glancing behind himself, "Emma, you know, his not with Sofia…" He said while Emma moved away from L.J.

He just watched as she walked into the place where the kitchen was, she didn't even look back as Michael was now glancing around.

"Oh finally you get here!" A little Asian boy walked in making Katt jump, her eyes glared she didn't know him, but she didn't think she would like him.

"Who are you…?" Michael asked, and he laughed walking closer to one of the Macbooks.

"I'm Ronald, but you can call me Ron, I'm the computer genius…" he had a smug look on his face, but Lincoln snarled.

"No you're a douche!" he now sat down at the table, he kicked up his feet on the table glancing back to Michael and Ron sat back down on the Macbook.

"Uh, uh!" Katt said quickly looking at Ron. She piled up all the Macbooks and held them close to her. "MINE!" She narrowed her eyes.  
Ron blinked. "What is with the crazy chick?" He questioned.  
"Why don't you just go SHUT UP?" Lincoln didn't like Ron either.  
Ron glared at Lincoln but didn't say anything.  
"As I was saying..." Michael restarted.  
Katt still holding all the Macs close to her walked into the kitchen to see her best friend.

"Katt, why do you have to make yourself look retarded?" Emma spoke while piling up a tone of junk food on the counter. Katt stared before rolling her eyes.

"Fine I'll take them back…" she casually walked into the main room placing the Macbooks down before patting Ron's head. "Good boy…" she laughed running away before Michael snapped at her.

Emma was now resting against the counted dipping a chunk of beef jerky into peanut butter.

"Ok what happened?" Katt said while Emma looked frozen holding the food close to her mouth.

"No idea what you're on about…" she said while piling the food into her mouth, and Katt no rushed around the counter poking her stomach making Emma squeal. "Katt!" She mumbled through food quickly washing it down with some red bull. "I'm not pregnant, I broke up with Lincoln, I left him in Panama with… Her!"

Katt stared. Sounding dumb; "What?!" She stated quickly. Rubbing her hands over her stomach she protectively looked at the window. "I mean, I get the what...But WHY?!"  
Emma sighed. "Katt, I really do not want to talk about it..." She whispered taking another bite of food.  
Katt looked at it. It was tempting, for red meat. She then opened the fridge getting a Macintosh Apple. She bit into it.  
Emma listened to her crunch it. "Spill it all." Katt narrowed her eyes.

Freezing with her finger in the peanut butter, she sighed, her eyes admitting defeat. "I left him, I was sick and tired of him going on about Sofia, she got shot, and he was all I'm making sure she's ok…" Emma froze with her finger in her mother. "That makes me sound insensitive, but I love him, loved him…" she now folded her arms picking up a lump of cheese, "plus I miscarried two weeks ago…" Emma was glancing to the food still feeling empty.

Lincoln was about to enter the kitchen. He froze and his heart broke. He just didn't know what to do. He listened.  
"Emma. I'm ... I..." Katt stammered. You could hear a splat - From the apple. Katt had wrapped her arms around her best friend, her sister tightly holding her but she kept her baby bump away from Emma. She had already worn a baggy shirt and stopped talking about the baby around Alex. It just wasn't fair. "Katt stop please." Emma said freezing on the spot again but she didn't want Katt to let go. She wanted Katt to continue hugging her, it wasn't helping much but it helped. She wished Lincoln would take over for her. But Lincoln was probably thinking about Sofia.  
"Linc?" Michael said seeing him staring with a lost expression.  
Lincoln snapped out of it. "Yeah?" He turned away from looking at the kitchen.  
"What's wrong?" Michael saw his eyes.  
Lincoln shook his head slowly.

Everyone was now out and about doing cool things, but Emma sat with Katt in the main room, Ron was typing about on the Macbook, and Emma was simply just sitting glancing over the screen at a picture of butterfly, her eyes wouldn't look away, her whole life she knew what she wanted to do, but right now she had no clue what so ever, and it was annoying to her.

"Emma…" Katt said slowly, her eyes wide, "I know I don't want to rub the baby thing in, but something doesn't feel right…" Katt groaned and Emma glanced away from the Butterfly, and Ron looked up freaked out.

"She's not gonna have that thing now!" he snapped getting ready to run, and Emma rolled her eyes.

"Katt it's probably just wind."

"AHH!" Katt yelled her hands turning into fists.  
Emma started at her. "How bad?!" She then realized Katt didn't feel a lot of pain.  
Ron stood up and he stepped back away from the table.  
"Katt, Chill." Emma reminded her. "It's no doubt Braxton Hicks." She nodded seriously.  
"The fake contractions?" Katt winced letting out a breath everything was good again.  
"Yeah. Let's time it out. Usually they don't happen in a set pattern and they don't get anymore painful." Emma sounded geek.  
Ron sat back down but away.  
Katt nodded. Emma looked to the Macs menu clock.  
At least two hours passed and she got one ten minutes after the first then forty-five minutes after that Same amount of pain.  
"BH." Emma nodded seriously.  
"Make it go away!" Katt winced as it hit her again.  
"See this one happened forty-five minutes... And they'll stop." She smiled.

Katt closed her eyes before hearing them all come back, "You don' tell anyone!" Katt said lightly, and Emma rolled her eyes heading for the kitchen.

"Emma, we're gonna need you…" Michael said before Emma made it through the door, but Katt jumped up.

"Oh can't need me!" she snapped while Alex rolled his eyes, he was by her side touching her arms.

"No, Emma is easier, plus she's not known around the world…" he said slowly and Katt nodded.

Emma was now frozen still, her eyes had now found Lincoln's she could tell something was wrong, but she put it down to missing Sofia. "What do you need me to do?" She finally said making her way back to the table, her hands touched the surface as Michael stood beside her, and she watched him closely while he informed her about the maid.

Katt on the other hand kept looking from Alex to Lincoln, she could feel the tension, and then remembered that they didn't like each other much.

Lincoln's eyes were not leaving Emma, even when Emma looked away from him.  
Oh god he missed her. It was killing him.  
"You need to slip this." Michael held up a black card thing. "Into her bag, with out her knowing. We have her route. She takes a bus." Michael pointed to a bulletin board now.  
Emma nodded while licking her lip, A Habit from Lincoln. "I can do that I guess." She whispered.  
"We'll be waiting at the house to get the info..." Lincoln spoke.  
Emma winced as he spoke. It was a rough voice very dark.

"Yeah, I'll do it…" she moved away from them all heading to a room that she had claimed for herself while Lincoln exhaled with her leaving.

"I'm sorry Linc; I honestly didn't want this to be happening." Michael said while Lincoln sat down brushing his hands over his head, his eyes finding Katt.

"What!" he snapped while she glared, her hands lifted up.

"Cabeza de carne!" [Meat head] Katt snapped while slowly getting up holding herself before feeling like she was going to slip over, but Alex caught her just in time.

"What did she just call me?" Lincoln asked anyone while Fernando started to laugh, his voice high.

"She called you a meat head Papi…" he laughed again while Katt hissed at him.

Emma now had come back wearing a nice skirt with a lace white vest top, holding in her hand a cream coloured bag.

"Ok I'm ready…" she smiled, but it was clearly a fake one plastered on her lips.

"WELL DAMN!" Ron said seeing Emma.  
Lincoln turned looking at Ron. His eyes were death narrowed.  
Ron backed off silently.  
Fernando was still amused by Katt's comment.  
"Alright, let's go." Michael grabbed the car keys. Emma nodded.  
"Let's get this over with!" She snapped. Her smile went away even if it was fake the first time around.

Emma walked to the bus stop, it was easy for her to see who she needed to talk to, but most of all she was happy to be out of the car, even if Michael and Lincoln seemed to be joined at the hip, it was frustrating to know that she was going to be seeing Lincoln a lot more, and it made her stomach feel sick.

"Hi, I just have to say, I'm sorry, but I really like your bag…" Emma smiled warm and welcoming, her eyes seemed to sparkle giving off the 'you can trust I'm not a psycho killer'.

"Oh, yes it's very useful to have, I mainly us it for work." The maid smiled while Emma showed off her bag, her smile keep still, and then Emma glanced.

"Do you mind if I take a look?" she bit her lip slowly and the woman smiled, Emma now held the bag carefully, but without the maid noticing she slipped the device into the bag.

"Oh this is my bus!" The maid said lightly, but Emma simply nodded handing the bag back.

"No it's ok, have a nice day…" Emma waved watching her get onto the bus, and then bus drove away. Looking quickly around herself Emma rushed to get back into the SUV.

"You did well Emma…" Michael said as she reached into her bad taking out a bag of baby carrots. Michael glanced to her in the rear view mirror as she started to crunch on the carrot, Fernando sitting next to Emma glanced at her wrist, he then blinked looking to Emma's face as she clocked on placing the bag back into her bag, and Lincoln was now driving to the house.

Katt's eyes snapped to the car as it pulled back into the warehouse, it was strange to see Emma, but her eyes kept forward as she walked out of the warehouse, and Lincoln Michael and Bellick walked back to the main table.

"What happened?" Alex asked while still rubbing Katt's shouldered, it was his thing to be over protective of the woman carrying his child, and who he had fallen in love with.

"The Maid left it in the house…" Michael said taking a deep breath, and Lincoln nodded.

"So we going to have to break in and get the device back…" Lincoln added while he focused on Katt.

"I meant with Emma…" she finally said while Michael glanced to the outside, Fernando had followed her, and so Katt didn't feel too bad.

"Oh, she's just, Emma…" Michael shrugged now Alex ad Lincoln were all getting into talking about the new plan.

Emma was sitting on the pile of boxes outside the warehouse, her shoes kicked off, her chin resting lightly on her knees.

"Mami, I know this is me being nosy, but I have ask about…" he stopped behind her as Emma's eyes kept looking out to the water. "Why do that?" he said while Emma moved her hands looking to the two neat lines running down her wrist, they were faintly pink, but could tell they were only a month or so old.

"Fernando, I, I had an accident…" She said slowly, her eyes welling up, she kept focused on the waves, but Fernando placed his arms around her, she rested her head on his chest while he let her cry.

Patting her back softly and rubbing it lightly in a pattern. He rocked her, In silence of words. The oceans waves hit against the dock. It was soft, calming. Emma was crying a silent cry but it finally broke into loud sobs. It made Fernando jump a bit. It wrapped his arms tighter around her. "What kind of accident Mami?" Fernando finally asked. There was no answer, just sobs, and squeaks. It was the ugly cry and Emma knew it; but she couldn't stop herself. "I miscarried!" She broke it out. Everything had just flooded over her in one long huge wave. Fernando tensed, "Oh my god. Mami!" Fernando had been talking about his daughter so much, he felt like an inconsiderate git.

"I can't even look at myself, I don't even know what I am anymore, I failed to become a Doctor, I failed as a girlfriend, and I even failed as a mother, I just am fail!" her words harsh as she now stopped crying brushing her face harsh with her hands. Fernando didn't know what to say slowly letting he go and Emma placed her hands by her side.

"You promise me Fernando, you promise you won't tell anyone, not a soul what I just told you!" her voice carefully, and Fernando bit his lip looking to the warehouse, back to Emma. "Fernando, you can't let Linc know, I don't want him to know…" her words a plea and Fernando sighed.

"Fine, I won't tell anyone…" he touched her face lightly watching her eyes, he could see why people would bend to her will, "But you have to sometime… He misses you Mami." his words filled with passion, and Emma started to walk away.

"Well maybe I don't miss him…" A blatant lie, but then Emma had her poker face on so Fernando couldn't tell.

Fernando stared off. Blank faced a little worried. Could this actually be happening? He did not much believe so. But Emma looked real.  
She glared for a minute before walking back into the small door she had exited. "WATCH IT!" She glared yelling a bitch fit.  
"Sorry." Bellick squeaked. He watched her move quickly to her room, she needed a sweater, and no one can see her arms.

Katt sat in front of Emma in the main room, everyone got to be cool secret agent like breaking into a house, and Emma, Katt and L.J was all stuck back at the warehouse with nothing much to do but play go fish with Katt's playing cards.

"I feel kinda dirty using these…" L.J laughed while glancing at Katt's cards, then to Emma's, but she was being quiet.

"L.J I am so happy you love the cards, but it's your turn!" Katt snapped playfully, and L.J glanced to his cards before looking to Emma.

"Got any twos…?" his voice soft, his eyes kept studying Emma's but he couldn't get anything from her.

"Go fish…" Emma simply said before staring to where the cars normally were, then back to he cards, pulling her sweater over her hands.

"Emma, you know, you can pull that face all you want, but I know your true feelings…" Katt said while staring in her face and Emma looked away, "L.J got any aces?" Katt said quickly, and he groaned placing them down, and Katt picked them up quickly.

"I'm gonna go bed…" Emma finally said placing her cards down on the table, she really was tired, but most of all, it had been a long day.

"Aww. Emz why?" L.J. pouted unpleased.  
"I'm SLEEPY!" Emma glared not meaning too. "Sorry... This is just stressful." She rubbed her forehead, pulling the hood over her head.  
She turned from them. Walking up the stairs that reminded her of the prison she once worked in. She looked to the beds. Actually their was only one bed and a bunch of cots. She looked at the stuff on the bed. Ron. She pushed it all over violently grabbing a clean blanket she curled on, on the centre on the bed and held her knees close to her. She started crying again.

Katt now stared where Emma had gone when she heard the cars pull up, everyone piling out rushing to the main table looking excited.

"You got it back?" Katt asked while Alex kissed her forehead, and L.J used the time to place the cards down and pretend to not known they were there. Lincoln was glancing around the room, but sighed sitting down.

"Yup, now this can all be over with…" Lincoln said trying to keep calm. Katt on the other hand huffed.

"Yeah don't want Sofia alone too long…" she said getting to her feet making Lincoln's temper snap.

"I'm not with Sofia, so keep your trap shut!" his voice a growl and Alex stepped in front of Katt.

"You want to start something?" Alex asked while Lincoln kept still, his arms folded tight across his chest. "Good, don't take your temper out on her…" he glanced to Katt kissing her forehead again. "It's late, you should get some sleep…" he whispered softly and Katt nodded before staring to Lincoln.

"Well, just so you know, you should of thought of that before keep going on about her in front of Emma…"

Lincoln stared at her.  
"And continue on about her, and go places with her, and take her to translate for you!" Katt continued with a dark expression to Lincoln. "I was trying to protect her!" Lincoln snapped back at her quickly interjecting her as she went to speak again.  
"YEAH? WERE YOU!?" Katt stepped forward to him.  
Lincoln kept his arms crossed. "Yeah I was! Where was Mahone huh? OH YEAH IN PRISON!" Lincoln took a low shot.  
"Don't you dare twist this around LincolnAldoBurrows!" She glared. "The BEST way you could have protected Emma would have been to let her know what was happening. AND STOP TALKING ABOUT THAT SMELLY FISH VAG IN FRONT OF HER!" She felt her blood pressure rise.  
Lincoln looked lost.  
Katt shook her head in disgust. She turned on her heels putting her hands on her stomach she stormed off to the boat.

L.J was staring to Lincoln, his eyes going wide, "You are a jerk dad!" He got up from the table and headed for bed, he didn't want to look at him anymore.

Michael was now brushing his hands over his head, his eyes staring to his brother. "Maybe we all should get some sleep and deal with this in the morning…" he now watched everyone dispatch, Lincoln kept still looking to Michael.

"I am a jerk…" he kicked a chair his eyes glaring out a window feeling his chest heaving, it was all his fault, but he didn't know what else to say before feeling Michael touch his shoulder.

"Linc, just get some sleep man… Tomorrow this will all be over and we can just move on with our lives, Panama, surf shop, remember…" He said slowly, and Lincoln turned around to face him.

"Yeah…" he now headed off to bed.

The next morning everyone say around the table, it was all on Ron and his mad skills with computers, and Emma had cut hole in the cuffs of her sweater to place her thumbs through, she kept her eyes on Ron, but got to her feet, Lincoln watched he leaving the room, Katt staring at Lincoln with a dark glare, she wasn't going to drop it, and then she watched Michael follow her out of the warehouse, Katt felt bad, everyone was following Emma, but she, she didn't want to be too close to Emma, maybe she felt guilty about being pregnant herself, not wanting to rub it in.

Emma stood looking to the water, her hand brushed a tear away from her eye, she hated crying, it was something she was sick of doing, it made her feel weaker than she was.

"Emma, why are you doing this to him…?" Michael asked as she kept looking forward, she didn't have to explain anything to him.

"Michael, if you knew what was good for you, you would leave me alone, after today, I can go back to my life…" she said while thinking about her place in the world, her eyes stared to the boats passing by.

"He doesn't love Sofia, his not even with her, she's helping him with a surf shop." Michael said touching her arm, and Emma shrugged it off.

"Michael, for once, just once in your life can you be selfish, not give a crap about other people, cos most of them don't give a crap about you!" she turned around to face him her eyes red and blotchy.

"I just want to be alone…"

Michael was staring for a long, long moment. Hurt ran across him. "Yeah. Okay. But... Lincoln doesn't even like her. It's just the shop." He was being honest.  
"Uh huh ... Lemme guess, long hours together, working by the TV light, eating take out Chinese!" Emma snapped.  
Michael blinked. "No, nothing like..." He sighed.  
"Just! Leave me alone Michael! Please!" Emma felt the tears running harder down her face. She couldn't stop that anymore.  
Michael glared for a long minute. He didn't want to give up on this. Michael couldn't give up. If Michael gave up ... Everything died.  
"Pickle!" A voice cut in.  
Emma took in a deep breath taking this chance she walked farther away from Michael across the docks, her arms around herself.  
Michael looked up seeing Katt standing in the door frame in her jeans and baggy shirt, showing no signs on being pregnant.  
Coming to think of it, she hadn't said much about the baby either. "What?" He said in a sign, his fingers playing up pinching the bridge of his noise. "We have a problem..." She voice was silent.  
"What do you mean?!" He said sharply looking at her walking close to him.  
He hated Katt, he hated her for being such a bitch to Sara, hated her for being so mean to Lincoln, hated her for being with the man who killed his father.  
"Scylla... It's uhm." She itched her head.  
"WHAT!" Michael snapped finally his yell echoed.  
It made Katt jump and glare. "It's ... Six pieces..."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three**

Katt looked out the window watching Michael yell at Don Self; she couldn't help but feel worried about this. Her attention snapped around when she felt hand wrap around her stomach, her eyes going to Alex while we watched like everyone else was, well everyone but Emma who had taken her normal place in the kitchen.

"So what you think?" Alex whispered to Katt as she kept looking to the fight.

"I think Michael is about to throw Don into the ocean." her voice low, but it was hard to predict what was going to happen from now on.

Fernando on the other had felt nervous, he was hoping for this to be over sooner, he wish to be holding his little girl, he could still remember her cute little face.

Bellick was thinking about his mum, he worried about her, he was all she had in the world, and now he was a wanted man, and not for the right reasons, he couldn't take this anymore.

Lincoln was the only one not looking to the fight, his eyes kept focus on the kitchen, she was in there alone, and all he could think about it making it up to her, but he didn't do anything wrong. L.J wasn't talking to him, and now all of this coming up, it was making it more difficult to be in the same area as Emma, he couldn't sleep knowing she was only a few feet away in another room, he couldn't dream because it was all of her.

"Ok guys, looks like we have our work cut out for us, we have to now find the other five card holders and not much to go on, so Ron I want you to look on the data you have and see if there is anything that can help us."

Ron nodded. "I'll check everything over.' His eyes went to the Mac's monitor. He typed up the systems central network, scanning over a bunch of blobs that made sense to him.  
Fernando jumped looking up hearing a smashing sound. Bellick had walked by with a Macbook. That Macbook was down on the floor. Everyone turned to look at it. Even Emma glanced her eyes caught Lincoln's huge block head and she glared turning away to the dishes that were already clean.  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Katt's dramatic voice was real.

Michael's eyes snapped up while rolling his eyes, he was trying to think, but his head was killing him, he didn't know what to do, it was getting to be the one thing he was feeling like he was losing it, but he could feel a hand touch him softly.

"You need to sleep Michael…" Emma said handing him a glass of water and some pain killers, his eyes finding hers, it was like a few moments ago they wasn't fighting, but he took the pain killers from her and sighed.

"I'll sleep when this is finished." he added while downing the water watching Emma's face, she looked tired as well. "You need to sleep." he added while she smiled small.

"Anything I can do?" she asked while Michael looked over a lot of paper he had from his father's file.

"No, just, some point talk to Linc." he said softly while they both glanced to Lincoln sitting with his arms crossed, but then returned their gaze to each other.

"So close…" she whispered while turning around heading back to the kitchen, "Oh Brad, stop trying to nuke eggs, you making the microwave stink like crap!" she now went back to her little haven as Lincoln watched her.

"Ok I got something, emails sent to the card holder, but the thing is, it looks like a chain of email, some are missing!" Ron glanced to Michael who was pinching the bridge of his nose again.

"Is there any way of getting them?" he asked while Ron looked like he was going to be an important team player.

"We can get it from the main server…" he said with a smile, which showed he knew what he was o about.

"Can you do that?" Michael asked more egger, and Ron nodded.

Katt was now sitting curled on the chair, she didn't know where Alex was, she gazed at a game she was playing on a Macbook her eyes kept looking around, and she knew that Alex was trying hard, but after losing his son, Katt didn't know how to talk to him.

"Good. We'll need a distraction, A security card. You and I will do that." Michael pointed to Ron and himself before closing his eyes a shape pain shooting across his temple. He shook it off. Just shook it off. He opened then again noticing people looking at him.  
Everyone but Katt who was still playing her; 'Big Bag Board; Chess game' against the Sun Wizard.  
"Hey Emma!" Michael said looking to the kitchen.  
"Yeah?" She popped her head out after a second.  
"I need to do to another thing...." Michael then paused. He went into detail about getting a security card from the front desk and then handing it off to him and Ron.

Emma rolled her eyes before covering her eyes, "Do I have I'm a whore, use me!" tattooed on my forehead Michael!" she said while he stepped closer to her, she slowly looked up to meet his eyes.

"Emma, please." he spoke softly placing a hand on her arm, Emma kept still now thinking of the fifty states and putting them into alphabetical order.

"Michael… Fine, I'll need a suit, and a good one!" she turned to Ron with her eyes intense. "And you will delete them photos of me, off your computer if you were smart!"

Emma walked into the office, she smiled bright to the security desk, and her nervous face was easy to tell.

"I'm sorry, can I help you?" He asked while Emma glanced around, she could see Michael and Ron out the corner of her eye.

"Yes, I have an interview, but the thing is, scatter brain I forgot what who it was with." she placed a hand on her face looking more stressed it was easy to be scared when she really was.

"Can I have your name." he asked while quickly turning to face his computer, when he wasn't focused on his badge Emma stepped slowly to the counter placing her bag on top of it.

"Yes, Jennifer Smith…" she now slid the badge into her hand before back passing it to Michael who tapped her back lightly walking away.

Michael and Ron both together back into the main sever.  
The man returned. "I'm sorry. There is no... Meeting with that name." His eyes were misted.  
"Oh... I ... Just remembered! Must have been next week!" She turned to turn away.  
"Why don't you put that security tag back." He said watching her.  
"Excuse me?" Emma said fast.  
"I know you took it." He pointed to the one of many cameras all over the place.

"I think these are girls jeans." Lincoln fixed his position on the passenger seat.  
"Are your balls split in two?" Katt faced him from the driver's side.  
"No." Lincoln glared at her. The only reason Katt was there was beside she drove like a freak during a get-a-away. Plus this SUB was a Standard and ... None of them not even Lincoln knew how to properly drive one.  
"Then they are not girls." She looked at the door, her eyes seeing Emma with the security guard holding Emma, her eyes snapping to Lincoln who had already seen this.

"Michael, we got trouble, the guard is onto Emma!" he said into the phone, Michael in the main server room looked panicked.

"Are you done yet?" he asked while Ron typed a last few thing, and gave the thumbs up, so Michael pulled the fire alarm.

Emma glanced to the guard as the alarm ringing through the building he quickly let her for a second, but it was enough time for Emma to turn and run for the exit.

"Hey stop her!" he yelled but Emma was too quick making it out the building heading towards the car but ran right into Lincoln.

"You ok?" he asked as she quickly snapped her eyes to his straightening her blazer.

"Fine…" she opened the door getting into the passenger seat looking o Katt, "don't say it!" her words quick seeing Lincoln answer his phone.

Katt was tapping the wheel glancing around hearing sirens, she hated that sound, but a fire truck pulled up outside the building making her eyes light up.

Emma on the other hand felt her eyes pull to Lincoln's butt as he quickly grabbed an axe off the fire truck heading into the building, "Oh mother of mercy!" Emma whispered biting her hand hard, Katt faked a cough.

"Emma, his a jerk, you hate him!" she snapped her fingers in front of Emma's face, "Focus woman!" she added while Emma quickly looked away.

"I'm sorry, just, four months Katt; it's a long time…"

Katt nodded. "That is what your hand and ... the Million sex shops in America are for!"  
Emma slapped her shoulder. "Shut your face!" She quickly looked red.  
"AHAH!" Katt giggled.  
"Like you don't." Emma looked away.  
'All the time." Katt winked.  
Emma shuttered but then looking up seeing Lincoln running toward the SUV with Ron and Michael tagging behind him.  
Katt started the SUV quick as possible, putting it down into First. Waiting. But her eyes were on the fireman and trucks

Michael now stood with the print out of the email, he knew it was a meeting place, but the emails didn't make much sense, it was like a puzzle that he only had to work out, but the throbbing in his head made it harder.

"Oh shit!" Ron shouted, Emma hearing this rushed from the kitchen she had taken the time to change back into a pair of shorts and a vest with a hoddie over the top, her eyes going to the computer.

"I've been locked out…" he said trying more typing, but it wasn't good, and Emma bit her lip looking to Michael and then Lincoln. Katt on the other hand was staring blankly at her Macbook that also froze, her eyes glaring towards Michael.

"This isn't good…" Emma said now listening to Michael's phone goes off, he read the text before waving.

"Ok we gotta go, like right now!" he shouted, while Emma quickly rushed towards the SUV, Katt couldn't run as much as she wanted to feeling the baby had moved into her pelvis making it harder for her to move as quickly as she wanted to. Alex moving to helping her into the back seat, Lincoln had claimed the driver's seat, and Emma was now in the back with Alex, Katt and L.J as Lincoln started the car driving quickly.

They were being tailed by agents, but Lincoln knew how to shake them off, it was hard for them to understand, but Michael's phone rang, it was Don.

"Michael, turn yourself in…" he snapped down the phone, but Michael glanced behind, his eyes wide.

"You promised us…" he said while Lincoln pulled over, it was hard to know what was going to happen, but Michael closed the phone.

They ran, more everyone ran while Katt waddled behind feeling like her hips were going to break apart. "Ok Baby it's time to move so mummy can keep you…" she held her bump running, her eyes focused on where they were running, it dawned on her.

"GPS can't be sense in the tunnel!" Katt laughed while they all stood under it, and Michael was holding his head carefully, Emma was beside his side, her hands touching his. Lincoln couldn't watch, it was strange to see her being affectionate with anyone else but him.

"Michael, what are we going to do?" She said while he glanced to Emma, her eyes wide watching him.

"Emma, you're free to go, you don't need to stay with us." He said slowly turning away from her, and his eyes looked to the poster on the wall.

"Michael, I'm not running away…" she started, but her eyes going to the poster seeing what he was seeing.  
Alex placed a hand on Katt shoulder as she leaned forward catching her breath, her hands holding the bump feeling the baby finally move, "Stupid baby, now you move…" she now found Alex eyes, he was looking worried.

"Katt, I want you to know, what ever happens, I still want to be with you." his hand cupped her face kissing her slowly, Katt closed her eyes running her hands up his face holding him close.

Lincoln gagged cutting them both apart. He looked pleased. If he wasn't having the public displays of affection. No one else was.  
Lincoln as just that selfish, but then it wasn't really was it? He just wanted to love Emma who seemed to be spending a whole lot of time with Michael and Fernando. It pissed him off times a billion.  
Michael felt the aching stop. He stumbled but Emma was holding onto him.  
Alex looked glaringly at Lincoln his eyes turning to Katt. Who was staring to where Emma and Michael were staring.  
"We need to go to Newport." Michael's voice pained. Emma was rubbing his shoulders comfortingly. She was hovering over him as well. It turned Michael on a little bit.  
"Orange County?" Katt looked at him.  
"Yeah the power plant... The meeting is there!" His eyes focused.  
They talked for a moment. Before Michael took off running he grabbed Emma's hand while doing so quickly running toward an empty cab. Lincoln was running behind them, followed by Alex and Katt together. They all jammed into the cab after stealing it.  
Michael was in the driver seat this time, Emma passenger, Katt, Alex and Lincoln all in the back seat.  
It was a tense ride to Newport they were close though. Every single car that came near they assumed an agent.

Getting to the plant was the simple part a they pulled up agent cars appeared everywhere, it was a matter of scattering and hoping for the best. Alex and Katt were the first two to be captured, Alex wouldn't run leaving Katt behind, but she couldn't

run far feeling her joints moving.

Lincoln ran behind Emma, as she went the opposite direction from Michael, Lincoln could feel his heart pounding adrenaline running as the car crashed into him, Emma's eyes snapped turning around. "Lincoln!" she raised her hands seeing that there was no point in running anymore.

Don rounding up the rest Alex glanced to Katt sitting in another police car, she was staring at her feet, she felt sick, for once she was getting a liking to the idea of being in a some what normal relationship, Alex on the other hand kept staring at her, watching them load Lincoln and L.J into a van together.

"Well Emma we have nothing on you, you're free to go…" he said while Emma kept still.

"Really…" she now punched him in the fast, her hand felt like it was on fire, but he was now glaring at her.

Don turned back looking at her. "I'm going to pretend that didn't happen. Go!" He pointed off into the distance.  
Emma glared. "No!"  
"Then agents will escort you off the turf." He waved two over.  
Emma growled dark. She pushed pasted Don walking away. Slowly glancing back,  
seeing a Taxi pull up fast to the warehouse. Michael jumped out swiftly with a mobile in his hands.  
Everyone was looking at him. Expect for Katt who was looking between her stomach and the hand cuffs.  
"YOU GOTTA SEE THIS!" He ran to Don showing him the video clip. Don watched with an intense look before looking up.  
"Okay... Agents, uncuff these guys... They have a job to do!" Don looked around.  
Agents moved to each cuffed person uncuffing them.  
Lincoln stood up. He was knocked back as Emma jumped onto him. Lincoln was shocked to feel her holding him tightly, before wrapping his arms around her, "I am not sure what I've done to deserve this…" he whispered while she glanced up to him, her eyes wide before stepping back.

"Sorry, I was worried…" she straightened herself out before everyone was standing around looking to the phone.

"So what is it?" Alex asked as he stepped closer to Michael, and Michael smiled.

"It wasn't a meeting between two card holders, it was all six."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four**

"Eagles and Angels?" Fernando asked looking up from the table.  
"It's a... Program run by a Lisa. It's to pay respects to Dead cops." Ron said.  
"I don't get it?" Fernando blinked.  
"When you're in the field... You're an eagle ... When you die... You're an angel." Alex looked up.  
"OHHH!" Fernando's eyes went big.  
Emma rolled her eyes. She was sitting behind Lincoln. They had their hands laced under the table.  
"Hey! The pictures are almost done printing." Bellick was looking at the printer.

Michael rolled his eyes pointing to the board for Bellick to pin them up, Katt didn't even know what to say before glancing up at Michael.

"So how are three wanted convicts going to get into a room full of pigs and not get found out…?" Katt said while glaring to Lincoln.

A phone now rung catching everyone off guard, Emma stared when she noticed it was her. "Oh me…" she jumped up letting Lincoln's hand go heading into another room.

"Emma, it's Self, I wanted to inform you that your father has been found dead in his apartment…" Don spoke slowly, his voice didn't seem to connect, "It looks like a suicide, but I think you need to watch your backs!" he spoke carefully, and Emma felt her stomach sink.

"You're saying The Company, they…" her voice broke, for once in her life she was getting along with her father, it wasn't true.

"I'm sorry to deliver bad news, but you have to keep…" Emma didn't hear the rest of what he had to say throwing the phone violently at the wall hearing it smash echo around the room.

"No…" she whispered to herself falling down the wall her knees coming up to her face, tears spilling over her eyelids. "No!" her crying now getting louder.

Michael, Lincoln, Fernando and Katt were all quick to rush to the other room hearing the crash, sitting in the corner was Emma curled in on herself crying.

"Emma, what happened?" Katt said softly going to move close to her friend, but Lincoln was quick to rush to Emma's side making Katt glare.

"Emma, who was it?" Lincoln asked touching her carefully, but Emma kept crying, her head refusing to look up.

Emma continued crying harder, Making the protective ball around her tighter.  
Lincoln's fingers ran up her arm. "Emma..." He whispered again, Soft and careful.  
"AHHHHHH!" Emma screamed like The Doctor did when The Master died in 'The Last of the Time Lords'  
Lincoln jumped in surprise.  
Michael, Fernando and Katt were all surprised. Katt reacted the quickest. She grabbed the phone that was on the floor, checking the ID with 'Restricted.'. "It was Self." She looked at them.  
"Emma what did Douche bag say?" Lincoln whispered.  
Emma felt dizzy, hyperventilation kicking in.  
Katt got beside Emma fast. "Emma, Emma, Emma, in nose and out nose. In out." Katt grabbed Emma's tightly held hand.

"My, Dad, was, murdered…" Emma said slowly trying to remember how to breathe, but her chest hurt, "He died because he helped me… Help you!" Emma now pointed her finger at Michael.

Michael stood frozen before Fernando made a cross across his chest then kissing his cross slowly. Katt stared at Emma for a long moment, she knew that Emma never saw eye to eye with her father, but it didn't mean that she didn't love the guy.

"I brought him into this, and his dead because of me, I fail again!" Emma jumped to her feet grabbing her bag, "I need to get some air, no one follow me!" she snapped while heading out the warehouse leaving everyone behind.

"I'm gonna call Self, you guys start getting what we need to get into that event!" Michael now glanced to Katt shocked by Emma's walking out.

"I'll find her…" Katt said getting to her feet when Lincoln did as well.

"No I'll go…" he said while Katt placed a hand on his chest her eyes meeting his quickly before taking a deep breath.

"Linc, as much as I hate you, I think you are needed here, I am going to find Emma, I'll know where she'll be heading."

Lincoln glared. "I know her too!" He snapped.  
Katt glared as well. "As much as I'd like to prove you wrong, it's about Emma right now. STAY!" She stabbed him with her finger.  
She walked over to Fernando, grabbing his phone from his pocket. "I'll return it 'Nando." She smiled before taking off after Emma quickly who was ten feet ahead of her.

Emma stepped into the liquor store, her heart pounding in her chest as she walked down the rows of different types of booze, her hands trembled as she started to pick up a few bottles of JD walking to the counter she placed the bottles down before glancing behind herself, her fingers twirled her hair as the woman started to ring it up. "Cash or credit?" the woman said as Emma didn't think taking out her credit card, "anything else?" she asked as Emma snapped looking to her.

"Twenty Molbra…" the woman picked up the smokes ringing them up before charging it to the card, Emma sighed before taking the bags walking out the store, and her eyes kept glancing around herself.

Katt walked out of another bar, Emma why have you failed me, Katt thought running her hands through her hair, she didn't understand, how can she just disappear, Katt now glanced to the phone seeing the time, she wished she could just think. Turning around Katt now had an idea to go checking booze shops.

Emma sat looking at the ships, she was sitting at a dockyard, she brought the bottle of jack to her lips drinking is slowly, her eyes stared blankly out onto the water, but she didn't cry, her eyes must have run out of tears, her head hurt, but she light up another smoke feeling it burn in her throat before exhaling it, drinking more, the pain wasn't so bad anymore, she could look at the water. Watch it like it was calling her.

Katt had given up. She was heading back to the warehouse before seeing the cargo crane. Loading dock, Upset, Emma...  
She detoured fast and moved pretty quick scanning the dock yards.  
"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEMA???" She called.  
Emma jumped from her trance she moved back more into the shadows. Katt now stood still watching her, "Emma, come off it…" she said while Emma stepped out holding the bottle and the smoke. "Why?" she said when Emma sat back down drinking more.

Katt now moved closer to Emma her hand took the smoke away throwing it to the ground, then went to take the drink, but Emma growled low. "Ok you can keep that one…" Katt said taking the other bottles before sighing. "I can't believe I'm doing this..." she threw the remaining bottles into the water. "You can't blame yourself for everything to go wrong Emma!" Katt said while Emma drunk more, her face was a blank page. "Emma, I'm the cold heartless bitch, not you!" she sat down watching Emma take out another smoke. "Emma you can't ignore me forever…" she said watching her friend lighting up.

"I want to be alone, is that so impossible for you people to understand!" Emma said finally before inhaling, her eyes harsh.

"Because you're a fucking emo and I'm not taking the chances!" Katt snapped.  
"I'm NOT SUICIDAL!" Emma snapped.  
"You. Are. An. Emo. Yes. You. Are!" Katt narrowed her eyes.  
Emma stood up. Dropping the bottle it smashed. She pushed Katt back.  
Katt stumbled but kept balance. "Go 'head do it again!" She said.  
Emma hissed pushing her again. "LEMME ALONE!!!!!!!'' Katt regained her balance again before throwing the phone at her; Emma caught it before glancing back to her, he eyes filled with tears.

"You want to be a bitch fine! Just make sure you phone an ambulance when you make another accident…" Katt turned around walking away, she didn't need to deal with this shit, and Emma sat back down playing with the phone before glancing at the glass on the floor.

Katt walked back into the warehouse when seeing Alex Michael and Lincoln coming back, she tried not to laugh seeing them all in the uniforms. Alex's tilted the hat giving Katt a wink as she rolled her eyes, "Norry hunny, cops don't do it for me…" he now nodded heading over to Ron, his eyes were serious.

"Katt where's Emma?" Lincoln asked while glancing around, Katt now felt her eyes snap on Lincoln.

"She's made it clear, she wanted to be alone…" her eyes going to Fernando, "she's got your phone, I told her she might need it when she tries to off herself again!"

Lincoln slapped Katt across the face.  
Katt's head went to the side. "Wow." She turned her head back looking at Lincoln.  
"HOW DARE YOU! HOW FUCKING DARE YOU!" Lincoln growled.  
"OI! BACK OFF!" Alex pushed Lincoln away.  
"No. No. Please don't defend me." Katt stood right. "I don't fucking deal with emo shit! I try twice, I failed that. I DON'T CARE!" She stormed away.

Michael looked to Lincoln before hearing his phone ring, Lincoln and Alex were now both locked into a death staring contest.

"Hello…" Michael said slowly while he looked to the caller ID knowing it was Fernando's phone.

"Hey Michael, funny Fernando doesn't have Linc's number…" Emma said slowly, and Michael stared at Fernando who held his hands up. "Did you know you're number is under fish…" Emma added while Michael stared to Fernando even wider eyes.

"Emma, are you ok?" Michael said as Emma was now walking slowly back t the warehouse, she glanced around herself.

"Erm, yeah, can you pass me to Lincoln please?" her voice soft, so Michael took a deep breath passing the phone to an over egger Lincoln.

"Emma, where are you?" He said. His voice panicked, but Emma was more focus on walking straight.

"I'm on my way back; I just want to tell you, I am so sorry, I wish I could say to your face, Lincoln, I lost everything, I don't think I can live if I lose you…"

Lincoln was listening to her. He thought he might cry. He ran to the warehouse door looking out of it quickly.  
Emma sobbed, because she could. "I love yo..." She froze seeing a man, watching her.  
He started walking toward her. Emma looked paranoid. She dropped the phone and took off running fast over a bank.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five**

Wyatt saw Emma running before taking off after her, it was quick pace as Emma ran doing what she can to try and shake him off her trail. Her eyes focused seeing the road, her eyes find a delivery truck running quickly in front of it just missed being hit, but the thing was the man following her, he lost the trail of where she was going.

Lincoln held the phone close to him taking deep breaths, he couldn't understand why the phone would cut off, but he knew something was wrong heading back into the warehouse. "Michael!" he said while he glanced to see Ron was watching them, "Get lost douche bag!" Lincoln snapped to Ron who rolled his eyes walking away.

"Linc, what's wrong?" Michael asked as Lincoln tried to think how to put it, but froze seeing Emma run into the warehouse catching her breathe.

"Oh fuck…. I think I'm gonna boot!" Emma now leaned forward suddenly puking.

Lincoln looked at the puke before looking to Emma. He ran to her and pulled her close to him ignore her dry gags. He kissed her head.  
"I was worried! Emma, don't take off again! Please!" He panicked.  
Emma was struggling against him to get free. She pushed him back.  
Fernando handed her a glass of water and she chugged it taking that bad taste it her mouth it spit the last mouthful of water out.  
It splattered onto the floor along with the puke. It was not ... Nice.  
Michael ignored the smell stepped back.

"Guy he was following me, I got away from him, but, he was scary as fuck…" Emma said holding her side, it hurt to run, but then it was better than having a bullet in her head.

"Emma, did he look like this?" Alex asked holding a picture to Emma; she looked over him before nodded.

"Yeah, that's him…" she straightened up looking to Lincoln with a half smile, "I just need to lie down for a while, cos your twin brothers are giving me funny looks…" Emma now fell down passing out as Katt stepped back into the room.

"She didn't kill herself, wow maybe she is maturing…" her eyes now going to Alex, before her eyes going to the photo, "What's that about?" she asked while Alex hid the photo behind his back.

"It's nothing, don't worry, I'm just going to be running some personal errands." He now nodded walking back to Ron, and Katt could have sworn she go the feeling of someone walking over her grave.

But then she got a little bit pissy because she didn't want this to turn into an Emma and Lincoln thing, because it wouldn't end well period.

She looked very annoyed again. She walked up her boat house stairs, she disappeared.  
Lincoln had picked up Emma he held her close to his chest taking her upstairs.

Katt sat on the bed, she lightly picked up a 4D scan she gotten when at the company facility a week ago, her eyes scanned the little baby, her eyes slowly welling up, it wasn't fair, she thought her and Alex were moving forward, but it wasn't so, she overheard the phone conversation to Pam, Ehh even her thinking the name made her sick, and she knew that it was hard for Alex losing his son. Katt remembered Alex getting excited about Cameron having a little brother or sister, but after he was murdered, he only cared about getting revenge, but Katt couldn't hold that against him, but Pam, why?

Ugh;  
her brain was so filled with so many thoughts, pictures, memories, words... Everything just kept flooding her brain.  
She craved it. A cigarette, A bottle of Crown Royal, A line of cocaine... Oh my god a line of cocaine.  
She fell back fully against the bed, her fingers twisting into her hair pulling it until it pained.  
She wasn't allowed to think like this anymore. She a craving she thought died had sparkled. She stood up quickly. Pacing the room like wild fire, avoiding the washroom.

Katt turned around to see Emma standing while Katt's eyes meet her; it was an awkward moment before Emma sat down on the bed looking to the baby photo. "Cute… I only had the regular one…" her voice was simple, but Emma's eyes looked up to Katt's.

"Emma, what do yo want from me?" she said while slowly pacing the room again, but Emma kept calm, her eyes focused on the scan before Katt snatched it from her.

"I want you to be honest with me, and I'll be honest with you…" their eyes connected and Katt finally kept still.

"I'm pissed off Emma, I have Alex running around after his ex wife, I have you trying to kill yourself more times that Michael's planned something." her eyes looked mean, "and to top it off I have heart burn, my ankles hurt, my back hurts, my boobs are like bowling balls, and I have my favourite tattoo stretched beyond repair!" her hands now placed on her hip. "So yeah, I'm sorry if I can't be your cheerleader right now!"

Emma took in a deep breath. Katt watched her eyes hoping she didn't go and attack her or something. She then paused looking down then up back to Emma it was her turn; "I fee like a failure! I CAN'T EVEN MAKE IT INTO MEDICAL SCHOOL PROPERLY! I CAN'T KEEP ANYTHING ALIVE! I FUCKING HATE BELLICK TRYING TO FEEL ME UP IN THE KITCHEN!" She took a breath again, "Well I'm bloody sick of running, I'm sick of Lincoln always touching me! I HATE listening to you bitch about everything. I'm not emotionless Katt! I'm not like YOU I can't kill a COP and not feel bad!" Emma struck below the line of friends.

Katt looked hurt, her eyes reflected it as she held onto herself, "I didn't kill him, because I wanted to, he was going to rape me, I defended myself, he used and lied to me, I did everything I did, because people who were pissed at your dad! Was going to hurt you, I wanted to keep you safe!" Katt now folded her arms her eyes avoided Emma's as she moved slowly on the bed placing her arms around Katt's.

"I, I lied…" Emma said slowly, but Katt felt frozen to the spot.

"What you mean you lied…?" Katt's voice calm, but her eyes slowly found Emma's as she turned around.

"When I told you I wanted to be alone, I lied…" she spoke softly, Katt hugged her back carefully. "I just don't know how to deal with anything, I mean things were simpler before, now after everything, I just don' know how to live anymore."

They held each other closer to each other like they'd usually do before.  
"Makin' me wish I was back on DR a little bit." Katt admitted honestly.  
Emma squeezed her. "No!" Her words were sharp. "No! No! No!" She glared.  
Katt couldn't say anything. She didn't know what too.  
"Besides who else would have ... Slapped Lincoln around for me?" She smiled.  
Katt laughed once. "I guess so."  
Emma stabbed her finger into Katt's stomach.  
Katt froze. Her stomach started moving. "EMMA!" Katt stared.  
"IT'S MOVING!" Emma laughed even if she missed her own little embryo.

"I know but, you made it move…" Katt laughed while Emma did too, "where is everyone?" Katt said finally.

"Oh, card stuff…" Emma now glanced over to the scan photo in her hand while looking back to Katt.

"You know I know the gender now?" Emma pointed to the scan, and Katt held it closed to her chest.

"No far that's cheating, you ask I tell you!" Katt now raised an eyebrow and Emma laughed.

"Ok, what is the gender?" Emma rolled her eyes, she knew but if it made Katt happy.

"It's a girl!" Katt squealed.

"Oh thank you!" Alex shouted stepping into the room, and Katt froze looking up to Alex.

"Erm, hello…" she looked scared and Emma got to her feet.

"I'll leave y'all alone…"

Katt looked defenceless. Standing up she grabbed for Emma who had moved past Alex quickly and out of the boat like a bat that got its chance out of hell.  
She stepped back seeing that look Alex got in his eyes when he was angry/pissed/ANNOYED.  
"Where were you?" She asked poking her fingers together.  
"No where!" His voice was strained he stepped closer to her.  
Stepping back Katt was against the wall, Scary.  
There was a fowl odour in the room. It was unpleasing to Katt. Her eyes went huge. "YOU SMELL LIKE A HOE!"  
Alex looked taken back.  
"YOU 'WAS WIT YOUR EX WIFE WASN'T YOU?!" Katt's English got horrible when she was angry.  
"I... Wh... YOU KNOW THE GENDER ON OUR BABY!" He interjected.  
"You were with a HOE!" She crossed her arms.

Alex face palmed while trying to take a deep breath, "Ok I went to see Pam, but it was to find out if this man!" he held up the photo of Wyatt, "Killed my son!" he said snapping the photo down. "That is all…" he added while Katt looked to him through tears.

"Is that it!" Katt said quickly, but Alex was quick to standing closer to her, he dropped to his knees holding her hands.

"Sierra, you crazy ass bitch, I love you…" he said while his eyes found hers, she kept still.

"You know I hate being called that!" she snapped while he removed a box from his pocket, Katt's eyes going wide.

"Fine, but still, will you marry me?" He said holding the box open,

Katt felt dizzy. She shook it off. "YES!" She squeaked she jumped up and down but the baby protested that. "Oh ow!" She laughed.  
Alex looked worried again but. He grinned. "Really yes?!" He needed to make sure.  
"YES!" Katt attacked him into a large hug. Alex laughed. "Here, Here!" He took out a simple silver ring with a TRIANGLE cut stone.  
It was just Katt. All the way around. He took her hand feeling it shaking. He slipped it onto her finger. "Mrs. Sierra Mahone." His grin was wicked. "ALEXANDER!!!!" Katt was squealing. She kissed him.

Emma sat in the main room typing up something on the Macbook from the video, she was watching it again trying to make out details, but her eyes glanced up to Michael and Lincoln as they joined her at the table.

"You sober up quickly…" Michael said while Emma kept typing her eyes glanced up to him with a frown.

"Yeah, guess I did… Oh Lincoln L.J was asking about you, hi in his room…" Emma now smiled watching him move around the table kissing her forehead lightly.

"We need to talk soon." he whispered walking away, and Emma's eyes now went to Michael's shirt.

"You've been bleeding." Emma glanced from his eyes, back to his face, but Michael didn't answer her as she cleared her throat. "Headaches, lose of focus and concentration, nose bleeds all symptoms of tumour of the brain…" Emma snapped the Macbook shut.

"Ha. Emma your brain went over active right there." Michael rubbed his temple. It was throbbing.  
He was sitting now, Macbook open his creepy long fingers scrolling over the finger pad.  
Emma glared next, maybe she didn't have a degree but she knew! SHE FUCKING KNEW! She was going to get angry. She took a breath. "Michael... You need a doctor."  
"Relax Emma." Michael ignored her while type again his eyes looked focused but never for more then a few seconds.  
Emma tried counting to ten. But it just went;  
'1 .... 10'. "JUST BECAUSE IM NOT A DOCTOR DOESN'T MEAN I CAN'T MAKE A MEDICAL DIAGNOSIS!!!!" It echoed off everything.  
Michael looked up with deer-in-head-lights.

"Emma, please, just. Not now I need to do this, I need to stop them!" he no looked back to the Macbook while Emma's eyes found him, she was going to go there.

"You know Sara wouldn't want you to do this to yourself!" her voice was slow, his eyes stared at her for a heart beat before staring away.

"Well Sara's dead, so it doesn't matter…" getting to his feet, he felt Emma throw a box of tissues at him.

"Well you're not dead yet, and if I have to pull you to a hospital, by fucking god I will…" she kept he voice low, her eyes focused. "Think of how Lincoln would feel about you lying to him." Emma now got to her feet, Michael couldn't help but chuckle.

"Like you're lying to him…"

Emma's eyes narrowed quickly. "I'm going to cut your dick off and put it in a box! IT CAN JOIN SARA'S HEAD!" Emma hated when people used things against her that she told them in confidence about keeping it hushed.  
Michael stared. Like someone had just hit him hard in the nads. He swallowed.  
"Michael. I didn't mean that." Emma said quickly.  
Michael's hands flew to his forehead holding it tightly. He almost fell over.  
Emma has moved over holding him steady.  
His eyes throbbed even though they were closed, Pain searing across his head quickly. "Please, a hospital…" Emma said while Michel held onto her lightly trying to regain his balance.

Lincoln stepping down the stairs, his eyes made he freeze, his eyes narrowed seeing Emma and Michael holding each other, it was like someone kicked a hole out of his chest, he couldn't help but see Emma's face, the look in her eyes, quickly he turned around walking away, he couldn't look at them, now.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter five**

Wyatt saw Emma running before taking off after her, it was quick pace as Emma ran doing what she can to try and shake him off her trail. Her eyes focused seeing the road, her eyes find a delivery truck running quickly in front of it just missed being hit, but the thing was the man following her, he lost the trail of where she was going.

Lincoln held the phone close to him taking deep breaths, he couldn't understand why the phone would cut off, but he knew something was wrong heading back into the warehouse. "Michael!" he said while he glanced to see Ron was watching them, "Get lost douche bag!" Lincoln snapped to Ron who rolled his eyes walking away.

"Linc, what's wrong?" Michael asked as Lincoln tried to think how to put it, but froze seeing Emma run into the warehouse catching her breathe.

"Oh fuck…. I think I'm gonna boot!" Emma now leaned forward suddenly puking.

Lincoln looked at the puke before looking to Emma. He ran to her and pulled her close to him ignore her dry gags. He kissed her head.  
"I was worried! Emma, don't take off again! Please!" He panicked.  
Emma was struggling against him to get free. She pushed him back.  
Fernando handed her a glass of water and she chugged it taking that bad taste it her mouth it spit the last mouthful of water out.  
It splattered onto the floor along with the puke. It was not ... Nice.  
Michael ignored the smell stepped back.

"Guy he was following me, I got away from him, but, he was scary as fuck…" Emma said holding her side, it hurt to run, but then it was better than having a bullet in her head.

"Emma, did he look like this?" Alex asked holding a picture to Emma; she looked over him before nodded.

"Yeah, that's him…" she straightened up looking to Lincoln with a half smile, "I just need to lie down for a while, cos your twin brothers are giving me funny looks…" Emma now fell down passing out as Katt stepped back into the room.

"She didn't kill herself, wow maybe she is maturing…" her eyes now going to Alex, before her eyes going to the photo, "What's that about?" she asked while Alex hid the photo behind his back.

"It's nothing, don't worry, I'm just going to be running some personal errands." He now nodded walking back to Ron, and Katt could have sworn she go the feeling of someone walking over her grave.

But then she got a little bit pissy because she didn't want this to turn into an Emma and Lincoln thing, because it wouldn't end well period.

She looked very annoyed again. She walked up her boat house stairs, she disappeared.  
Lincoln had picked up Emma he held her close to his chest taking her upstairs.

Katt sat on the bed, she lightly picked up a 4D scan she gotten when at the company facility a week ago, her eyes scanned the little baby, her eyes slowly welling up, it wasn't fair, she thought her and Alex were moving forward, but it wasn't so, she overheard the phone conversation to Pam, Ehh even her thinking the name made her sick, and she knew that it was hard for Alex losing his son. Katt remembered Alex getting excited about Cameron having a little brother or sister, but after he was murdered, he only cared about getting revenge, but Katt couldn't hold that against him, but Pam, why?

Ugh;  
her brain was so filled with so many thoughts, pictures, memories, words... Everything just kept flooding her brain.  
She craved it. A cigarette, A bottle of Crown Royal, A line of cocaine... Oh my god a line of cocaine.  
She fell back fully against the bed, her fingers twisting into her hair pulling it until it pained.  
She wasn't allowed to think like this anymore. She a craving she thought died had sparkled. She stood up quickly. Pacing the room like wild fire, avoiding the washroom.

Katt turned around to see Emma standing while Katt's eyes meet her; it was an awkward moment before Emma sat down on the bed looking to the baby photo. "Cute… I only had the regular one…" her voice was simple, but Emma's eyes looked up to Katt's.

"Emma, what do yo want from me?" she said while slowly pacing the room again, but Emma kept calm, her eyes focused on the scan before Katt snatched it from her.

"I want you to be honest with me, and I'll be honest with you…" their eyes connected and Katt finally kept still.

"I'm pissed off Emma, I have Alex running around after his ex wife, I have you trying to kill yourself more times that Michael's planned something." her eyes looked mean, "and to top it off I have heart burn, my ankles hurt, my back hurts, my boobs are like bowling balls, and I have my favourite tattoo stretched beyond repair!" her hands now placed on her hip. "So yeah, I'm sorry if I can't be your cheerleader right now!"

Emma took in a deep breath. Katt watched her eyes hoping she didn't go and attack her or something. She then paused looking down then up back to Emma it was her turn; "I fee like a failure! I CAN'T EVEN MAKE IT INTO MEDICAL SCHOOL PROPERLY! I CAN'T KEEP ANYTHING ALIVE! I FUCKING HATE BELLICK TRYING TO FEEL ME UP IN THE KITCHEN!" She took a breath again, "Well I'm bloody sick of running, I'm sick of Lincoln always touching me! I HATE listening to you bitch about everything. I'm not emotionless Katt! I'm not like YOU I can't kill a COP and not feel bad!" Emma struck below the line of friends.

Katt looked hurt, her eyes reflected it as she held onto herself, "I didn't kill him, because I wanted to, he was going to rape me, I defended myself, he used and lied to me, I did everything I did, because people who were pissed at your dad! Was going to hurt you, I wanted to keep you safe!" Katt now folded her arms her eyes avoided Emma's as she moved slowly on the bed placing her arms around Katt's.

"I, I lied…" Emma said slowly, but Katt felt frozen to the spot.

"What you mean you lied…?" Katt's voice calm, but her eyes slowly found Emma's as she turned around.

"When I told you I wanted to be alone, I lied…" she spoke softly, Katt hugged her back carefully. "I just don't know how to deal with anything, I mean things were simpler before, now after everything, I just don' know how to live anymore."

They held each other closer to each other like they'd usually do before.  
"Makin' me wish I was back on DR a little bit." Katt admitted honestly.  
Emma squeezed her. "No!" Her words were sharp. "No! No! No!" She glared.  
Katt couldn't say anything. She didn't know what too.  
"Besides who else would have ... Slapped Lincoln around for me?" She smiled.  
Katt laughed once. "I guess so."  
Emma stabbed her finger into Katt's stomach.  
Katt froze. Her stomach started moving. "EMMA!" Katt stared.  
"IT'S MOVING!" Emma laughed even if she missed her own little embryo.

"I know but, you made it move…" Katt laughed while Emma did too, "where is everyone?" Katt said finally.

"Oh, card stuff…" Emma now glanced over to the scan photo in her hand while looking back to Katt.

"You know I know the gender now?" Emma pointed to the scan, and Katt held it closed to her chest.

"No far that's cheating, you ask I tell you!" Katt now raised an eyebrow and Emma laughed.

"Ok, what is the gender?" Emma rolled her eyes, she knew but if it made Katt happy.

"It's a girl!" Katt squealed.

"Oh thank you!" Alex shouted stepping into the room, and Katt froze looking up to Alex.

"Erm, hello…" she looked scared and Emma got to her feet.

"I'll leave y'all alone…"

Katt looked defenceless. Standing up she grabbed for Emma who had moved past Alex quickly and out of the boat like a bat that got its chance out of hell.  
She stepped back seeing that look Alex got in his eyes when he was angry/pissed/ANNOYED.  
"Where were you?" She asked poking her fingers together.  
"No where!" His voice was strained he stepped closer to her.  
Stepping back Katt was against the wall, Scary.  
There was a fowl odour in the room. It was unpleasing to Katt. Her eyes went huge. "YOU SMELL LIKE A HOE!"  
Alex looked taken back.  
"YOU 'WAS WIT YOUR EX WIFE WASN'T YOU?!" Katt's English got horrible when she was angry.  
"I... Wh... YOU KNOW THE GENDER ON OUR BABY!" He interjected.  
"You were with a HOE!" She crossed her arms.

Alex face palmed while trying to take a deep breath, "Ok I went to see Pam, but it was to find out if this man!" he held up the photo of Wyatt, "Killed my son!" he said snapping the photo down. "That is all…" he added while Katt looked to him through tears.

"Is that it!" Katt said quickly, but Alex was quick to standing closer to her, he dropped to his knees holding her hands.

"Sierra, you crazy ass bitch, I love you…" he said while his eyes found hers, she kept still.

"You know I hate being called that!" she snapped while he removed a box from his pocket, Katt's eyes going wide.

"Fine, but still, will you marry me?" He said holding the box open,

Katt felt dizzy. She shook it off. "YES!" She squeaked she jumped up and down but the baby protested that. "Oh ow!" She laughed.  
Alex looked worried again but. He grinned. "Really yes?!" He needed to make sure.  
"YES!" Katt attacked him into a large hug. Alex laughed. "Here, Here!" He took out a simple silver ring with a TRIANGLE cut stone.  
It was just Katt. All the way around. He took her hand feeling it shaking. He slipped it onto her finger. "Mrs. Sierra Mahone." His grin was wicked. "ALEXANDER!!!!" Katt was squealing. She kissed him.

Emma sat in the main room typing up something on the Macbook from the video, she was watching it again trying to make out details, but her eyes glanced up to Michael and Lincoln as they joined her at the table.

"You sober up quickly…" Michael said while Emma kept typing her eyes glanced up to him with a frown.

"Yeah, guess I did… Oh Lincoln L.J was asking about you, hi in his room…" Emma now smiled watching him move around the table kissing her forehead lightly.

"We need to talk soon." he whispered walking away, and Emma's eyes now went to Michael's shirt.

"You've been bleeding." Emma glanced from his eyes, back to his face, but Michael didn't answer her as she cleared her throat. "Headaches, lose of focus and concentration, nose bleeds all symptoms of tumour of the brain…" Emma snapped the Macbook shut.

"Ha. Emma your brain went over active right there." Michael rubbed his temple. It was throbbing.  
He was sitting now, Macbook open his creepy long fingers scrolling over the finger pad.  
Emma glared next, maybe she didn't have a degree but she knew! SHE FUCKING KNEW! She was going to get angry. She took a breath. "Michael... You need a doctor."  
"Relax Emma." Michael ignored her while type again his eyes looked focused but never for more then a few seconds.  
Emma tried counting to ten. But it just went;  
'1 .... 10'. "JUST BECAUSE IM NOT A DOCTOR DOESN'T MEAN I CAN'T MAKE A MEDICAL DIAGNOSIS!!!!" It echoed off everything.  
Michael looked up with deer-in-head-lights.

"Emma, please, just. Not now I need to do this, I need to stop them!" he no looked back to the Macbook while Emma's eyes found him, she was going to go there.

"You know Sara wouldn't want you to do this to yourself!" her voice was slow, his eyes stared at her for a heart beat before staring away.

"Well Sara's dead, so it doesn't matter…" getting to his feet, he felt Emma throw a box of tissues at him.

"Well you're not dead yet, and if I have to pull you to a hospital, by fucking god I will…" she kept he voice low, her eyes focused. "Think of how Lincoln would feel about you lying to him." Emma now got to her feet, Michael couldn't help but chuckle.

"Like you're lying to him…"

Emma's eyes narrowed quickly. "I'm going to cut your dick off and put it in a box! IT CAN JOIN SARA'S HEAD!" Emma hated when people used things against her that she told them in confidence about keeping it hushed.  
Michael stared. Like someone had just hit him hard in the nads. He swallowed.  
"Michael. I didn't mean that." Emma said quickly.  
Michael's hands flew to his forehead holding it tightly. He almost fell over.  
Emma has moved over holding him steady.  
His eyes throbbed even though they were closed, Pain searing across his head quickly. "Please, a hospital…" Emma said while Michel held onto her lightly trying to regain his balance.

Lincoln stepping down the stairs, his eyes made he freeze, his eyes narrowed seeing Emma and Michael holding each other, it was like someone kicked a hole out of his chest, he couldn't help but see Emma's face, the look in her eyes, quickly he turned around walking away, he couldn't look at them, now.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter seven**

"VIVA LAS VEGASSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!" Emma screamed as loud as possible as the sun rose the next day.  
"Shut up!" Ron snapped packing up his Macbook real quick.  
"You SO are not going." Emma who was dressed in a jean skirt with a red belt and a black tank top with 'VEGAS' and two red and white dice on the front.  
"Am." Ron nodded picking his backpack up.  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Emma pouted. Lincoln glanced around at the car before watching Katt sitting in the driver seat.

"Viva Las Vegas…" she wiggled sunglasses while Lincoln rolled his eyes opening the door to the back seat.

"Are you sure you don't want to come?" Emma asked Michael, he was smiling, but he eyes focused on him. "I could stay here…" She said but felt Lincoln's hand under her armpit.

"Come on Emma, we're going!" Lincoln complained as Emma was now being pulled to the car.

"Mike, remember anything wrong, call me!" she called as Lincoln placed her in the back seat next to Ron. "Ewww you smell like stall sweat…"

Fernando getting into the front passenger seat looking to Katt, "you ready?"

She pulled her shades over her eyes revving the engine, "Oh I was born ready, not been to Vegas in years, first time there sober!"

Fernando laughed putting his arm out the window. He waved at Michael who was watching. "MAKE SURE YOU PUT ON CLEAN UNDERWEAR EVERYDAY PAPI!" He yelled.  
"We're not going to be gone THAT long." Katt laughed, rolling the sun roof back.  
Emma looked up to the clear blue sky. She was grinning brightly. "VEGAS!!!!" She squealed slapping Lincoln in the arm.  
Lincoln was laughing brightly.  
"SEAT BELTS!" Katt reminded everyone.  
"Oh right." Emma said putting hers on.

Pulling up to the hotel, Emma was quick to get out the SUV waving her hand in front of her face, Lincoln quick to get out the car, everyone except Ron jumped out the car covering there noses.

"Ok no one let him eat refried beans anymore!" Emma gagged covering her nose and mouth.

Ron got out the car, "What, it's not that bad!" he started to walk off, and Lincoln grunted.

"Come on Lincoln, it's Vegas!" Katt said quickly, she patted his back in a good mood.

"Vegas isn't my town…" he rolled his eyes as Emma Linked with his, her eyes finding his quickly.

"I want to get married here!" Emma pouted while Lincoln looked shocked, he felt her fingers moving into his back pocket.

"It's true; she had a big folder under her bed of her dream wedding, dream job, and dream sex life!" Katt laughed skipping through the lobby o the hotel.

Lincoln and Fernando both looked at Emma who was glaring to where Katt went.  
"Lies." She nodded simply.  
Fernando laughed. "Yeah Mami and I can't speak Spanish."  
Emma gasped covering her mouth. "YOU DON'T?! I KNEW IT ALL IN MY HEAD!" Emma laughed like a crazy. She ran after Katt fast.  
"A folder... With dreams of sex," Lincoln blinked.  
"Papi you better find that folder." Fernando grinned.

Emma caught up with Katt before slapping the back of her head, "you are evil!" she said while linking there arms.

"Oh Emma, that was the best, read ever, you should publish it…" Katt giggled looking back to Lincoln and they were at the desk checking everyone on, so Emma was glancing around the casino.

"We going to get to be so double O…" Emma now glanced to Lincoln holding he suitcase.

"Emma how much did you pack?" Lincoln called to her, and Emma lightly blushed.

"Emma you are just weird!" Katt rolled her eyes before seeing she was sharing a room with Fernando and Ron. "Why can't I share a room with you!" Katt sighed glancing to Ron behind them all.

"Katt, I'd like some alone time with my girlfriend…" Lincoln said slowly, and Katt rolled her eyes, and Fernando wiggled his eyebrows.

"So really, you're gonna be at it all night…" Katt folded her arms pissed off now in the elevator.

Emma sighed; she swore her best friend in the whole world was a child in her mind, Crazy and old enough to make babies, but ... A child.  
"ONE SECOND!" Katt yelled making everyone jump. She ran off.  
"Uhmmm?" Ron blinked looking around.  
"See. Child." Emma said out loud to herself.  
Lincoln's arm was tight around her waist he kept her warm, In the best way. She kissed his arm lightly.  
Lincoln smiled. Then the door binged it was empty. Ron and Fernando got on first. There was still no sign of Katt.  
Maybe she had finally lost it or something, walking into the small space. Lincoln held the case tight in the other hand.  
The doors were around to close when Katt jumped into it, wearing a faked gas mask. "ARE YOU MY MUMMY!?" She yelled.  
Emma violently screamed she jumped hiding behind Lincoln. That episode of Doctor Who at JUST aired.

"Jesus Katt you scared the hell outta me!" Emma now moved out of the lift before Fernando followed and Lincoln shook his head lightly. Ron was the last out staring to Katt and she punched him in the chest.

"No one likes you!" she huffed and then run after Fernando, it kinda started to hurt again, then she remembered the baby lying inside a squish waterbed.

It was now night time, everyone was dressed up, Emma wearing a long purple silk dress, it's neck and back line dropped to low like the famous J-lo dress, and Lincoln couldn't help but starting to her, even Fernando was like damn.

Katt on the other hand wore a black dress, she hated that Emma got to be the sexy one, but then she couldn't get into sexy when her bump was starting to look misformed with how the baby was laying.

"I hate this suit…" Lincoln muttered as Emma rolled her eyes in the lift, she spent a long time fixing her hair and makeup, and Lincoln was bitching about his suit, but Fernando was loving the double O seven look.

"Looking fab-u-los Mami." Fernando laughed at Emma who winked.  
"Thank you my good Sir." Emma bowed a bit.  
Lincoln looked unmasked. He felt all fake and god up. It really bugged him. He was itchy.  
"Oh Linc' handle yourself... And you'll get some." Emma whispered in a growl her fingers running up his leg.

Lincoln quickly stared at her as the doors open, "you mean that?" he asked while she winked stepping out the elevator with the others and Lincoln had to rush to keep up.

"Lincoln, I have to ask something about Michael?"

Lincoln now froze looking to her puzzled, "What about him?" He now looked forward as they walked through the casino.

Fernando now placed a hand on Katt's back walking through the Casino, "Well we are not much use here, want to get something to eat?" He asked Katt as he glanced back to Emma and Lincoln.

"Nose bleeds." Emma said casually but her eyes were tensed watching Lincoln's.  
"I don't follow." He said looking away from her.  
"He's been having nose bleeds..." Emma glared.  
Lincoln nodded. "I know, I saw." He swallowed nerves kicking in.  
"Tell me; because it could be a brain tumour." Emma crossed her arms. His eyes still tensed and narrow.  
Lincoln's low and misted eyes found her. He took her hand.

"Might as well." Katt said lowly, looking around all the sounds and lights.  
Fernando nodded. "Why you acting all sad Mami. It's Vegas." Fernando put his arm around her.

"Fernando, I look like a whale!" Katt stared up to him, but then pointed to Emma. "She looks like a porn star!" Fernando quickly glanced back to Emma and then touched Katt's Face.

"Mami, you look glowing, you're pregnant, nothing is sexier than a woman expecting…"

Katt laughed before feeling herself blush, "Fernando Sucre, you trying to flatter me…?" she asked while he shrugged with a smile, "cos I like it."

Emma now listened to the story about their mother, and her passing away from a brain haemorrhage. Emma froze.

"Lincoln, why do the medical records say she died of Liver cancer…?"

Lincoln looked up at Emma. "Simpler that way? Mix up?" Lincoln's eyes looked sadder then before.  
"They don't mix up Death." Emma said simply not trying to be rude or anything.

Fernando smiled, Happy that she smiled, "See Mami." He grinned.

Katt now glanced behind to see Emma and Lincoln looked like they were going to start a fight, her hand tightens on Fernando.

"Fine, screw you Lincoln!" Emma shouted storming away from him; Katt rolled her eyes before Fernando nodded.

"Looks like I'm helping Linc…" he closed his eyes as Katt quickly followed Emma to the bar, she really was going to beat her to death with the big book.

Katt sat down beside Emma on the bar stool. The Bar Tender had already gotten Emma a bottle of Jack Daniel's. She was drinking right from the bottle.  
"What now?" She asked darkly. "Orange Juice, Can not tap." She looked at the bartender.  
Who stared before nodding.  
"Go away."  
"You know that isn't going to happen Emma jeez... Thought you knew me by now." She paused. "What happened?"  
Emma shook her head before taking another shot of Jack. She took in the moment of having it slide down her throat in the warm burn.  
The bartender returned with Katt's orange juice and Katt spun it slowly.

"Emma, I never thought I'd see the day I'd say this, but you have a drinking problem." her voice low, and Emma slowly placed the bottle back down on the table. "Yes I am talking to you!"

Emma glanced to her hand, and then back to the bottle, then glanced around the bar, "anyone gotta smoke?" She asked as man was quick to offer her one, but Katt hissed at him. "Ok, no smoking for me…" Emma added before Katt grabbed the bottle moving it from her.

"I think you are addicted to Drama…" Katt finally said, and Emma blinked for a few moments. "Yeah you heard me, Drama, Addicted, you!"

"I don't think so!" Emma snapped reaching for the bottle.  
"Yeah! I think so!" Katt slide the bottle down the bar. "It's always fighting with Lincoln, Going emo about this." Katt went on.  
It pissed off Emma. "YOU'RE FAT!" She yelled.  
"I'm pregnant!" Katt narrowed her eyes. "See! Drama! You want me to get angry at you and walk away. Well it isn't going to happen!" Katt snapped.  
Emma narrowed her eyes. "Fat!" She said again. "Fat and marrying an OLD GUY!" She crossed her arms. "And not a little old. OLD!!!!" Emma continued.  
Katt just stared at her. She wasn't giving up.

Emma now glanced to Lincoln walking towards them with Fernando shaking his head, but his eyes going to Emma and the bottle

"It's no on him…" Fernando said before seeing Emma, "Katt how about we get you that meal…" He didn't like to see Emma like this, but Lincoln was staring in disbelief at Emma.

"Linc, she's going to An AA meeting when this is over…" Katt brushed her hand over Emma's cheek. "You talk to your boyfriend, don't yell, and then have kinky sex, cos I know for hell you need it."

Katt finished her drink before linking arms with Fernando, and Emma now looked to Lincoln with a frown.

"Want to take a walk?" He asked her as she nodded walking away from the bottle feeling him wrap his arm around her waist.

Emma curled close into his side putting one arm around his waist as best as it could and the other around his chest.  
Feeling his lips brushed against the top of her head. She let out a breath. She felt warm inside and out and it wasn't from the alcohol. She knew it wasn't. The spinning in her head however was.  
"I love you Emma..." Lincoln said as they walked down a not so busy hall way.  
Staring forward Emma smiled. "I love you." She watched as he pushed open a double door, leading them to an outside deck, under the strip. Emma looked around at all the neon lights, sights, music, people, the smell of tacos and exhaust fumes. "Mmmm..." She relaxed into Lincoln more. But she had moved to have her body against his. She lent up, kissing her on the mouth needy. She wanted it. She needed it from him. Lincoln's hands moved to be holding her hips. Close to him. He kissed her back.

Emma woke up the next morning with her face resting on Lincoln's chest, his hand was brushing up and down her back, and Emma kept her eyes closed pretending to still be sleeping.

"I've got to say, it's so much easier to say things while you sleep, like, I want you forever, I don't anyone else touching you, I love you more than anything…" he spoke softly as Emma smile, he clocked on while he watched her eyes still. "I also want to think about a three way with Fernando…" He said with a smirk as Emma opened her eyes quickly

"Really!" she stared, and he burst into laughing.

"No!"

"LINCOLN!" Emma looked serious as she whacked him over the head.  
"Ouuu bit-ma tongue..." Lincoln said.  
"I'll make it better!" Emma said jumping onto him. She started full make out, out with him, until she could taste a copper. "EW BLOOD!" She pulled back. She did enjoy it though.

"Can we come in… or you're doing it!" Katt said through the door, Emma quickly covered them with a sheet before laughing.

"No, you can come in…" she smiled when the door opened and it was Fernando standing in the door looking shocked.

"Are the naked?" Katt asked from behind Fernando, but he was quiet, "Nando…"

Lincoln was pulling the blanket further up over himself and Emma.

"No not naked…"

"Well; I see I any parts I can't be accountable for my actions." Katt said.  
Lincoln had pulled Emma protective close to him. His eyes were on her he kissing her neck. Emma giggled.  
Fernando looked around and away. Katt poked her head from between his arm and side. "Well, well" She said after a minute.

"Lincoln, card, we have to get that fifth card holder." She now reached carefully over the bed picking up Lincoln's shirt putting it own under the blanket.

"Well I think I was in the wrong room last night!" Katt laughed while she was watching Emma moving awkwardly on the bed, her eyes glancing to Katt with a laugh.

"Ok so pool, most people are gonna be there, so, yeah swim wear…" Emma giggled looking to a bikini she had on a sofa.

"Oh lovely, I get to look like a whale even more…" Katt muttered, but Fernando looked to her with a grin.

"A whale lives in water…"

Katt narrowed her eyes. She whacked him hard across the arm real fast.  
"Ow Mami!" He rubbed his arm. Lincoln laughed.  
He had wrapped the sheet around himself. Before looking around...  
It just wasn't fair, Katt though going down in the lift with Fernando, Lincoln, Emma and herself were heading down in.  
Emma was wearing her hair up in a twisted bun, sunglasses with a purple tint; her bikini was a tie up. Around the neck and back top and on the sides for the bottom, it was purple. With granite lighter purple over it. It showed off her curves perfectly. She even made the flip flops look sexy. She wore simple silver hoped earrings. With a Smokey affected make up. Lincoln was obviously getting hard just standing beside her. Katt on the other hand, well she was wearing black volleyball styled swim shorts with a tie up black top. But she pulled on solid green beach wrap thing with none slip-and-break-your-neck sandals.

Katt sat with Fernando as they both seem to be showing off their dark sexy tan, while Lincoln was watching Emma carefully chatting to the man at the bar, his eyes narrowed, but Katt jut laughed.

"I don't get you Lincoln…" Katt said while watching him, she had glanced to Emma doing all the moves; it was like high school all over again. "She wasn't so obvious in high school, her biggest flirt move was, 'Can you help me with my oral exam,' and chewing on pens…"

Lincoln's eyes never left Emma. Who even touched the dirty mans shoulder softly. It angered in.  
"Shut up Katt." Lincoln stated clearly.  
"You're just jealous you're not the old man!" Katt nodded.  
"Shut up!" Lincoln scoffed.  
"No? Fine, because you are white." Katt nodded.  
Lincoln gritted his teeth.  
"She is right Linc Bro." Fernando was leaning back.

"Well that was a big waste of cleavage!" Emma said while glancing down herself, "His more into hotdog than taco…" Emma now glanced to Lincoln placing her hand on his thigh. "His apparently into Latino men…" Emma smiled glancing to Fernando, he glanced to Katt, but Stared at Lincoln.

"I'm not Latino man…" he held his hands up, and then Katt pointed and started to Laugh.

"I'll get the oil… Nando you are gonna be getting the fifth card…" she giggled.

Fernando looked displeased, scared and shocked. "What...?" He swallowed.  
"You have fun with that Fernando!" Emma was giggling loudly. She was sitting on Lincoln's lap.  
Lincoln was glad he was a cracker.  
Katt returned with the bottle of oil. She made Fernando lay on his back and she sat on him, in a non sexual way.  
She poured it over his back and started rubbing it across his back.  
"Mami... I don't like this idea." Fernando said.  
Emma was watching the oil on Fernando's back.

When Katt had finally finished Fernando now slowly picked up his towel going to the free sun bed, before he left Emma quickly grabbed his hand placing them on her chest.

"What is that for?" He looked shocked, but Lincoln glared lightly.

"Just so you remember we all know your straight…" she now smiled waving him off and Katt was laughing.

"Emma, that was so mean…" she said while Emma sat back down with Lincoln who stared at her.

"Linc, I'm sorry, just I feel bad for the gay, guy, Fernando…"

Lincoln looked annoyed as hell like usual. "Mhm." He said looking to the pool. "How would you feel if it was a chick and we were sending Katt to bang her and I was like; 'Oh here feel up my sack! Just remember you like cock!'." Lincoln looked bummed out.  
Emma blinked. Katt blinked.  
"Uh Katt has no trouble sleeping with chicks... So there for ... YOU JUST WANT HER TO TOUCH YOUR DICK!" Emma screamed.  
"I was being ... Sarcastic!" Lincoln said quickly.

Emma rolled her eyes, "fine you know what!" Emma whistled to a woman walking by, "I'm sorry; I'll give you this fifty bucks, if you touch this man's penis!" She said to the woman who looked sick and walked away, Lincoln was staring in Shock.

"Emma!" Lincoln said as she now reached over taking Katt's hand placing on Lincoln's crotch.

"Fuck EW!!!!" Katt pulled her hand away, Lincoln still staring at Emma, his eyes glaring.

"I know you and Katt won't get it on, plus you should know I don't see Fernando that way!" her eyes softening, her hands touching his.

"I love you, and you get me, that is more important than my body…" her eyes now looking deep into his.

"Plus Emma's wants to have your babies…" Katt said while poking her head into the middle of them, and licked Emma's face.

"Katt, you know how to make a moment." she wiped her face with the hand quickly while Katt giggled.

"I am just saying, if Fernando's not up for that three way I am more than happy to help…"

"NO KATT NO!" Lincoln said.  
"Awwwwwwwwwww!!!!!!" Katt pouted.  
"Sorry Kitty. Maybe I can join you and Alex sometimes." Emma patted her hair like she was an animal.  
"That would be amazing. But ...I hope you don't mind Michael recording... He usually does." Katt put her arms around Emma and Lincoln's necks.  
"Ohhh ... I get he gets good angles." Emma wiggled her brows.  
Lincoln was flabbergasted.

It was getting late, Emma was now standing in the hotel room pacing back and forth, something wasn't right, Fernando had been gone too long, and Katt and Lincoln sat on the bed playing cards, with A new deck, and Lincoln was smiling.

"So you collect naked lady cards?" Lincoln asked as Katt licked her bottom lip at her hand.

"Pretty much…" she while watching his face carefully, her eyes trying to stake him out.

"Guys, I'm worried it's been three hours, Fernando isn't back, and I'm scared…" she hugged herself still pacing the room before seeing the door open.

"NANDO!" Emma called rushing into his arms, he hugged her looking confused before placing the black hole down on the table.

"What's wrong?" he asked as Katt glanced from her cards, but then glared to Emma. "She was worried you were being gay raped…"

A big smile brushed across Fernando's face, and then laughed, "Oh Mami, his got no junk, so he pays men to sleep with his wife…" he now glanced over to Lincoln with a 'I just got some' wink.

Lincoln laughed seeing Fernando. "Well, well."  
"We want details Fernando!" Katt said but her look was blank.  
"What happens in Vegas stays in Vegas Mami." Fernando was grinning brightly though.  
"Let's get outta here." Emma said quickly.  
Lincoln put the cards down Grabbing Emma's suit case.

When everyone had packed and was ready to leave Emma felt like something was wrong, something was missing, but walking out to the car she could see Ron standing by looking really worried, his eyes going from Fernando and Lincoln, but then Lincoln was the type of man that could tell when someone is lying, or hiding something.

"Erm yeah we have a little problem, I kinda lost the device…" He said in a low voice, and Emma could feel her jaw drop to the floor in shock.

"You lost it…" she said slowly, but Katt was pissed, she had enough of this crap.

"You little shit!" she charged at him, with her hands ready to wrap around his throat, Lincoln and Fernando both had to struggle to pull Katt off of him, but then Fernando glanced to Lincoln.

"What we going to tell Michael….?"

"That... I ... Emma will think of something." He whispered.  
Emma gasped. "OI!" She pushed her suit case into the hatch on the SUV, Suburban, and Katt's second favourite car in the world.  
She noticed a paint chip as the handle rubbed against the edge. She went wide eyed for a long minute before shifting her eyes. "Mhm! I'll think of something! Ron put the rest of the stuff in the hatch!" She barked. Pushing him out of the way, she could see he was still looking freaked out at Katt who was still fighting against Fernando and Lincoln.  
"Uhhhhhh." He looked at Emma who narrowed her eyes at him.  
"I will, make them let her go." Her tone smooth, cool but her eyes a serious darkness.  
Ron almost pooped his pants. He nodded listening to Emma he went to the back of the SUV and piled in the other two cases carefully. He slammed the hatch. "DON'T TREAT THE SUV LIKE YOU OWN IT!" Katt yelled at him.  
Ron stared.  
"Pregnancy hormones..." Lincoln muttered getting into the back beside Emma. By the back he meant the very back.  
IE; the driver passenger seats, the middle row and the back row. They were in the back. Lincoln put his belt on and wrapped his arms around Emma.  
Emma smiled resting her head on his chest she kissed just under his lips. Lincoln returned the kiss only on her lips.  
Emma slid her tongue across his soft but rough lip. He parted them; they commenced a make out in the back, noises included.  
Fernando got into passenger seat, Katt into driver. She turned it on, turning the radio down, putting her sun glasses on. She looked at Fernando who was grinning at her. She grinned in return.  
Pulling out onto the strip, it was going to be a lovely four hour drive back to California.  
The sun roof down, the highway breeze, Prefect for now.  
Emma had fallen asleep on Lincoln's chest between the two hour mark. It was good because she had just pretty busy all night if you know what I mean... Ehhhh;  
Ron was looking out the window with his music on worrying pretty much about what Michael would say and if he'd sick Katt on him to finish him off.  
Fernando and Katt were nodding their heads of a song they had no idea what it was about.  
Lincoln watched Emma, she looked more like an angel, maybe everyone did when they slept, they didn't think, worry, it was just ... Drifting.  
Pulling up back to the warehouse, Katt pulled the SUV right into the warehouse. Fernando was first out. He stretched back.  
Lincoln came out after Ron holding Emma bridle style who was still asleep. It was a little awkward normally Emma was always wide awake.  
Katt took her belt off, poking her bump. She stood up on the ground. She kissed the SUV. "Love you car." She whispered before shifting her eyes.  
Her eyes then found Alex, who looked eased, on the edge of a break down maybe. But eased, It scared her.  
But then she couldn't stop herself, she moved at him. He held his arms out and put them around her tightly holding her, His face in her hair. "I love you." He said; he sounded shaky.  
"I love you too..." Katt looked at him with eyes of question.  
"I LOST THE BLACK HOLE!" Ron finally said.  
It broke Alex and Katt's moment and it woke up Emma.  
"JESUS FUCKING MARRY AND JESUS HELL!" She dropped from Lincoln who still caught her.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter eight**

Emma didn't know what to do, Michael wasn't about, maybe she could confront him, maybe even have an intervention, but this was just wasn't the case, Lincoln had made Ron get out of our sight, maybe to stop him from ripping his throat out. Michael was back, but it didn't look like with good news.

"Michael…. I know!" Emma said to him while herself and Michael stood in the kitchen, his back to her, she placed a hand on his arm, "I know about your mother…" She added while he turned to face her, his eyes burning on her face for a moment.

"Lincoln told you." He said simply while Emma nodded, her arms folded around herself keeping her eyes on his. "Well you two need to stop getting stressed over nothing, ok, also I have to tell the other, we've got Gretchen working with us…"

Emma now froze, her eyes staring to Michael.

"Wait, WHAT!"

"She is working with us." Michael repeated, His fingers pressing against his palm casually, Out of a habit.  
"She can't." Emma stated wildly looking huge eyed at him.  
"We... Have no choice in the matter." Michael swallowed.  
Lincoln looked pissed. "Michael; if you didn't so remembered, she tried killing us, A SHIT LOAD OF TIMES!" He flapped his arms.  
Michael stayed calm.  
Emma's mind was flashing back in broken pieces of the kiss she shared with Gretchen. It was strange she remember it so well.  
"What about Gretchen?" L.J had walked in on them.  
Lincoln, Emma and Michael got silent.  
"Okay... Well... I'm going to walk by now." L.J then slipped between his father and the wall going into the kitchen.

Emma glared to Michael placing a hand on her hip, "Just don't have that woman come near me!" she snapped storming out the room, her face glared to Ron who was going to the bathroom but ran.

"So, I have to ask, did Gretchen hurt Emma? Cos she is seriously freaked…" Michael glanced over Lincoln's shoulder, but Katt was stepping into the kitchen hearing this and walking away.

"No, she only saw her once…" Lincoln said while he turned seeing Katt run away with that, 'I know something you don't know' face.

"Katt…" Michael called after he, but Lincoln was quick to spin around and hold her still.

"Let me go!" she snapped while Lincoln kept a hold on her.

"Spill what is up with Emma?" Michael asked as Katt kept her eyes a dark glared.

"I don't betray friends…" She hissed while Lincoln pulled her arms lightly, and she glared back at him. "I'm not saying shit; you need to talk to her!"

"How about you tell me!" Lincoln narrowed his eyes.  
"Nope," Katt shook her head seriously.  
"Tell. Me." Lincoln said again getting pissed.  
"Like I said I don't betray friends!" Katt growled under her breath. She pulled her arms away and walked into the kitchen. She wanted some peanut butter and chicken. NOW!  
Lincoln sighed.  
"Go talk to her Linc." Michael nodded.

Lincoln grunted going to the room he shared with Emma, it was hard to ask, but he knocked on the door lightly.

"No Fernando, you can't borrow my Macbook!" she yelled, but Lincoln open the door as Emma quickly straighten herself.

"I want to know, since that day with Gretchen, you have been weird about her." He now sat on the bed; he glanced at the screen to see Emma was writing down private thoughts as she closed it quickly.

"Nothing, just, she spooked me…" Emma now went to get off the bed, and Lincoln held her wrist, "Seriously, nothing…" she added but Lincoln's eyes burned intensely on hers.

"Emma, you think after near a yeah of knowing you, you think I won't pick up on your traits…" his voice smooth moving the Macbook off the bed, his other hand holding her other wrist pinning her to the bed, her breathing started to get heavy.

"You won't hurt me…" she whispered while he watched her face.

"Are you sure about that?" His eyes narrowed.  
"Very." Emma whispered still.  
Lincoln kissed her roughly than ever before.  
Emma turned her head away from him quickly, resisting that urge. "No!" She glared trying to be angry.  
"You can't say no." Lincoln knew that.

Katt now sat down glancing to Alex, his eyes focused on the photo of Wyatt, he didn't speak but Katt was running her hand light up and down his back. "Alex you will get him, and he will wish you kill him quick…" her voice was low haunting whisper, making him lift his head to look at her.

"Katt, when I get this man, I don't want you around, I don't want you to see that side of me…"

Katt's eyes connected with his for a second, she could feel her breathing quicken, she wanted to watch, and she wanted to see the man to course her love pain.

Michael walked into the main room looking around confused, but his eyes going to the stairs. "We need a plan to steal the fifth card, cos without the device…."

Katt's eyes broke from Alex's turning to look at Michael. She sucked her lower lip before looking around the room again.  
Alex had gone back to focusing on the photo. His brain was plotting what to do. What he could do. It didn't bother him to think of what he was going to do. No matter what the cost.  
"Maybe the card holder likes pregnant chicks." Katt suggested.  
Michael rolled his eyes. "Not helping Katt. No at all." He whispered.

Lincoln now walked down the stairs with a mean look on his face; he didn't speak much until he got to Michael. "I have an idea how we can get the card."

Lincoln then went to explaining the trick he used to pull before, and everyone was listening intently, even Katt was thinking of what a great idea it was, but then glanced to the stairs and then Lincoln.

"Is Emma ok?" She asked while keeping her focus on the stairs, Lincoln on the other hand was talking to Michael.

"Yeah, she's just not feeling well, so she told me to tell everyone, she wants to be alone…" his voice was calm, but Katt went to get up. "Katt, leave her alone!" he snapped making her glare darkly, and Alex held her arm.

"Just leave her…"

Katt pulled her arm back. "Don't!" Her eyes were narrowed dark.  
"LEAVE HER!" Lincoln glared at Katt again, who looked ticked.  
"DO NOT YELL AT ME BURROWS! SO HELP ME GOD I WILL KILL YOU!"  
"Gonna take me to an alley and shoot me in cold blood?" He suggested darker then ever.  
Katt froze. Before she grabbed a Macbook, A MACBOOK and threw it dead on at Lincoln's head...  
Lincoln ducked to the side and the Macbook smashed against the wall.  
"KEEP YOUR CRAZY BITCH AWAY FROM ME MAHONE!" Lincoln looked at him.

Alex now glanced to Katt, his eyes looking more worn out, he was tired, "Katt, please can you for once be calm…" he now got up looking to Michael.

"I think if we drug him, he'll be easier to take the card off…" Emma said stepping down from the stairs, her eyes focused to Katt who looked dangerous.

Lincoln glanced to her before placing a hand on her face, "I thought you weren't feeling well?" He said in a disappointed voice, and Emma brushed a hand through her hair.

"No you guys need me…" She said while glancing to Michael, "Just get Self, to get us an ambulance…"

"What?" Michael stared at Emma before looking at the whole picture.  
"Macbook I'm sorry." Katt picked up the two pieces of Mac. She curled up in a corner with them and held them close to her.  
Alex watched her for a long second. He sighed. She was a challenge.  
Emma looked around before biting her lip. "Fernando and Lincoln can use their mad car skills to."

Lincoln was holding Fernando as they come back into the warehouse; Katt was quick to her feet, and staring to Fernando holding his side, her eyes going ten times their size. "Nando!" she cried rushing to his side, Emma and Michael were quick into the main warehouse as well. Emma looked pale as she was quick with a fist aid kit.

"What happened?" Katt asked as Emma turned to look to Lincoln.

"Put him on the table!" she was now taking deep breathes, she wasn't used to bullet wounds, but she went to basic training on how to deal with bullet wounds.

"What happened?" Katt asked again more panicked, but everyone was dealing with Fernando as Michael stood close to him holding his hand tightly.

"Fernando this is going to hurt, but I promise you, I will fix this!" Emma now glanced around the room, her nerves on fire. She needed a drink.

"WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED!" Katt now screamed making everyone in the room freeze and stare at her.

"Answer my question!" She then said. Stress pulsed into her veins.  
"Not now!" Michael hissed holding Fernando's hand as he gasped on the table.  
Emma's eyes were searching around the wound. She poked it.  
Fernando screamed.  
",'Nando cupcake!" Katt looked like she might just bawl.  
"I need ... Hot water, lots, towels and ... A lighter." Emma looked at the basic first aid kit.  
Alex and Bellick rushed off real fast to get that.  
",'Nando!" Katt replaced Michael's hand. Fernando squeezed it as hard as possible when Emma put pressure over the area.

"Ai Jódame que esto duele como una puta!" [Fuck me this hurts like a whore!] Fernando screamed, and Emma bit her lip.

"Fernando Sucre, this is not easy if you keep moving!" Emma snapped while Bellick passed her the lighter, and Alex brought the towels and hot water. "Katt someone told them our plan, and Fernando got shot!" her eyes now focused on the wound finally getting the bullet out placing it on the table.

Katt now looking into Fernando's eyes, he looked in pain as Emma slow stuck a needle into his arm. "Emma… What are you doing?" Michael snapped while Emma rolled her eyes.

"Morphine, it will stop the pain, and make it easier for me to sow this up…"

"Morphine." Katt looked interned. She shook her head quickly.  
Emma was glaring at her reminding her Morphine was bad, VERY BAD.  
Lincoln looking around slowly, "She can fix him. At least."  
"I can yeah!" Emma snapped before watching Fernando.  
His body relaxed, he looked into a daze now. "Mmmmmmm!" He giggled next.  
Emma proceeded to sow up Fernando.

"Mami, I say you have a fine ass, oh man I want to do that yeah, both you girls are fine… Mmm, Mmm…" Fernando laughed using a think Latino accent making everyone but Emma and Katt stare at him.

Lincoln was starting to glare as Katt started to laugh, "His high…" her voice finding it hard to breath. Emma now finished looking around for Michael.

"His gone!" Michael come down the stairs, but then pointed to Lincoln and Mahone. "Come with me, I place a tracer in his computer…" he said quickly as everyone but Bellick and L.J left.

"Oh yeah, I bet you and Lincoln do the nasty like animals, I make love, me can make you alive!" he kept the Latino voice, starting to sound porno laughing louder.

"Well at least his not in pain…" Emma whispered making a mental note never to give Fernando morphine again.

"No, none at all." Lincoln was glaring darkly.  
Katt was getting a kick off Fernando though. She was laughing.  
"MAMI! OH MAMI! If you wasn't with Linc. I'd bang youuuuuuuuuuuu!" Fernando's song was to Emma.  
It made Lincoln angrier.

"Fernando Sucre, think of Maricruz, mother of your little baby…" Emma could feel a deep blush was over her cheek as she stood to look at Lincoln, her eyes finding his brushing a hand over his face. "I love you, his high, and you need to go help Michael…" her words sweet as she leaned up pressing her lips against his. Lincoln couldn't stay mad feeling the softness of her skin caressing his.

"You know, you're a deadly weapon to me…" he smirked quickly kissing her back; Katt was making gagging noises in the background.

"Please Kitty, it's hot, they are going to be crazy, with the naked sex tonight, I miss sex… Oh mami I miss sex!" Fernando cried and Katt now hugged onto him.

"Me too Nando, Me too!"

"Katt are you telling me you don't have wild pregnant sex?" Emma raised an eyebrow.  
Katt shook her head. "Haven't had sex since I got knocked up." Katt whispered being honest.  
Emma almost choked, laughing harder then before.  
"SEEEEEEEEEEEX I MISS YOU!!!" Fernando cried and sung.

Emma now felt like she was going to lose her mind before knowing it was just the three of them, her eyes going to the kitchen, but then back to Fernando. "Ok, Papi we have to move you off the table, and take you to bed…" Emma said softly placing her hand in his, Fernando held it sitting him, Katt now helped Emma guide him to the stairs.

"Emma, me you and Kitty can have it…" he purred while Emma closed her eyes, it was one of them moments to black list from her memory. "I can give you both a wild time…" he purred sexier.

"Fernando, you've been shot, I doubt it's a good time to get freaky…" Emma turned to Katt who was pouting lightly. "You're engaged to be married, and you know I don't do girl on girl!" Emma snapped, but Katt glared.

"No not unless I'm a dark haired, blue eye evil bitch named Susan B…" she muttered and Fernando's eyes snapped to Katt wide.

"She has a thing for that bitch!" he slipped out, his eyes studying them both, "she has feelings for a woman!"

Emma wanted to die, but Katt nodded, "They made out, more than once…" she glanced to Emma who felt he stomach sink.

"Oh damn Mami!!!" Fernando was looking at her. He stumbled over and Katt caught him as Emma let him go.  
Her heart was working a double rhyme now. "Thanks Katt." She glared darkly.  
Katt smiled. "Love you." She pointed out, still holding up Fernando.  
"Mami! Are you AC/DC to Susan?!" He wondered quickly.  
"NO!" Emma snapped.

"I think someone is lying!" Fernando laughed while Emma now placed him on the bed; she could hear the sound of cars and felt her heart throb.

"Fernando, you're high, you know nothing…!" her eyes kept to Katt feeling like it was going to be one of them things.

"Emma, you know, it's nothing wrong with liking girls…" Katt whispered while Emma ran her hands over her eyes trying to not be sick. "Emma, come on, you're not going to hell for being Bisexual…"

Emma's eyes snapped to Katt, she looked seriously pissed off, but her eyes now go to Lincoln standing in the doorway, his eyes wide.

Lincoln in the doorway his eyes were wide.  
Katt noticed. "Oh Hiii Linc!" She waved.  
he stared. "What?" He was shocked.  
Emma looked kind of scared so she took a step back.  
"EMMA LIKES SUSAN!" Fernando fell back onto his bed. He took Katt with him.  
"WAH!" Katt fell on her stomach and flipped over fast.  
"... IS that... Is that true??" Lincoln looked to Emma.  
"NO!" She glared. Lincoln turned around walking away, and Emma rushed after him.

"Linc!" she rushed and Katt glanced to Fernando.

"I would, but you're high, and I'm in love…" she lightly kissed him getting off the bed. "Sleep Papi…" Katt was following Emma who was after Lincoln.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter nine**

It had been a long night. A long night of listening to Fernando singing from his bed,  
Emma complaining to Lincoln she liked penis and only penis.  
Katt had been silent most of the night. Thinking things over in her head and writing stuff down, in a notebook.

"LINCOLN! I LIKE DICK!" Emma pointed to a banana.  
"Looks like a fruit." Lincoln commented, Emma then glared. She threw the banana at him.

"That's it take your pants off!" she glared to him darkly, her eyes could look deadly if she did care they was in the kitchen as she started to take her top off.

"Emma!" Lincoln called moving quickly to her, she pressed her lips tight on his, her hands moved down his body quickly, her fingers working his belt as he kissed her back hard, it was one of them time, and Lincoln never thought he'd ever have angry sex again, but Emma was pushing him hard against the counter, her fingers worked into his boxers, he was getting hard as he pushed her back hard, her eyes finding his, hungry, her bottom lip pouted out as she worked her hand up his hard member, his eyes kept locked on her.

"You want me to prove I want you, you keep getting jealous, possessive, so here I am…" her hand grabbed his forcing it on her boob, he looked to her hand over his, the feeling of the lace of the bra, it was like electric hot heat running into his blood.

"You are some piece of work!" he hissed but he pulled her tight on him her hands moved to around his neck, he lifted her up, sitting her on the counter and started to pull at her shorts, he pulled them off quicker than he could of imagined. His fingers now working between her thighs, he pushed a finger into her hard, she gasped biting her lip hard, titled her head back she could feel the rough movement of his actions, it was painful in the pleasant way, her eyes closed as he now used his free hand to pulled her face to face him. "Look at me!" he hissed while her eyes opened watching him with a smouldering look. "I wanted you to see me only!" his voice calm, harsh, but Emma got off on it, he moved his finger from her wet core, he placed it carefully on his tongue, her eyes widen, but kept watching him as he moved his hard on from his jeans, he pulled her legs apart to fit between them, his eyes never left Emma's face with a hard expression. "I want you to keep them eyes open…" he purred into her ear, he pushed in harder than he'd ever done, Emma's fingers gripped onto the counter, her voice gasp feeling him pound into her harder each time, his hands now holding her hands behind her back, but her legs wrapped around his legs feeling each pound pushing her to the edge his eyes locked dead on her, but she kept pouting her eyes open, he didn't kiss her, his eyes wide, watching her with every detail, he chest raised and feel, he could fell her tighten around his cock pushed hard and fast, he felt her moving on the counter, her tooth bit into her tooth. Lincoln could see the blood swelling over the top of her bottom as she wanted to scream. "You like that, you like this!" he grabbed her hair pulling it sharp, Emma gasp loud, he eyes squinted trying not to close as she gasp. "You like pain!" his voice dark in her ear, his hand moved to her butt pushed himself into her hard. "You like this!" his was feeling himself of the verge of coming as she now screamed loud, "Oh god YES!" she couldn't breath as Lincoln let out his moan, coming hard into her, he kept pushing hard while she kept screaming.

"Told you I like cock!" her words sweet, his eyes finding hers again, they kissed passionately, but Emma's eyes opened going towards the door.

"I think I'm scared for life…" Michael whispered before walking out of the Kitchen shutting the door behind him.

"You think you're scared for life." Katt muttered seeing him.  
Michael jumped he hadn't noticed anyone else in the small hallway. Probably because the lights were still off and the room was a pitched dark.  
He flicked the light on to find Katt sitting against the wall corner with a mug close to her mouth.  
The scent of coffee was strong.  
"Are you drinking coffee?" He rubbed his temple.  
"No. Smelling it." Katt took another inhale from her nose, moaning at the smell. "Oh god I miss coffeee." She whispered.  
Michael went to speak but when Lincoln walked out of the kitchen into the hall way with jeans on low it was awkward. "Mmmm'BYE!" Katt attempted to get up but failed. "Michael HELP!" She looked scared.

Michael rolled his eyes walking over he took the mug away from her.  
Lincoln watched confused. Like nothing had happened two minutes ago. He shifted his eyes.  
Michael pulled Katt up off the floor and she RAN away.

Emma was next out of the room glanced to Michael rearranging her shorts; her eyes glanced over Michael trying to forget what he saw. "I just got to say, why?" his voice low as Emma could see they were alone, her eyes rolled before glancing to Michael.

"I like it rough…" she now could hear grunted. "What the hell…" she rushed into the main room where she could see in a caged area, Wyatt tied to a chair and Lincoln was pounding on his face hard.

Katt sat outside the cage looking in with a pleasant smile on her face, she liked it, but then Alex was standing back pacing back and forth.

"LINC! LINC!" Emma yelled seeing him, before seeing Katt, Who was still watching. Pleasant, but her hands were crossed over protecting her baby bump.  
Lincoln didn't look up at Emma he continued beating in Wyatt's face in.  
The dark man grunted again he head being knocked all over the place.  
Michael had followed Emma. He was staring in shock.  
Alex noticed them first to speak to them. "You guys shouldn't be here."

Emma rushed into the cage ignoring Alex, but he was already getting his hands on Katt pulling her away.

"No Alex!" she snarled at him, "I am staying right here!" her voice clear, and Michael now picked up the phone to call Don, this was going to be dealt with.

Emma placed a hand on Lincoln's arm puling it back, but in mid punch his elbow collided with her nose. "Oh mother of fuck!" she called covering her face, her nose was slowly bleeding now.

"Emma!" Lincoln turned to face her as Wyatt laughed darkly, Emma moved close to him cracking her foot into his balls making his eyes roll back into his skull.

"Lincoln, his no use to us, if you knock his fucking head off!" her hand still covered her nose walking out.

"I'll get some ice…" Alex said moving to the kitchen, Katt's eyes glared to Lincoln, but knew it wasn't his fault, he was stuck in a violent moment, and she knew the feeling.

"I ... Your nose. I'm sorry." Lincoln said again before looking around the room.  
Michael was still frozen in a moment of thought, while talking to Don, closing his phone.  
Don was on his way.  
Emma was rubbing her nose still. The Urge to sneeze but couldn't.  
Alex returned with an ice pack wrapped in a cloth. He brought it to Emma's nose. Her fingers wrapped around it holding it close.

"Just tilt your head, to stop the bleeding…" Alex said while Emma rolled her eyes, she couldn't believe this.

"Alex, I am medically trained, and Lincoln, I know mistake, but we need him breathing!" Alex stepped back looking into the cage, so did Michael as Lincoln stepped out going to Emma.

"I'll make it up to you, I promise…" he whispered into her ear as she laughed it was a funny thing to hear him say so sweet, just considering the fact a few minute ago, he was fucking her hard core.

"Don't tilt your head back Emma!" Katt said sharply.  
"What?" Emma narrowed her eyes.  
"Blood rushes back into the throat, you cough choke and die!" Katt stated.  
Don entered the room next.

Emma wanted to seriously shout, but she knew the minute her voice raised she bust another blood vessel in her nose. "Again, Medically Trained…. I know how to look after myself!" she got to her feet heading to the kitchen again, she was hating the throbbing in her nose, plus she needed to check on Fernando's wound.

"So what's happen since I've been gone?" Don asked as Michael glanced to Lincoln watching his brother stare after Emma, it was strange, he wasn't going to be able to look at them the same again.

"We got Wyatt… Der!" Katt pointed into the cage, but he rolled his eyes, and then glanced to Michael.

"We've dealt with Roland's body…" he said slowly, but no one seemed to be upset about the git being killed.

Katt then clapped. "Did you ... Cut him up into little pieces?" She wondered.  
"No, Unmarked grave." Don hissed looking down at her.  
"What kind of government are you?" Katt snapped.  
"Ask your boy friend." Don tilted his head toward Alex.  
Who was looking around, Nervously Break down was oncoming maybe.

Lincoln looked around the room for a moment, it was like he wanted to beat the crap out the guy, but then Alex eyes looked scary as he glared into the cage, you could see the plan ticking over in his mind.

The afternoon the next day wasn't any easier as Emma stood looking into the cage, Lincoln, Michael, Fernando and Bellick had all gone to look at the layout of what ever blueprints were on the bird book map, Katt on the other hand was sitting closer to Alex, Don had manipulated a conversation recording of Wyatt talking to Emma, he made it out that Wyatt said the brother's are dead.

Don now phoned the General on Wyatt's phone playing the message, it was like the green light was given to Alex, he glanced to Katt, and then Emma.

"I want you two to leave!" he snapped while Don left them, it was like he was getting to have his time, he was going to make this man suffer. Katt on the other hand shook her head, it wasn't going to be that simple, and her eyes soften placing her hand on Alex's arm.

"No…" she said softly, "I'm not leaving you…"

Alex narrowed his eyes at her. Katt returned the narrow eyes.  
Alex broke gaze, looked from her bump to her eyes, "I don't want you here." He whispered softly.  
"I wanna be. If that makes me a sick person, than I am a sick person. Alex I know what this bastard did and I want to watch him suffer."  
"I don't want you to live with that."  
"I live with a lot already. Okay?" Her eyes sparkled. She kissed his shoulder lightly.  
Alex nodded.  
Emma swallowed. "I'm..." She then walked out.

"I just want you to know, what I do here. It's not who I am…" Alex said while getting the things he needed, and Katt was helping him set up.

It was the strangest few hours of Alex and Katt relationship, Katt couldn't help but feel safe, just knowing that Alex was capable of anything, he was making Wyatt scream in pain, it was what most people would find disturbing, but Katt kept quiet, and then it happened. Alex picked up his phone dialling Pam's number; he then placed it to Wyatt's ear. "I want you to apologise to her…" he snapped as Wyatt glanced to the phone hearing the woman's voice, it was a cold moment for Katt, but in the back of her mind, she was grateful the woman got to hear the voice of the man who killed her son, in mortal pain.

After the call Alex hung up the phone his eyes snapping to Katt's and she got to her feet, she see the cinder block behind her, and rope, it was time.

Katt sucked her lower him. Wyatt was looking at her as if she was going to help him.  
Alex picked up the cinder block with the rope. He tied it around Wyatt's upper body, tightly, before adding the block.  
He looked at Katt who reached around and handed him a Glock 17 - hand gun. His fingers shook lightly like the thrill was running throw him. He drug Wyatt up. Holding the gun to his back, "Walk. Now." He was cold. Wyatt started walking. His eyes forward with a painful expression. Alex was directly behind him. Katt followed with. She needed to see. Screwed up or not, this was revenge, closer, whatever. Being able to laugh about a Ginger bitch being dead was one thing; but being able to murder a six year old. Well you deserved to suffer for life and beyond.  
They were standing outside the docks, on the edge of them.  
"You and I ... We are the same Alex." Wyatt started. Alex didn't want to hear it. He was finished, this was over. He pushed Wyatt.  
Who stumbled back his eyes bug wide. Alex and Katt looked over the edge. Wyatt sunk quickly. Alex then looked up, holding the Glock down to his side. He was having his moment, His fatherly moment. Cameron was up there somewhere. Maybe he wasn't proud of what his daddy has just done. But he knew his daddy always loved him.  
Alex swallowed. He held his free hand out. Katt took it. Looking up with Alex...


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter ten**

Emma sat at the table while every else, but Katt and Alex had returned, their faces looked miserable, but Emma counted the numbers. "Where's Brad?" she said getting to her feet, but Fernando's face said too much, Lincoln looked in shock, so did Michael. "What… Oh dear god!" Emma held her hand to her face, she didn't think Bradley Bellick was the most pleasant of men to be around, but then him being here, she couldn't help but not hate him. Lincoln quickly rushed to her side, he rubbed his hands up and down her arms.

"He did it, so I didn't have to, he didn't want L.J or you to lose me!" he said while Emma kept frozen, Alex and Katt walked in, and Katt stared at everyone.

"Erm, who died!" she stated, and Alex knew who was missing right away.

"Brad, you idiot!" he muttered while Emma was now slowly crying, she knew it was stupid, but he wasn't a bad guy, a jerk in some cases, but never an out right evil SOB!

Katt swallowed. She didn't feel bad here either. It was fully clear Katt was a heartless bitch.  
Emma caught the look in Katt's eye. "OH MY GOD!" She yelled at her standing up.  
It made Katt nervous she stepped back.  
"YOU DON'T FEEL BAD! AT ALL!" She looked pissed off.  
"I..." Katt stopped herself.  
"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU, HOW CAN YOU, WATCH LIFE DISAPPEAR? I ..." Emma felt dizzy.  
Lincoln stood behind her, holding her shoulders and mostly her up. Emma was red faced glaring to Katt.  
Who refused to say anything else. She walked past, to the kitchen maybe for a snack.

Emma now sat back at the table before placing her head in her arms, the body count had started, and she wondered if it was a matter of days. Who was going to be next, Fernando, Alex, Katt, Michael, Lincoln or even Katt. God this was too much, she didn't know what to do getting to her feet heading to the stairs, she was tired, and she wanted to sleep and just try and wake up and this all been a bad dream. Maybe she'd wake up in her apartment, still an employee of Fox River, Sara no dead, Bellick not dead, but then Katt would be getting ready to die, and Lincoln. She rushed the last of the way to the bed covering her hands over her head starting to cry.

"Go after her Lincoln!" Michael said sharply before inhaling a hard breath.  
Lincoln watched his brother. For the longest minute before he ran after Emma.  
Katt wasn't so much worried about dying. Nine lives, the life of a cat. Meow.  
Fernando was looking around, Depressing, Poor Brad.  
"O..." Michael stopped quickly. His hands went to his head squeezing it hard he turned away in pain.  
"Pickle?" Katt questioned alarmed.  
"Head ache!" Michael gritted his teeth.

Don now entered the warehouse he glanced around to everyone, "Why isn't anyone working?" he asked as Michael glanced to Don, his eyes squinted.

"I need the rest of them pages to the bird book!" he snapped while Don glanced to Alex and Fernando.

"I got to ask, what's happened with Brad's body?" Alex asked trying to keep calm, he remembered the moment he met him, he remember asking him to help him, and it felt bad.

"Body was found, it's on ice!" Don said before turning to Michael, "Just know that I'll get into contact with Gretchen, you focus on that last card, and getting Scylla…"

Fernando finally looked up, his eyes finding Don, "I think we should have his body returned to hi mother, he would of wanted that…" he spoke softly, but Don shook his head.

"You all knew what you was getting into, so until I say so, no, his Body stays put!" his voice hard, and Fernando charged at him, his fist hit him hard before glaring darkly.

"Usted el hijo de una hembra, voy a jodiendo la matanza usted!" [You son of a bitch, I will fucking kill you!] Fernando spat as Alex now pulled Fernando off of Don.

Don patted down his shirt casually looking around. People have tired to beat his ass to many times.  
Alex was still holding Fernando back who struggled.  
"Do you want something?" Katt asked crossing her arms.  
Don mocked her crossing his arms. "Do YOU want something?" He wiggled his eye brows.  
"Gag." Katt said feeling the urge to puke.  
Alex growled at Don who ignored that.  
"Ship Brad's body back ..." Michael said the pain across his head subsiding.  
"Or we WALK!" Fernando added.

Michael was now looking over the piece of the map that they got off of Gretchen, Emma was sitting beside him as Lincoln was running her shoulders, it was one of them moments where everyone was quiet, even Katt for once was behaving, well she was on the Macbook keeping to herself, she had nothing to miss about Bradley Bellick, he was an ass. But she knew everyone else was having moments of remembering what kind of man he was.

Michael now glanced up talking smart, it was one thing that he was practically a genius, but to run in the smart talk was enough to make everyone feel stupid. Lincoln glancing over his brother's shoulder tried to figure out what the letters meant, but now Emma's eyes started to look worried to Michael he held his fingers over the bridge of his nose as he started to swerve, his eyes rolled into the back of his head, and Emma screamed as he collapsed on the ground. Katt stared from her Macbook as everyone panicked, Michael lay on the ground as Lincoln rushed to his side, he looked to his brother in blink panic.

"Linc, this is getting to serious, we need to get him to a hospital…" she said feeling like she should have been more forceful, but Michael started to Come to feeling everyone staring at him, his eyes going to Lincoln.

"What happened…?" He asked slowly as Lincoln started to carry him to a car, and Katt was helping him slowly, her eyes watering, Michael knew it was serious cos Emma was in the driver's seat.

"Alex, I need you to find, David Bakers…" he said slowly, his voice slurred but Katt shut the door looking to Alex, he quickly kissed her through the open window. Lincoln on the driver's side touched Emma's face; he kissed her slowly, her hands running up his face. "Take care…" he whispered as she nodded.

"I'll phone you as soon as I know anything…" she whispered while her hand played over his touching her face, she now started the SUV backing out, driving to the hospital.

Emma, Michael and Katt sat in the waiting room. Emma was playing with her fake ID, was it Don's idea of a joke to make her Michael's wife, or did he just do everything in a rush, it was stupid, but then Katt was sitting looking to a baby leaflet title. 'You having a baby out of wedlock you are going to hell' and was giggling.

"I need to be helping the others…" he said in a low whisper, and Emma now rolled her eyes, she placed a hand on his shoulder, her eyes carefully studying him.

"No you need to be here, finding out what's wrong with you…" she replied, and Katt was now looking into a bridle magazine, her eyes glancing to Emma and Michael who sat next to each other.

"I hate hospitals, give me hebbie jebbies…" her eyes glanced over the model on the front of the magazine before Emma played a hand over Michael's hand, he watched her eyes, full of concern.

"Michael, you mean everything to Lincoln, if anything happened to you, it would hurt him, and so you need to look after yourself!" she finally said as a doctor come up to them asking questions.

When Michael was put in for his MRI scan, Emma and Katt sat in the waiting area, Katt's hand placed on Emma's she could tell from her friends eyes that she was worried, she was worried as well, she couldn't imagine why a world could be so fucked up that the bad guys get to be old, ugly rich fuckers, and the good guys like Michael have possible brain tumours. Katt looked to see Emma staring blank at the wall.

"I, think I need, I need." Emma stopped speaking.

"Emma, no, just remember, booze isn't the answer, you don't need it…" Katt held Emma's hand, it was the fact that they both was feeling the tension

"I mean, Katt… I, I love Michael…" Emma said softly making Katt's eyes snapped to her face.

"You what!" he face shocked, how could Emma be with Lincoln but love his younger brother, it wasn't right.

"Not that type of love, I mean, it's hard to explain, but you should know…" Her voice soft, but Katt knew it, she loved Michael too, he was a good man, a great man, but he was lying in a machine getting his brain scanned and it scared the hell out of Katt.

"I know Emma…" she said slowly seeing Michael joining them. Emma and Katt got to their feet hugging him from both sides, he was hugging them back, but his phone rung, and he took a deep breath stepping away taking the call, but come back looking freaked.

"We gotta go…" he said looking around worried, and Emma looked around, she didn't know what to do, but Katt was excited to go.

Emma's eyes seeing cops enter the waiting room, and they all tried to leave bumping into the doctor. "I think Michael should stay in over night…" everyone froze looking to the man. "I know who you are, and I am worried about your health!" he said but Michael glanced to Emma and then Katt.

"Can you call us with the results…" she said handing him a piece of paper with the number to her cell, he nodded and they quickly made I to the exit to the car that Katt got into the driver seat.

Everyone was now sitting around the table, it was Michael talking about the room with Scylla, Katt kept still listen him talk, Alex placed a hand around her his hand on her bump, but it was a moment everyone knew they needed to get right. Emma heard her phone ring getting to her feet walking away.

"Hello…" she said slowly, it was the neurologist from the hospital.

"I have the results, Michael his got a hamaratoma in his front temporal lobe, I would advise that we operate as soon as possible, it's pushing hard against his brain, and if it's not removed soon, it will kill him…" the doctor said, but Emma's eyes started to water.

"I'll let him know…" she now hung up the phone walking to Michael placing her hand on his shoulder.

"Was that the doctor?" he asked as Emma nodded, but then pointed outside, her hand taking his, but Lincoln could tell something was wrong.

When outside Emma placed her hands on his shoulders, her tears could stop falling.

"Michael, you have a hamaratoma, and you need an operation!" she said her eyes focused on his but he brushed the tears from her eyes.

"Emma, just three more days, I will have this over with then…" his voice a plea but Emma shook her head.

"No Michael, you have to, or you will die…"


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter eleven**

Emma stood in the room with Michael, he was being prepped for surgery with the company, Michael didn't know that, he looked into her eyes as se placed a hand on his face, she promised to stay close to Michael, Lincoln on the other hand was trying to find Scylla, they got it, then Don double crossed them, Michael had a plan, but it was no use, everything went to shit, Emma was worried about Alex and Katt, they had gone to the law, but it was on use, and now it was down to this.

"Emma, where are we?" He asked as she placed a hand on his face, her eyes kept focus with his, she had practice this lie so much she believe it.

"We're in a hospital; you're being prepped for surgery Michael…" she spoke softly, his hand gripped onto hers his eyes wide as she brushed her hand over his cheek. "I'm not going to leave you alone, I promise..." her voice careful, he nodded slowly.

"I need to get Scylla…" he whispered, but Emma kept a hand on his face,

"Shh Michael, not now…"

"Nothing like ... Driving clear into meeting a Federal agent." Katt whispered softly, while pulling the SUV off a highway onto a town's road. "Felicia is trustable." Alex looked at her from the windshield. He had one elbow propped against the window. His other hand moved from tapping his knee to reaching out for her hand. Katt took her right hand off the wheel and laced it with Alex's fingers. He squeezed softly, Alex kind of felt like the bitch never being allowed to drive when Katt was with him. But it was a small price to pay. Katt was sure Felicia was a trustable person. To Alex! But hello Katt was a still escaped; missing Death Row Convict it would look pretty good on Lang's profile to have 'lured' a Fox River Nine into a trap. Set. At least she'd be granted two months on death row to have her daughter right? Who'd probably end up in care anyways because Alex would go to jail for aiding a wanted fugitive, It worried her as she stopped at a little gas station, Her eyes going to see a woman in a fancy Mercedes wanting around the corner.

When they started the surgery Michael was kept awake, Emma stood on the outside looking in, but wasn't alone as she turned to look at the General. Her eyes found him before sighing, she didn't like to admit it, but she wasn't sure to trust him.

"I've never seen such an advance procedure like thing…" she said while watching Michael, he was looking forward, but her eyes kept to the man beside her.

"Yes, we have advance technology and studies to help us do advance things, and save Michael's life…" he said while Emma looked to Michael, her eyes would close slowly.

"A few moments ago, you wanted him dead, now you're doing this, I don't get it…" she said while he placed a hand on he shoulder.

"Lincoln is getting me Scylla back, and for that I am saving his brother…" his voice sinister but Emma placed her hand on the glass.

"I, why would he do that, Michael will kill him…" Emma held a hand to say don' answer that, her eyes met his again, "Has this been done before?" she asked now, her throat felt dry, her stomach rumbled as she placed a hand to her stomach.

"Yes once before, and she living a full life, because of it…"

The Mercedes' door opened, watching Lang get out. Katt narrowed her eyes. At first reaction she acted just like an agent scooping out the car. Alex let his grip from Katt go after a short minute. He got out of the car first. In hopes that if Felicia screwed him over. Katt could get away in time. There was a flicker in spark as Felicia and Alex met for a moment. She hugged him. That angered Katt. Alex pointed to the SUV and it made Katt jump when Felicia looked at her. Alex waved her out of the SUV. She froze. Before unlocking her door, she got out of the SUV, standing on her sneakers. She looked at them both. She walked over fast as possible. Felicia was looking at her his eyes went hugely wide. "Did I mention ... We're having a baby?" Alex rubbed the back of his neck. Felicia shook her head seriously. "Awkward." Katt whispered. "Sierra." Felicia held her hand out. Katt glared. "Katt." She corrected. "Katt; you've done a good job keeping out of ... Prison." She couldn't think of anything better to say. "I paired with the best." Her voice was serious before putting her left hand on her stomach, Baby kicking, scared her felt like an alien. "Shall we?" She pointed to a diner...

Emma now stood alone again, the scariest moment of her life happened, the sound of a flat line as she rushed to the door opening the door rushing to Michael, her hands touching his face, she could feel the tears burning the back of her eyes, her hands rubbing his cheeks. "Michael, baby, please don't go, please don't leave…" her eyes going to the flat line and the crash cark, she could feel her heart pounding hard against her ribs before she placed her forehead on his, "Michael please don't leave me…" her words a low whisper, she lightly brushed her lips on his, and felt her hand on his heart, she hugged him tight feeling the tears fall off her face, onto his shirt. The Machine beeped as Michael gulped in a big amount of air gasping and Emma snapped to look at his face. "You idiot you scared me!" Emma sighed feeling her heart as Michael watched her face.

After getting Agent Wheeler involved with thing situation in helping Alex, He was being an ass hat to Alex the whole time. Katt wanted to slap him. But that was all the reason he needed to arrest them both. "How are you feeling about this?" Alex asked looking at Katt as Felicia was talking to Mark Wheeler, A few feet away. Katt was shaking her head.

"Not good." But Katt hadn't felt good about this at all. The while time this was happening. There was something in Mark Wheelers eyes that just put him off from everything else. Felicia looked down. Before looking up, she turned walking back to the table. "Alex..." She started. Alex stood up quickly. "Turn around." She said as soft as possible. Alex shook his head. "Take me. Let her go." He pointed to Katt. "No! Take ME and let Alex go. I'm special, Death Row. Look at the story that would make!" Katt was standing now as well.

"Relax. Were going to meet the AG, But ... Its for precaution." Mark nodded. Alex was hesitating. "Promise." Felicia looked to Alex making him put his hands behind his back....  
There was nothing like sitting in the back on an agents car with hand cuffs that didn't scream. WARNING SIGN! Or anything. Katt hadn't trusted it. But she wasn't having Alex go down alone.  
Alex had figured it out. He wasn't getting to see anyone. He looked at Felicia in the rear view mirror. She hadn't taken her eyes off of him. "Thank you." He casually said before looking out the window.

Emma sat on the bed while they finished the operation, it was a ticking bomb in her head, her hand held Michael's while she kept breathing in and out slowly, it was scary for her to think of the confusion, she loved Lincoln with her whole heart, but Michael, she felt a pull with him that scared her deeply, maybe a part of Sara's soul was stuck in her body, maybe she was just making drama for herself.

It was quiet to watch them doing everything, she kept her eyes on Michael as his thumb played with her fingers, his eyes glanced into her, and she smiled hopeful at him, but could feel the sinking thumb, and her head telling her she was getting too close, she had to stop looking at Michael that way.

"Just think. We've captured the illusive Sierra Benton - Someone the GREAT Alexander Mahone couldn't. Oh yeah because it's apparent he knocked her up." Mark was a douche bag. Felicia refused to speak to him. Alex looked at Katt with a sorry expression. Making Katt shake her head at him, she didn't want him to feel bad about this. Any of this, His eyes dropped to her stomach. Katt made herself look out the window. She couldn't, she just couldn't look at his expression of another loss in his eyes. "Any wishes about your kid?" Mark snickered mocking them. Alex didn't speak. Katt didn't speak. She would have said Emma, but if she told where Emma was then it would get her and everyone else in trouble. It ... Just wasn't worth it. "Can I use the washroom?" Alex said after a long, long pause. 'It's a right I have you know." He snapped. Mark pulled off sharply to a gas station. "If you so much as move the wrong way Lang will shoot you in the head understand?" Mark parked the car. "Not stupid." Alex looked at Katt. She looked down. "Do you need the washroom too?" Felicia looked at Katt who looked up. "Oh ... No." She shook her head. "Thanks..." She muttered. Felicia had gotten out of the car, Opening the back door. She drug Alex from the back seat pushing him into the public washroom with a gun into his back...

The operation was over, and Emma washed her hands while Michael slept off the whole thing, she sat back down placing a hand on his face, she then took a deep breath trying to make up a reason in her head for the way she was feeling, it was because he was dying, that was it, a dying man makes women feel bad, and she now glanced around the room they was in, it was bare, even dull looking.

"Michael Scofield, your not my type of man, you read, you understand things, and I'm not into that, but why do you make me feel like I'm going to go crazy away from you…" her hand felt Michael grip tight on hers.

Back on the road;  
Katt watched the trees passing by. Silence was deadly in the car.  
Felicia's hands moved up, to her hair casually. Alex looked around bending down. He pulled a piece of mental pipe from his pant leg. He smashed out the back window and opened the door from the outside. Pushing it open he jumped out, in a tuck and roll. Catching his balance, He took off running. It left everyone in the car looking shocked. It unsettled Katt for the most part. But she was glad. Mark had smashed on the breaks. Katt almost whacked her head off the back of his seat. He stopped his car. Getting out he started running toward where Alex went. "STAY!" He yelled at Felicia who was silent, before taking off.

Michael opened his eyes to see Emma in front of him, she was still holding his hand, but her eyes looked different somehow. "Feeling better?" She asked pushing a stray piece of hair behind her ear, Michael glanced to her hand, and then back to her face, and she looked worried.

"Emma, I remember the kiss…" he said slowly, and Emma bit her lip looking away, she didn't know what to say. It was something that would kill Lincoln if he ever found out.

"I panicked, I just, it's not easy Michael…" her words short of breath, but he kept holding her hand as she leaned forward hugging him, he moved his hand hugging her back carefully.

"It's ok, I won't tell Lincoln, but you have to understand, you can't leave him…" he said slowly, and Emma nodded, her eyes found his with a small smile. "I love you, but it's weird…" he started

"But not that kinda love…" Emma added while he nodded, she smiled.

"Yes that I really care about you, but I know Linc, he needs you…" he now see the General enter the room looking to Emma with a smile.

"Everything was a complete success, but we've got a loft for Emma to sleep while you recover." The General placed his hand on Emma's shoulder, she moved off the bed before kissing Michael slowly.

"Look after yourself, I'll see you later..." she now walked away before seeing the guard, and then turned to the General. "I'm not going to see him for a long time…" she whispered, and he nodded.

Katt twiddled her thumbs lightly, before she sneezed, Silence. "I hope he makes it." Katt finally said.  
"You're not mad? I mean ... He did just escape." Felicia didn't look at her. Her eyes were focused on the tree line. "Why be mad. I don't care what happens to me... S'long as Alex gets safe somewhere." Katt nodded she missed him now, A lot. Felicia nodded.  
"Can you do me a favour?" Katt blinked. Felicia stared to the trees. "What's that?" She looked unmoved. "If all works out and Alex's makes it somewhere safe. Can you, make sure he gets her?" She looked at her stomach. "Her?" Felicia blinked finally turning to look at Katt. "We're having a daughter." She nodded. Silence filled the car again, before the ruffle of keys. Felicia lent over and uncuffed Katt, Getting out of the car. She opened her back door looking down at her. "Go." She was serious. Katt looked wide eyed. "Huh?" She felt stupid. "Go. Greys Park. It's five minutes that way." She pointed. "If he isn't there, go to the orange sky." Felicia looked a little confused but nodded. "Are you ... Joking?" Katt was the one unmoved now. Felicia shook her head. "Just go. Now!" Her eyes narrowed. "I'm not doing this for you. I'm doing it for Alex." She nodded, before moving swiftly back. Katt stepped out of the car. "Uh... Thank you." She swallowed before she took off as fast as possible. She looked back seeing Felicia watching her. Unmoving... Katt had some lucky stars....

Emma sat in the loft, she sat on a sofa, but got up looking out of a window, it was big showing all of LA, but she felt a sinking in her stomach before turning to see Lincoln enter the apartment. She rushed into his arms before feeling him brush his lips against her, he kissed her deeply, her hands wrapped around him, her heart racing.

"Lincoln I was so scared…" She said, but Lincoln looked cold, it scared her even more as she stepped away from him, her eyes wide.

"Emma, I'm working for The Company…" he said in a harsh tone, but Emma froze stepping back from him, her eyes glanced over him and the suit.

"No… No this isn't right, they are evil Lincoln, they tried to kill us!" her voice a hiss, but Lincoln kept a straight face.

"I'm just doing what my family does best…" his eyes avoided her, it was making Emma want to cry but her eyes didn't shed a single tear.

"You can't!" she yelled.

"I am!" his voice snapped back, but Emma slapped him hard across the face, her skin turning red.

"GET OUT!" she screamed, as her fist hit him hard in the jaw, her eyes springing tears as Lincoln started to walk back, "GET OUT, GET OUT, GET OUT!!!!!!!!" the vase smashed as the door slammed Emma fell to the ground before hugging herself, crying loud sobs.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter twelve**

Emma opened her eyes; she could feel her head against Michael's chest opening her eyes, her fingers running up his bare skin. "Oh snap…" she shook Michael as he opened his eyes, his eyes going to her shoulder, skin, naked, oh God.

"Yeah I think we stopped, and we kinda need to be not naked…" Emma added while finding her clothes quick while keeping the blanket over her chest, Michael doing the same before the knew it they was dressed and getting out off the truck when the man opened the doors giving them a funny look.

"Ok thank you…" Michael said to him as Emma now slipped a few notes into his open hand.

"Just be safe now…" the man added as Emma and Michael walked away holding hands.

Lincoln was on the on the phone, everything was going wrong, and Katt could of told them all that, but no, no one listens to the only one to make any sense, but then Lincoln glanced to her as they were all in the hotel room again, it was strange but they didn't even know what team they were on anymore.

"I told you she had it, but do you listen, no, cos you have a piece of stake in your skull where a brain should be!" Katt snapped and sat down folding her arms.

Alex was quick to get Lincoln's attention.

The phone rang, but Lincoln kept a glare at Katt, it was the General, and now Lincoln walked out the room to take the call.

"You really are ... Horrible to Lincoln." Alex watched her. Katt then nodded with a pleased smile. "Being honest. When you spend a few months on dead row with someone, you tend to know a lot of mean things." She then grinned.

In a summer house, Emma explained, "My friend ... Lives here in the summer. She's taking some extra hours at work. She said I could use it." She lied. It wasn't her friend it was her parents beach house.  
Michael nodded kissing her cheek lightly. "Great." He looked around it was missing pictures... It was strange.  
"Okay. So we plan." Emma put a bag down looking around the house she'd been to once.

"We plan…" Michael placed a hand on hers, but her eyes found his quickly.

"What we going to do Michael?" She asked while he sat down on the chair near the counter.

"I don't know, find out who has Scylla, make some arrangement to destroy it…" he spoke in his calm voice squeezing her hand, but he knew that's not what she meant.

"Michael, I, this is really confusing." she said while moving her hand and quickly rushing over to the fridge pulling a photo down.

Michael had now looked to a piece of paper he had bee holding since his escape from the cabin, he didn't want to remember what he did to a man who tried to kill him in the woods, his hand looking to codes on a piece of paper, and then looking back to Emma.

"I know, but right now, we can focus on this…" he said before going back to the paper.

Lincoln returned looking to Katt and Then Alex, his eyes were wide but he knew that there was something they had to do to get Scylla.

A beep broke the silence as Lincoln looked to his phone, and then to Alex, "It's Michael he wants to meet…" he said before glancing to Katt, "Can you do it?" he asked as Katt got to her feet quickly it made her a little dizzy.

"Oh yes!" she grabbed Alex hand starting to pull him towards the door.

"Where is the meeting point?" Alex asked trying to ignore the pulling in his arm, and Lincoln sighed.

"The Marina…" he whispered before Alex got his keys.

Emma stood with Michael at the meeting point, she felt nervous, but Michael placing an arm around her waist pulling her close to him, she wanted to move away, if Lincoln saw them like this, it would kill him, but she felt relaxed in his arms, it was weird, she knew this was the worst thing to do in her life, it was horrible, but Michael was rubbing a hand up her arm before kissing her forehead.

Katt was been driving, because she could. She pulled up at The Marina.  
There was only one other car, in working order there. Katt slowed. She parked in front of it. She stared swallowing. Her heart fluttered.  
Alex looked at her, as she got out of the car first. Emma watched seeing Katt. She pushed open her door quick as well. They stared at each other though.

"Where's Linc?" Michael's asked, but kept his arm around Emma, her eyes kept looking to Katt who seemed in complete shock.

"His not coming Michael, but I'm here to warn you." Alex's tone was dry, his eyes going to Emma, and the way Michael was holding her.

"Well Alex, isn't that nice, but I don't need your warnings." he now pulled Emma a little more closely to him, but she kept still, it was strange seeing Katt, her eyes wide.

"Emma, are you and Michael…" she put a pointing finger into a O made with her other handing. Michael rolled his eyes.

"Katt I think we're all out of grade school…" he added while Emma bit her lip lightly.

"Just don't tell Lincoln please…" Emma added while Alex ignored this part of the conversation.

"Michael, you need to let this go, we are all on the same team…." Alex said trying to convince Michael, but he was having no of it.

"Tell Lincoln, that he needs to watch his back, I am going to find Scylla, and when I do, it's going to be destroyed once and for all."

Katt made a dramatic scream. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
It made all three of the others looked at her. "Sorry." She then smiled.  
"Freak." Michael muttered before glaring at Alex.  
Emma looked at Katt shaking her head. "We're not backing down off this you know."  
"Neither are we Emma." Katt whispered.  
Emma narrowed her eyes. "So were ... Warning?" She asked.  
Katt nodded. "I guess we are..." She swallowed.  
That didn't sit right in their stomachs and neither was little Sara. Katt patted her stomach.

Emma felt the feeling again in her stomach, "Michael I need a minute…" she whispered while he kissed her cheek watching her walk away.

"So how you treat you brother, pick up his girl…" Alex muttered, and Katt then nodded with a dark glare.

"Look, for now, just tell Linc this, tell him I am going to get there first, and he should remember I am so much smarter than he is…" he turned around getting ready to walk away.

"Just know, one thing Michael, you shouldn't underestimate us!" Katt snapped, but Michael ignored walking away to find Emma puking in a dumpster.  
Michael's hand went up her back softly and slowly rubbing her back, brushing her hair away.  
"I'm fine!" Emma squeaked throwing up again. Violently like projectile vomit.  
"Ewww." Michael muttered his eyes having caught a look.  
"Oh fuck you." Emma muttered getting sick again.

Michael laughed before helping her walk back to the car, it was going to be a hard thing to do, but as soon as they get back to the house, the sooner they could piece the puzzle together.

Getting back to the hotel Katt couldn't look at Lincoln, it felt weird to feel bad for him, but he was right at explaining a plan he set together, after finding that the sniper had a phone contact, and they had to go check it out.

Katt didn't like this; she was going to stay back from this plan, Alex now kissing her softly.

"You going to tell Lincoln?" Katt asked, Alex turned around to look at Lincoln who wanted to go, his face was dark, it wasn't nice to see him looking the way he did.

"Why, I don't see a point in doing that, but while we're gone, can you keep looking things up?" he asked Katt as she pulled the Macbook close to herself. "That's my girl…" he kissed her again before following Lincoln.

Emma was rubbing her stomach settling it, Getting back to the house. She ran getting some Canada dry. Quickly she downed it.  
"Okay Emma..." Michael looked to the windows computer. He turned it on listening to the annoying start up sound from hell.  
Emma was behind him. She rested her head on his shoulder, watching the Thing boot up. It took too long for their liking.

"Yeah must be all this stress no good for me…" she whispered softly and Michael took her hand with his carefully.

"Well I've got something, we can check it out." he got to his feet turning to face her, his eyes connected with hers before brushing his hands into her hair, she kept still.

"You do that; I just need to find something…" Emma now brushed her lips quickly onto Michael's before heading to the bathroom, and then her bedroom she used when visiting her parents, it was her room, it had her old school books, her Jane Austin collection, her eyes going to the bed, rushing she took out a box from under the bed, it was only a shoe box, but opening it she could see a pregnancy test unused, she checked the date, just in time, it runs out in a months time, she now pocketed the test putting the box back. A knock on the door jolted her as she fell off the bed.

"I got what we need, you ready to go?" he asked as Emma got to her feet.

"Rock and Roll…" she called her hands with the test safe in her pocket.  
Smoothing her hands down her jeans she shook her head for the longest minute at the door.  
Michael was watching her as he fixed his shirt, grabbing some keys. He looked back to the Windows computer.  
Emma followed his gaze. He was staring fixed on the black screen. She looked to the tower noticing the orange light. She was fixed herself before shaking out of it. "Michael? Ready?" She said again.  
Michael focused again. "Oh! Yeah!" His fingers brushed around her opening the door.  
"You just wanted to touch me right then." Emma whispered.  
"Yeah." Michael smiled. He lent in and shared a kiss with her.

Emma giggled, but felt a twang of guilt trying to forget what she was doing, they was looking on the note, and knew the address, when they got there it was a parking garage. Michael found the right spot where a fancy car was, he took a piece of slip pipe metal pushing it into the little opening of the car door and Emma laughed. "Looks like Nando had a good impression on you…" she spoke with a sarcastic tone, but Michael laughed it off.

"I left a good one on him too…" he got the door open while Emma rolled her eyes waiting for him to let her in too. He reached over opening the passenger seat, Emma started to look around the back seat before finding a briefcase under her seat, and she opened it slowly hoping it wasn't a bomb.

"Keys," She passed them over to him with a smile, "A map, to an airport, and" she lifted something up cringing back from it, the shiny metal, and the ammo. "A gun…" she whispered hoping it wouldn't hear her.

"So now who is this VS…" he said slowly, but her hands shut the case before feeling sick, she still and will always hate guns.

"Well get to the air port and we will find out who he is…" she now watched as Michael started up the car, it was going to be a long drive, but it was a nice calm drive, so Emma didn't feel like being sick.

"So, your tattoos, you like them right?" She asked while playing a finger down his exposed arm, her eyes travelling the memory of seeing the whole thing, and remembered why he got them.

"They grown on me, I designed it myself, so…" he shrugged and Emma held in a giggle. "What?" he added while she shook her head lightly.

"Just you still walking around with Blueprints to Fox River on you…" she now laughed hearing a phone was ringing, "not me…" she shrugged, but Michael rolled his eyes.

"It's coming from the briefcase…" he pointed, and Emma felt dumb opening the case, her hands pushing stray pieces of brown hair behind her ear, and then took out a phone holding it up.

"Private number…" she whispered while glancing to the screen feeling scared of the unknown person.

"Put it on loud speaker…" Michael said quickly while keeping his eyes on the road, and Emma nodded while clicking the phone. "Hello…" he spoke darkly into the phones direction.

"Michael…" a woman's voice could be heard from the phone, the car went silent as Emma heard the phone go dead and the call was ended.

"Was that your mother?" she said in a calm voice, but Michael just kept quiet and kept driving until they got to the airport.

"I need to use the bathroom…" Emma said when they arrived, and Michael rolled his eyes, "I need to pee…" she added while finding the sign that said ladies, and Michael waiting outside for her.

Emma glanced in a mirror at herself, she felt dizzy, it wasn't a feeling she wanted to remember going into the stale, she felt like a teenager hiding a test from her parents, but her hands shook opening the test, and after she took it she cleaned it off before putting it back into her pocket, she didn't want to look just yet, and now she stepped out the bathroom with Michael looking to her funny.

"Ok so what ever happens it happening in thirty minutes…" he whispered, and then took a deep breath, "We need to get a look at the flight records…" he whispered while Emma patted his head.

"You need me to distract?" she asked brushing her hands down his arms as he nodded with a smile quickly kissing her. "I'll do that for you, cos you asked so nicely…" she turned around now looking to the sign, leaned forward on the counter with her most flirty smiles. "There's a sigh there saying I can learn to fly here, do you have a pamphlet I can look at?" her eyes sparkled as she fought the need to feel sick again, the dizzy spells are just no eating, she kept repeating to herself.

"Yeah I can get you something…" he looked away, and Michael used this time to take what he needed and Emma joined him shortly looking to the information she was given.

"Ok I got what we need…" Michael said as Emma glanced out the window to see Company goons entering the parking lot, parking and walking towards them.

"Michael we need to get out of here, or they will kill us…" Emma said grabbing his arm; he pulled the page out following Emma.

Katt stared up as T-Bag entered the hotel, his face looked like it had been a punching bag, but she laughed pointing to him. "Oh sexy look…." she kept laughing while T-Bag glared at her wetting some clothes and glared to her. "oh you know I am joking Teddy…" she said with he deep southern twang, he glanced to her watching her starting to make him a cup of tea.

"I sometimes think you are the only one of our family that turned out right!" he said with a sad hint in his voice, but Katt froze.

"I don't…" her eyes going to the door as Lincoln, Don and Alex come back into the hotel looking to T-Bag.

"Where's Scylla…?" he asked while Katt could see they didn't have it, but Lincoln held up a yellow piece of paper. "I got my face busted open for a post it note!" he glared and Katt took a deep breath.

"It's something to help us!" Lincoln glared while placing it down on the table, and Alex went to typing on the Macbook before smiling, "Vincent Sandinsky is on a flight heading to old memorial Airport, but we've got fifteen minutes to get there…" Alex said as everyone got up to leave, but T-Bag waved them off.

The walked quickly. In a fast pace trying to be casual at the same time. It wasn't working out to well. Michael grabbed Emma's hand and broke out into a run. She followed him not that she had a choice they were clinging to each others hands so tight blood flow was nearing impossible...

Michael went James Bond and kicked in a radio operation door. Pulling out a gun he pointed it at the radio guard. He looked up frozen, putting his hands up. "I need you to get a message to a plane." He was serious.  
"I ... Uh huh! Anything you want!" He nodded shaking a bit; after all he was a radio control officer but a GSG9 Agent.  
Emma had closed the door, locked it and was catching her breath. Her stomach bubbling unsettled feelings again, she pushed passed Michael getting sick into the trash can.

"Behave!" Lincoln warned him pointing an unloaded gun at his face.  
T-bag hissed. "I always behave." He tsked his teeth putting a cloth on his face.  
"Fifteen minutes. The Pregnant whale drives." Don said throwing the keys at Katt who caught them with a glare.  
In the SUV Katt adjusted the seat to be able to reach the gas and break.  
Lincoln snickered looking up as they drove nuts.

Emma was now being driven to the airplane, she smile seeing the man get off the airplane, "Mr Sandinsky, would you like to come with me please…" she placed a hand on the arm of the man stepping forward, her other hand went to his side pocket taking out a cell phone.

Michael now pulling up in the car and got out with the gun making Emma stare a little freaked out.

"Get in the car…" Michael snapped through his teeth seeing that the goons had clock onto them, and Emma quickly got into the driver's seat as Michael got into the back with Vincent Sandinsky, who was looking terrified, but Emma now started to drive like a spazz down the run way, she could see the goons on her tail as she tried to swerve and slid out the way, but another SUV blocked her path.

"Get out the car now!" a man yelled, and Vincent started to freak out, and Michael glanced to Emma. "I said get out!" the man yelled again.

Michael and Emma stepped out slowly "Get o your knees!" he barked to them as Emma and Michael did as they were told. Vincent got out the car, a man took him walking away.

"What we do with them?" the man holding the gun asked as Vincent was walked away.

"Kill them!" he said as the man with the gun aimed to Emma's head, a loud bang caught her attention, the man holding the gun fell down, and the other two got killed. Michael getting to his feet saw Alex holding a sniper rifle.

Emma quickly threw her arms around Michael feeling tears burn down her cheek, he patted her head slowly before kissing her forehead. "It's going to be ok, no one is going to hurt you."

Don was dragging Sandinsky off toward the SUV.  
Michael was holding Emma close to his body it was kind of obviously that.  
Katt appeared behind Alex, Taking the PSG1 away from him. She petted the Rifle.  
Lincoln saw Michael and Emma. His heart broke. But he was glaring.  
Michael looked up. "What are you going to do?" He questioned, Still holding Emma.  
"Dunno." Lincoln said casually. "You should go." He was serious. He turned to leave.

"Lincoln please…" Emma said softly as he turned around watching her eyes, his heart squeezed tight in his chest, she looked scared, his eyes going to his hand to her face again.

"No Emma, just, no…" he then looked to Michael.

"You know this isn't over, not by a long shot!" Michael added while glaring darkly to Lincoln and Emma turned her head away feeling scared of Lincoln.

"I told you not to come Michael…" he added while he got into the car and the drove away.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter thirteen**

Emma sat down looking to the phone, it was strange to read other people's Emails, but then she could tell the two people knew each other. Michael sat down with he placing a hand to her back looking to the phone. "There is so many emails between Christina and Vincent…" her eyes find Michael's as he took the phone from her, and Emma got to her feet, "Maybe you should tell Lincoln." she patted his shoulder, and he nodded. Emma kissed his forehead before going to the bathroom.

Emma now reached into her pocket taking out the pregnancy test, her eyes glanced over the little cross, she felt her heads shake dropping the test on the floor, her body rolled into a ball feeling the tears brush down her face, her hands touching her stomach, and she didn't know what to feel.

Michael was now on the phone, it rung before he could hear the deep breathing of Lincoln.

"What do you want Michael?" He snapped into the phone, and Michael took a light breath.

"Vincent, he knows mom, there is emails and calls between them, and I thought it would help you out…" Michael said calmly, his eyes going to the bathroom, he worried about Emma knowing that she was in love with two men couldn't be easy.  
"Yeah thanks." Lincoln said looking at the man in front of him clamming knowing nothing about Christina. His face was bleeding. He'd been crying a little bit as well. Lincoln didn't wait for another thing to be said from Michael he was still angry about what he saw at the airport. He dropped the phone on the counter and headed toward Sandinsky again. "Lincoln." Katt said sharply. His eyes snapped to him, Dark.  
"I know what you saw, I saw it too. But you need to calm down before you give yourself a heart attack or something." She was serious.  
"I don't care anymore." He ran up the two steps, pulling a gun out on Sandinsky.

"Where's SCYLLA!" Lincoln yelled in his face, his eyes slitting dark pointing the gun to his head, it felt good to let his anger out on this man, it was simple.

"Linc, he can't talk if his dead!" Alex snapped while he kept a safe distance from Lincoln when he was in this frame of mind.

"Lincoln Burrows STOP!" The General stepped into the room with his goons with him, he glanced from Lincoln to Vincent, and it was like seeing his worst nightmare unfold.

"Hello Jonathan…" Vincent said even if his face looks sick to see the man moving closer to him.

"Ok everyone, I am taking over from here…" The General's face looks horrible.

Emma and Michael arrived at a abandoned warehouse, Emma was holding her stomach, and Michael was putting some powder into a bag, his eyes glancing back to Emma with a small smile. "After this, I'm gonna take you out for dinner, what ever you want." he smiled as Emma nodded carefully, and then looked over what he was doing.

"Really, sounds like a date…" Emma laughed while Michael touched her face; Emma closed her eyes for a moment. "Good luck." she said while he kissed her softly.

"You too…" Emma now walked away before one glance back.

Goons were spreading around looking for Michael, Guns drawn quickly. They moved silently. Emma was silently against her back seat on the car Michael and she came in. She was rubbing her stomach rocking slowly the rocking helped like it was magic or something. Michael quickly opened the driver side of the car and got in, Speeding 'off' quickly looking in the mirror at Christina and her goons getting into the car, Turning it on. Michael slowed down, turning around driving near them. "Michel!" Emma felt awful again.

"OH HELL NO!" Katt snapped her fingers. She moved toward the General but stopped when one of the agents with him had pulled a gun on her. Not fearing so much her safety but ... The babies, because the gun was aimed at her stomach. Not her.  
Lincoln glared. "Excuse me? I don't think so! THIS BASTARD KNOWS CHRISTINA!!"

"Yes, and you have one day to find Scylla, one day!" he held his hand up, they had been given a hotel room, and Lincoln looked back to T-Bag, Alex was quick to put his face close to T-Bag.

"Don't come near us, we will kill your white trash ass…" his voice hissed as Katt rolled her eyes.

"You are a very bad teddy!" she kneed him I the balls, he rolled his eyes falling down, and Katt was quick to leave the hotel to go to the other one to find out more about Scylla.

"Okay. As I was saying," Lincoln had glared, darkly.  
"Calm down for the last time!" Katt smacked him across the face.  
Lincoln stared at her with dark eyes. "What the hell was THAT for?" He glared.  
"I just wanted to hit you." She whispered.  
There was a long, silent pause. "I miss Emma..." He sounded sad.

Emma and Michael duck taped Christina to a chair, she was still passed out, Emma placed a hand on Michael's shoulder while he finished the taping, his eyes found hers slowly before standing up kissing the top of he head.

"Just know it won't be too long now…" he said in a low voice, and brushed his hands down Emma's arms, she was looking to Christina.

"Wow, finally meeting the mother, gotta say, it's a step up from the last mother I met…" she laughed trying to forget the Owen's  
Michael thought back to that too. He started feeling guilty again. He swallowed looking up at Emma. "Sorry." She whispered kissing the top of his head. She squeezed his shoulder before looking at Christina still passed out. "I'm going to get something to drink." Emma pointed to the fridge.  
"Okay." Michael whispered tilting her head up he kissed her. She returned his kiss. Before walking into the kitchen she burped.

Katt, Alex, Don and Lincoln walked into the hotel room, it was empty as everyone one went on a rampage searching for any clue of where they could be heading now, Katt sat down rubbing her back, she was getting to big for this, and her eyes going to Alex.

"This is pointless, we are always going to be one step behind them, and this is going to end badly!" Alex's eyes glared, Katt felt frozen as she placed a hand to her belly again, it felt weird to be getting to the thirty week mark, and she didn't want a baby born into this kinda world.  
"Alex calm down…" Lincoln said, even if it sounded stupid coming from him, they needed to get it together.

Christina slowly come to, her eyes going to Michael sitting opposite her and then to Emma was stood the other side of Michael, she had a bottle of water in her hand, chilled, and Christina watched her hands move to her stomach, and she smirked.  
Michael watched the woman in front of him sitting more comfortable in the chair.

"I've waited twenty three years for this…" she said softly, and Michael just stayed still while Emma watched the two of them.

"And it's just going to get worse!" Don came out of another room looking around on a desk. "How do you make that kind of mistake huh?!" Alex dropped some papers. Words were mixing together for Katt she wasn't understanding anything clearly. "You know I should' a known better..." Alex looked up. "Then to have gotten anywhere near this ..." Lincoln looked in a drawer holding bullets he then put them down. "No! No we can't go! You saw the photos right?! You SAW the photos so you know what he is going to do with them! We should have known WE HE WAS GOING TO DO WITH THEM! THAT WHAT WE SHOULD HAVE KNOWN!" Alex pushed over a stand. Katt jumped. She looked scared.

"I just ... Won't have the time to say all the things I want to say." She continued.  
Michael was looking emotionless in the chair that Emma was standing behind.  
"What makes you think I'll let you?" His tone was cold,

"Because I'm your mother." She sounded shaky. It made Emma's stomach sick again. "That's something you can't change." She sounded colder now. "Something you can't take away..."  
Emma was looking out the window of the little house. Christina looked at her before looking to Michael again then back to Emma. "It's nice to meet you Emma... In some ways ... Michael's done well for himself."

Emma snorted back a laugh; it was funny to feel like she was being watched carefully. "Lincoln's lead you down a dark path…" She said now looking back to Michael, his eyes narrowed as he kept staring at him.

"I don't want to hear anything come out your mouth that isn't about Scylla, and how I can get my hands on it!" Michael snapped, but Christina kept still.

"I don't have it, but I can help you…" she said leaning forward, ad Michael leaned back his eyes glazing over.

"A mother son scam…" he said while she nodded, but his eyes didn't connect with her. "How nice of that…"

"Well you should know how easier it's to think after the operation, why we see the big picture and all its little moving parts…" she relaxed back down watching him with dark eyes. "That's why you can manipulate me like the others…"

Don was now looking around the desk as Lincoln pick up a piece of paper with a rent a car logo on it, his eyes went to Don who was holding an envelope with numbers on it, and then Lincoln picked his phone up.

Katt couldn't help but feel her heart pounding hard against her chest, she was glancing from Lincoln on the phone to Alex pulling at his hair, it was enough to break her heart, but he slowly meet her eyes. "Katt, I'm sorry, it's just I can't take this…" he said slowly, but Katt touched his face, his fingers laced with her before they kissed slowly, his eyes closed feeling her hands moved to the nap of his neck kissing deeper.

"Ok Guys we gotta go, we have an address…"

Katt nodded breaking their kiss. Well Alex broke it and Katt was first to react. "I'll drive." She put her hands on her back. "Are you going to make it?" Lincoln question handing her the keys, Katt nodded again. "I'm fine." She glared. She walked in front of Lincoln, Alex and Don.

Michael's eyes were down, looking at the floor and its dust particles. He looked up to his mother. 'You're running out of time." His voice his mean Scofield voice. Emma was watching between the two from the sofas arm. Her arms were crossed over each other. Michael stood up, walking away. Emma watched him before getting up she followed.

Michael entered the other room running his hands over his head, he wanted to hit that woman so hard it was making him want to scream, and Emma stepped in front of him holding his arms down, "Michael, calm down, she's trying to get to you, and you can't let her." She whispered holding his hands; he laced his fingers with hers while watching her face carefully.

"It's just twenty three years, and she can still get inside my head, I just…" he was broke off from his panic as Emma kissed him slowly, he relaxed.

"What if I got talk to her, I don't have any issues with her…" Emma said while Michael sat down, Emma lightly kissed his head before walking into the other room.

Katt drove like a spazz like normal before the made it to the bank; it was strange for Katt to pull outside looking to Lincoln and Don.

"I'll stay outside here ready…" she then turned to Alex in the passenger seat, and he nodded them to go.

Alex watched them enter the bank as Katt started to drum on the steering wheel, she was humming a song to herself before Alex cleared his throat.

"I'm sorry about all this; I just wish we could be a normal couple…" Alex spoke softly as Katt laughed.

"Doubt we'd be together if it wasn't for all this…" she said while waving a hand, "It's crazy when you think about it…"

Alex laughed. "Yeah. Good thing you and Scofield disagreed that night." He remembered it.  
Katt bit her lip then nodded. "That was a good night." She had to nod again.  
She watched as a guy walked from the bank with a silver case, the moment later, Don and Lincoln running after.

Christina looked at Emma with her dark eyes and her ginger hair.  
"Hi Emma." She said happily though, catching her breath from struggling while they were gone.  
"Save it." Emma took a seat in the same place Michael had been sitting.  
Christina gave her a glaring look. "You look nice today." She locked.

"I don't do the flattering…" Emma sat in front of Christina; she ran her hands down her legs watching her.

"You're pregnant…" she said while Emma's eyes went wide glancing to Christina in a 'how could you know' face. "I can tell, the way you hold yourself, how you protect you stomach, and you don't even know you're doing it, it's maternal…" she said sly, and Emma turned to face her quickly.

"And you would know all about that, you left them…" her eyes fixed on Christina's they reminded her so much of Michael's. "You don't have the right to try and explain yourself…" Emma turned away from Christina.

"Michael doesn't know…"she said in a harsh tone, and Emma bit her lip walking to turn around.

"I know Michael more than you…" she said while Emma faced her again, her eyes rolled before laughing.

"I find that hard to believe…" Emma looked to her before Christina made her stare more darkly.

"His my son, I know how he thinks, just because you see him in a shrinks office, get ink together…." she raised a eyebrow, Emma got to her feet before storming out the room.

Lincoln and Don Jumped into the silver SUV, "Follow that van!" Katt nodded putting her foot down seeing the man who had the silver case getting a head start, but Katt wasn't called a demon behind the wheel for nothing, she drove after the man, and she kept getting a nagging feeling something wasn't right.

"I'm not liking this." Katt said after a moment on pondering. "It's just your motherly thing. Keep going!" Don snapped. "Don I will come back there and I will CUT you!" Katt glared. Alex sighed rubbing his forehead. Lincoln's eyes were dead set. This was over NOW!

Michael was getting fed up with this kind of thing. He wasn't handling it as well as suspected he could. He found Emma storming into the room. He reached for her and she moved close to him. He held her for a minute kissing her head. "I hate that bitch." Emma whispered softly. Michael rubbed her back. "I'm going to get to the bottom of this don't worry." He promised. He let her go and he headed into the living room styled area. He glared to his mother who was smirking shallowly.  
"It amazes me to see how different you and Lincoln are, but then you always knew that." she was sickly smiling to Michael, "He liked trucks, you took apart the TV, he has green eyes, you have blue, and don't get me started on the difference in IQ, you've always known it, but you had no one to confirm it…." Christina spoke in a haunting tone, and Emma kept her eye on Christina from the doorway.

"And what is that?" Michael snapped looking out the window avoiding looking at Christina.

"That Lincoln, his not your brother…" her voice was cold making Emma freeze holding her hand over her mouth feeling sick.

Katt kept driving, this guy's was starting to piss her off, and she was getting a shorter fuse with every time someone pissed her off, she glanced to Alex before back to the road.

"MOVE!!!" Katt honked the horn, her hand smashing on the horn more times, "Fucking Sunday drivers, it's Saturday!!!"

She laid on the horn more. "FUCKING JESUS CHRIST MOVE YOU ASS HAT!" Katt watch the car finally speeding up slowly. She gunned the gas and the tires squealed and burnt out with smoke and black marks on the road. They stopped again and Katt looked pissed. "JESUS CHRIST ALL DEVIL LORD AND ASS WHORE GINGER!" Katt crossed, Lincoln looked shocked.

Michael glared darkly. He got up fast, rolling his sleeves up. His mind was gone. Different places, storming into the washroom; He turned the tap on with the hottest water possible. Watching it fill up. He turned it off and stood up. Emma was watching horrified. Michael grabbed his mouth pushing her. He cut the tape before dragging her to the bathroom; he turned the taps on and forced her head near the water.

"Where's LINC!" he screamed at her, Emma stood in the doorway looking horrified, she grabbed it before trying to figure out what to say. "WHERE IS HE?" Michael glared again pushing her face into the steam, and Emma felt her hand covered he stomach. Frick stupid motherly instincts stink!

Christina now broke down confessing where he was, Michael turned the tap off leaving Christina on the bathroom floor. Emma was quick to follow feeling her hand reach out for Michael.

"I'm going to go find Linc, and you stay here, if she gives you any trouble…" Michael pointed to the gun that Emma avoided at all cost. "Don't listen to her, ok…" he leaned forward kissing her one more time before walking away, Emma now sat down exhaling through her nose, this was a nightmare.

They all jumped out of the car, Katt knew they needed to run, and maybe this baby was getting smart as it had moved in a place Katt could run easier, not fast but still enough to keep up with everyone who was running after the man, it was getting scary, like he knew where he was going, and it kept getting more and more puzzle piecing together in her brain, and the phone in Lincoln's pocket again was driving her crazy as fuck. "ANSWER YOUR DAMN PHONE!" Katt said while running.  
Alex looked behind at her. Lincoln didn't listen he continued running. Don was behind.

Emma paced around the kitchen for a long second before walking to the washroom. Christina was watching her. Emma was disgusted by her heels, white clothes, lip stick. It all made her stomach sick. It turned over. 'How far along are you?" She asked lightly. Emma shrugged. "It really doesn't matter."

"No, but then you should Tell Michael…" she said calmly, but Emma pinched her nose walking out the room, "Emma wait!" she called as Emma turned around to look at her, she held the door handle tight.

"Stay away from the bars…" she said as Emma gave a laugh, her eyes rolled going to close the door. "I have friends in AA, they're all alcoholics, but you've never admitted it yet…" Emma glared darkly, "Just a bit of advice, stay away from the Vodka…"

"Well your in luck, I don't drink Vodka, I only do Jack Daniels whiskey, premium blend!" she slammed the door leaving the room.  
Emma sat down in a chair. The sun had risen to its pike of hotness. She pulled the thing cardigan off and pulled her vest down. She made her stomach push out looking at it. She then let it go back in. She poked it casually. An Embryo was in there. She shook her head feeling the bad urge to cry. She had put the gun down on the table. She paced the room eating a cracker. Her stomach needed to settle soon. "EMMA!!!" Christina called quickly. It catches Emma off guard. She grabbed the gun, Walking toward the washroom.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter fourteen**

Emma felt stupid, and Lucky at the same time, stupid for letting the bitch Christina get the gun off her, and tape her to the counter, lucky cos the dumb ginger, damn she was even starting to think like Katt. Christina was under the impression she was expecting Michael's baby, that couldn't be the case. Emma now glanced around the room, the tape over her mouth was impossible to cry for help, and then her eyes went to the draw, damn she thank the lord for giving her sexy ass long legs, now she started to move around to open the draw with the tip of her boot.

Alex Don and Katt all stood outside the hotel, it was crazy how people were panicking and acting out.  
"What kinda dumbass gets framed twice?" Katt muttered as they walked around the outside of the hotel, the phone rang and Alex was quick to answer it.

"No feds and cops everywhere…" Alex said from his end of the conversation, and he then placed a hand on Katt's shoulder keeping her close by. "No, we have to get Scylla!" Alex started to freak out before Don took the phone and started to shop talk, Katt kept her eyes on Alex before Don come back with the phone on speaking, Michael giving him an address. "Alex do what ever is necessary!" Lincoln barked down the phone, and Alex nodded, his hand held Katt walking back to the car, she now sighed getting into the passenger seat, she had enough driving, she wanted to make sure Emma was ok.

Alex now put in the address in the GPS before starting the car driving to the right place.  
Katt tapped her foot the whole time. While Alex drove, watching from the little monitor to the road. "Are you okay?" Alex asked. "I just want this all over with... Like now!" Katt was in that my child is going to be born sooner then later and she'd go on a murder spree to end this mood.

Starting to move around, She twisted her all these positions. Getting her boot under the drawer she started pulling at it. Of course it was sticking. Stupid heat! She tried to scream fuck feeling her ankle twisting a but nothing. She was breathing heavily from her nose. She wasn't going to panic.... She wasn't going to panic. She kicked the drawer with her boot. She was panicking.  
Alex had pulled up outside the apartment as he opened the door getting out, Katt was quickly behind him as she slowly opened the door, and it was careful at first keeping Katt behind him; he walked into the main room.

Emma hearing the noise of someone in the apartment she started to kick at the draw more, she needed to get out, she was scared Christina clocked on and sent someone to murder her, oh god, it scared her as she started to feel light headed as she see Alex poke his head round the corner and waved behind him.  
"Emma!" Katt called rushing to her side, she ripped the duck tape off her mouth and Emma groaned. "What did she do to you?" Katt asked while Alex looked to the draw that was half open taking a sharp knife out cutting the duck tape.

"She just taped me down, she left…" Emma took deep breaths wiping her face, and Alex looked confused.

"It's Lincoln and Michael, they've been framed for assassinated the prime minister of India's son…" he said while Emma looked wide eyed. "It's all over the news…" Alex added as Katt rolled her eyes.

"Linc, again, I mean seriously, why do I fall for the dumbasses…."

"Meat head." Katt pointed to her head, Making Emma laugh lightly.  
Alex looked between then. "All over the news," He repeated.  
"Uh heard you. Was taped to a counter... I COULDN'T REALLY WATCH THE NEWS"! She spazzed the last part being Alex jumped. Katt stared at Emma with a serious look. "I missed you." She felt depressed now. She wanted to go cry, but Emma hugged her quickly before Alex touched Emma's arm.

"We need to get you out of here…" he said while Emma stood still.

"If Christina wanted me dead, she would of done it…" Emma now moved away from the hug glancing to Katt and Alex standing together, "Just what is going to happen…?"

Alex now looked to Emma, "You need to run, get away from here…" He said while Emma kept still.

"I'm not running anymore, Michael and Lincoln need me…" She said clear.

"No you don't understand, you can't stay!" Alex snapped and Emma raised her hand.

"Fine I'll stay here, you can Tell Michael where I am!" Emma snapped now walking to the TV turning it on, and Alex stared to Katt who looked confused.

Getting back to the hotel.  
Lincoln and Don and MICHAEL were already back where. Alex walked in Katt behind him as a safety precaution. Pad-Mad was yelling. He wrote down everyone's name on a piece of paper.  
Don was glaring darkly. Lincoln looked like a big brut and Alex and Katt stared.  
Katt lent against the wall. This didn't involve her anymore.  
She was staring at Michael though.  
He dumped out a bowl of oranges, putting the papers in them. Alex tensed like the rest of the room. He pulled out a piece which said 'Self' Don started freaking out before pleading.  
Over the phone, Katt listened to a gun shot. She winced.  
Don looked around he kicked an agent and he took off jumping out a window.  
Agents pulled out their guns shooting at him quickly.  
Lincoln, Michael and Alex had huge eyes.  
Katt started laughing.

Michael pulled Alex to one side, his eyes glanced over to Lincoln, since the set up, he still was giving him hateful looks, and he knew it was because of Emma, his eyes finding Alex. "Is Emma ok?" He asked, and Alex glanced to Katt and the Lincoln who was being nosy from a distance.

"Yeah, she's fine, just staying put…" he added while Katt joined them, but he eyes looking to Michael.

"Pickle, how could you do that to Lincoln?" she said watching Lincoln who seemed to still look depressed as fuck.

"Not now Katt." Alex said while the General joined them.

"Sorry to bust up the power meeting, but you still got Scylla to find me, and I want watches on all airports!" he glared, "I don't want Christina getting out of this country…"

Michael now turned around talking about how money is transfer and what Christina could be doing.

"See this is why I didn't put your name in the bowl…! I could do a lot more with you!" he smiled waving his drink.

"Lets get this straight; I'll never work for you!" Michael spat while Alex was typing on the computer, his eyes glancing over the address.

"Ok we got a bank, twenty minutes from here…" he said getting to his feet, and then the General smiled at them all.

"Well you better hurry…" he lifted his drink sipping it quickly.

"You're a creepy old guy!" Katt looked to the General.  
The General looked at her. "And you're a pregnant death row escaped convict with no one who loves you enough to be taken from you." He glared.  
Low blow.

"Oh well." Katt smiled happily. "I don't mind that. Means I have nothing you can take from me." She then glared.  
The General looked at Alex.  
"Oh yeah... Kill him if you want." Katt yawned rubbing her back she headed for the door leaving Michael with wide eyes.  
"Well you heard her." The General said.  
Two agents pulled their guns out pointing them at Alex.  
"Gog come on we gotta go!" Lincoln said not having time for this.  
Alex just stood there. But his eyes were bigger the Michael's.  
Katt blinked.  
Five minutes after then General glared. "Get going! All of you!" He snapped.  
The agents lowered their guns and Alex rushed off. "That was mean!" Alex looked down at Katt.  
She walked away from him, Ignoring, until they were outside.  
"Because if I jumped to save you they WOULD have killed you!" Katt said. "I have no chips in this deal, if they get you or Emma... I do. This means... I'm screwed because I'm a whale and I can't play a super hero."

Emma was standing in the kitchen watching the news, she played with the knife on the counter, it was like no one was safe, but then she wished she went with Alex and Katt now, she didn't like the being alone, in a time when creepy things tend to happen, she listened to the silence, but held the knife carefully walking into the main room, no one was in there, she started to walk the hallways holding the knife tighter, pointing it out, she slowly checked the bathroom, her hands tighten, she could feel tension building in her, but she kept walking carefully over the carpet, she didn't know what to expect walking into the bedroom, she looked around the room before feeling someone grab her around the shoulders making her screams, she nutted her head back trying to stab, but he got the knife from her. "Old T-Bag's back!" he licked the side of her face, and her boot slammed on his foot making him drop her. Emma started to run, but he was fast behind her slamming the front door as she opened it, she ran back but he jumped her, the feel to the ground with T-Bag on top of her, her eyes found his as he yelled thrusting the knife into the ground making Emma scream again.

"All I want is your cooperation…" he said while she kept looking into his eyes, he smirked while licking his lips, and Emma looked away feeling stupid again.

She was glaring darkly at T-Bag as he was driving them back to the hotel room, with a dark smirk. "Well, Well, Well, Little Emma not to tough now huh?" He licked his lip. Emma hissed. Her stomach twisted. Her hands cuffed she couldn't hold her stomach with out obvious. "Now I see why my ..." He stopped holding his tongue he turned into the parking. He drove to the front lot. Got out and opened the passenger door for Emma. He escorted her out. "You make one scream and I will kill you!"

"How about I stand and laugh while Lincoln rips your head off!" she hissed while T-Bag gave a laugh.

"Last I head you was kinking it up with Scofield, and I can see why you would love the pretty…" he smirked bigger taking Emma up the stairs getting to the hotel room, and pushed her on the couch.  
The General now glanced to Emma, his eyes dark, and his had a goon had T-Bag a gun pointing it to Emma's head. The General was quick to Call Michael.

"Michael, well I have one thing to say to you!" he placed the phone close to Emma as T-Bag nudged her head with the gun.

"Michael, I'm sorry, again…" she said while he pulled the phone away.

Michael was standing staring to Katt and Alex, then Scylla on the box, "Michael, don't lose another girlfriend like Sara!" he then laughed, "you have one hour…" the phone went dead as Alex looked to the expression on Michael's face.

"They got Emma…" Michael was looking sick with worry.  
Katt felt hate pulse into her veins. "IF anything repeat. ANYTHING Happens to MY EMMA! IMA KILL ALL OF YOU!" Her voice echoed loud. Alex petted her head. "Shah. Shh...Stress isn't good." He reminded her.

"Can we kill' a?" T-bag looked to The General.  
"No, no!" He said. Making Emma let out the breath she was holding in, Freaking out. Not for her own sake but the little baby that deserved a chance at life! And by the Jesus Emma would give that all she got. Even if she had to jump out the window! "Awwh." T-Bag pouted making a kissy face at Emma. "Theodore. Watch Emma. I need to make a call." The General smirked. "And if she moves... Kill her... Make sure Scofield is listening however." He walked out...

The phone rang again, but right away he answered it, "You lay one hand o her!" Michael snapped but stopped.

Katt sat close to Alex, her hand touching the bump rubbing it protectively, "Alex, they can't kill Emma, she's, and this is just fucking stupid…" her voice softened and Alex rubbed her back.

"No, No, Don't!" Michael screamed, and even from where they were sitting they could hear the shot.

Michael hung up the phone, his eyes going blank, "She shot Linc!" his face pale, he looked like he was going to be sick.

Katt froze. "Are you..." She didn't even finish. Michael had bent over and gotten sick on the piers wood. He coughed choking for a second. "Pickle!" Katt said worried. She was behind him. She wasn't much for personal affection to Michael Scofield even though she owned him, her life, Alex's life, her baby's life. She ran her fingers up his back softly and Michael's head was spinning. "Here." Katt offered him a mint she always had mints. "UHm... Thanks." Michael whispered.  
Katt moved back sitting behind Alex who stood up. "We needa get Linc." He said looking at Michael.  
"We need Emma." He said seriously.

"We need to get both…" Michael said as they started to walk away. Alex and Katt started to follow him, it was an intense moment.

"What you mean both?" Alex said while Michael kept walking, he had to start planning, it was what he did, plan.

"If there is a way, we can get them to bring Emma, and Linc to the same place…"

"Michael no, you don't want The General to know, another player has leverage on you…" Alex said holding his hands up, and Katt nodded.

"What are you saying Alex?" Michael said stopping walking, his eyes staring from Katt to Alex.

"I'm saying, that right now Emma doesn't have the disadvantage of having a bullet in her chest!" he looked serious.

"And Lincoln isn't being kept watch possible by Bagwell, and I know him, his going to want to fuck her, and not in a nice way!" Katt glared to both men, she knew her cousin too well.  
Michael glared to Katt. "You have no idea. What Bagwell is gonna do!" He hissed.  
That pissed Katt off. She kicked Michael in the knee. "Bagwell is my cousin you ass hat! You kind of get to know a person style when they rape you EVERY WEEKEND FROM THE AGE OF FOUR TO TWELVE BEFORE YOU GOT TO OLD!" Katt finally snapped. Her face had gone red-blue.  
Alex stared on at her, wide eyed and confused. "That was never mentions in profiles." He whispered, thinking back.  
"Why would it?! Never told," Katt snapped. "So. I DON'T CARE WHAT IT TAKES. BUT WE - GET EMMA FIRST!" She felt her stomach tighten. Her hands wrapped around her stomach.  
"What?" Michael said looking freakishly alarmed.

"Braxton Hicks!" She curled on herself.

Alex now rubbed her back, then looked to Michael, "We're gonna go to that warehouse, you get your head together, ok!" His voice was scary as he started to walk Katt away from Michael.

In the warehouse Katt kept breathing, her hand touching the bump, it was like it was taking over her entire body, but Alex kept still looking to her.

"The one rapist you didn't report." Alex stated as Katt laughed, she placed her hands on her knees before staring at the ceiling.

"More than one, I've been raped so much, I don't even see it as scary anymore, but Emma, she's never been. I know, she lost her virginity, and was crying for weeks, cos the guy didn't call her back."

"Yeah, your first arrest, GBH…" he glanced to Katt, "you broke a guys ribs, and broke his arm in four places…"

Katt laughed. "HA!" It was cold. Fourteen years old, street smart, she remembered finding that eighteen year old. Virginity meant nothing to Katt, hers gone and taken from anyone who came along. Sex was nothing but a tool, a weapon. She remembered feeling the ribs cracking under her knee. His arm twisted so far back it snapped from stress. Then she repeatedly jumped on it. That was after kicking the shit out of him and throwing his shoes into a river. She remembered being high at the time, higher than a kite. The cop pushed her to the ground arrested her. She was grinning remembering it all. "Well worth two weeks in Lock up." She nodded seriously. Alex rolled his eyes.

"Not to mention as soon as you got out you sent flowers to his mother's house with a death wish." Alex added on. Katt nodded.

"No one hurts my Emma. Not until it's over my dead body." her eyes narrowed before she placed her hands on her belly seeing Michael come into the room.

"So what's the plan…?" Alex asked, and Michael told him everything before calling Christina.

Sitting in the car Katt see Michael get out, he was walking towards Christina avoiding the trigger for the bomb, she kept still, they talked, Katt could see the SUV, with Lincoln inside, her eyes wide playing with her belly more, the pain had returned, but it was a little worse than the last one, it was worse, Katt now glanced to her belly before biting her lip, no she wasn't going to say anything. Katt glanced back up to see the Bomb had gone off, and Christina was staring to Michael scared, Michael ran back to the car, jumping in as Alex drove off.  
Getting back to the warehouse, a new warehouse they nicknamed it. Well Katt nicknamed it that. She had gotten out of the back seat. She walked around up right fully, casually. She was holding her breath a lot. She was in shooting pain. "So now?" She asked looking back to Michael and Alex talking lowly before looking up. Michael went to speak but his phone went off. He answered quickly.

"What?" He snapped before his face frowned. He turned away. "It's hot I'm gonna go in." Katt said nodding it was pretty hot. Alex nodded.

"I'll come." He didn't like the look in Michael's eyes. Katt was wondered into the warehouse.

Emma was cuffed to a door, she kept her eyes to the General, he was arguing with Michael over her life, how nice. "Look give me Scylla in thirty minutes, or T-Bag can play doctor with the doctor!" he snapped the phone shut as Emma closed her eyes, she then felt T-Bag breathing all over her, she kept her eyes clothes.

"So little Emy, oh how I'd love to say your name, you have to answer me one thing, who is better, Burrows, or Scofield?" He licked his lips suggestively, and Emma kept her eyes closed.

"You're a pig Bagwell, a sick freak!" She hissed glaring at him, his eyes narrowed.

"No don't be disrespecting me, I am an employed man!" he laughed.

"The only thing for you, is a slit throat and an unmarked grave, but you help me, help me get to Michael, then the slate between you and him, it can be clean…" she said quietly.

"No way, that slate will ever be clean, in fact it's soon gonna get a lot more dirtier…!"

Emma swallowed fearful but her eyes were glaring a dark vicious expression. Well she was attempting to do so.  
She was failing because her stomach was unsettling. But she did her best to ignore that, In the back of her head. Something bad was happing, Something ... A lot of something. "I think ... We can start playing now." His voice broke over her thoughts in a whisper. A sleek dark whisper. He pressed against her hip. Emma wanted to knee him where the sun in the South never shawn to him. But she held her knee down with a force. Her breath was inhaling and exhaling slowly. Only breathing when she needed around him, His fingers brushed against her stomach between the fabric. His skin was hot to her flesh. He was sucking his lip. "Don't fight me. Don't fight me." He whispered into her ear.

"Ok let's go…" The General said, and T-bag looked disappointed, and Emma let out a sigh.

"Just when we were getting better acquainted…"

"Teddy, what are you doing?" He said while T-Bag looked confused.

"Bring her to the exchange…" He said while the General laughed again, his eyes dark.

"The only thing Michael is getting at the Exchange is a slow and painful death, you found a job well suited to you, do what you want with her…" he now walked away.

Emma couldn't feel her knees anymore, her stomach dropped, and she lost the will to live, as T-Bag was looking like a make a wish kid at Disneyland with an all access pass.

T-Bag walked up to Emma in a snake like fashion. He was smirking a widely smirk. He un cuffed up again. Emma continued repeating, to good to be true, to good to be true, in her head over and over. T-Bag turned her around pushing her against the door with a smirk. His tongue flicked out of his mouth worst the Barty Crouch Junior in Harry Potter's The Goblet of Fire. It licked over Emma's neck. She twisted away from him with a struggle. His fingers wrapped into her hair he pulled her back and toward a window. He pinned her against it. He pinned her spread against it. Emma fought but was there a point in fighting? No. She grabbed onto a door handle it wiggled. She gripped it and started messing with it. T-Bag was gone to lock the door.

"Theodore please…" she said as he returned to her, his hand brushed against her arm, the skin exposed, she looked like fresh cream, even after being on the run all this time, she never tanned.

"Well I have to have my question answered, I mean, you seem like the kinda girl, that wants to be romanced, candles, wine, music…" his words smooth, his hands rubbing her arm. "But then a little part of me, wants to know, how long it took Burrows, to burrow his way into your panties, rumour has it, it wasn't that long, but then Scofield, seems like me and you both counting up the men chart… Bet I've been with more…" he laughed as Emma felt her stomach turn.

"Your a disgusting Ass hat!" Emma snapped darkly and disgusted with him. T-bag tsked.

"Now, now... Be nice..." He winked before looking into her eyes. Dead set. Emma didn't like it she pulled her eyes and head away from him. His hand - the good one went up her neck holding her throat forcing her to look at him with no other choice unless she wanted her air supply to be cut short. She looked at him cold. "See now. I can finally get even with old Scofield and Burrows... I can rape ... And have MY way with someone they both love." He was inches away from her face Emma could feel his breath hot. His fingers touched her lip. They were dry so they stuck to his finger tips. She narrowed her eyes.

"Don't…" she whispered, her voice cracked, but he kept smiling before pushing his lips on hers, she tried to move her face, but it spurred him on more.

"What I'm saying, who ever you chose, when ever they want to be with you, look at you, they will see me!" his voice a dirty laugh, and Emma closed her eyes, he uncuffed one of her hands positioning her spread eagle on the door, his hand now rubbing up her thigh, she thank God she chose the jeans over the skirt.

"No I have to say, what do you like best, what do you want, and I will give you what the doctor prescribed."  
Emma took a deep breath, "How about, you let me go…" she said hopefully pulling more of the handle.

"Why, no I don't think…" he stared as the handle swung at his face, he caught it just in time pushing Emma against the wall, he slapped her around the ace hard.

"BAD MISTAKE!" T-Bag spat at her. She felt her face burning, more then usual it was a pump of adrenaline. She felt it rushing from her heart into her blood stream taking over all the ounces of her body. The 'Fear or Flight' coming quickly into play. She struggled violently twisted in all possible directions. T-Bag pushed again her holding her body still. "HA!" Emma snapped darkly into his face. She saw the anger getting deep and deep into the darkness of his none existent soul. "You isn't even HARD!" Emma mocked him darkly. She noticed bad English again when angry. T-Bag pressed his hand tighter against her throat.

"How about now!" he hissed and Emma could feel his growing erection pushing against her hip, her eyes finding his as he pushed his fake hand into the front of her jeans, Emma could feel the fake fingers touch her as she squeaked, her eyes shedding tears.

BANG! T-Bag feel to the ground and Emma feel down curling in on herself, Michael lifting the crow bar for another deadly blow.

"Michael!" Her voice small, Michael looked to Emma, she was helpless, he quickly stared to her, hand holding crowbar high. "Please, no…" she whispered as he quickly pull her to her feet, he held her close brushing his hand down her hair.

"It's ok, I'm here, and it's going to be ok…" his thoughts about Lincoln, his eyes closed.

"Please just get me out of here, please…" Emma now whispered as the make there Escape out the window with the rope.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter fifteen**

"Where are we going?" Emma whispered softly. Her eyes were still red and puffy sitting in the passenger seat on a car.  
"We're going to met up with, Linc, Alex and Katt." He said softly. At least he hoped. It was the three of them and nothing else went wrong. He looked up and around the car before looking back to Emma. Emma's fingers were touching her stomach light she jumped when Michael's phone when off. "Yeah?" Michael said into it. "You'll have to... trigger it manually then... By that you--" Michael listened to the line die; Emma now twirled her hair trying to focus on what was going on.

"Emma, I know about the baby…" he said in a calm tone as she now glanced to him, he was starting to drive faster, but Emma kept still. "I'm gonna step aside, I think it's best you two work it out…"  
"You know you can't choose that for me…" Emma said looking to the building that had seemed to have been blown up, she now looked frozen.  
Michael pulled up close to the building. Alex was holding Lincoln close to him. They jumped into the back seat.  
Emma turned wide eyed in the seat. She shook feeling the burning feeling in her throat.  
"Oh God!" Lincoln sweat poured over his face. Alex put pressure on Lincoln's chest with his bare hand.  
"We... Need a HOSPITAL!" Emma finally looked at everyone quickly.

"No hospitals…" he growled and Emma jumped into the back seat, her hands moved Alex out the way as he quickly jumped into the front seat with Michael and Emma pressured the wound. "Emma, don't…!" he snapped while she kept her hands on it, and Michael started to drive back to the warehouse, not wanting Katt alone too long.

"Emma leave me, alone!" he tried to push her away, but she had the upper hand for once, "I fucked Sofia!" he said making Emma's eyes widen.

"Well I fucked Michael, colour us even, now shut up and let me help you!" her voice strained as she now started to try and take a better look at what she was dealing with, "We need a hospital…"

"No Hospitals, you are a dumb ass bitch!" he spat at her, and Emma slapped him hard around the face.

"Is that the way you talk to the woman expecting your baby!"  
Alex's eyes went wide looking to the back seat.  
Michael knew about the baby but he was still shocked by the back seat drama. His eyes kept going from the road to the mirror and back.  
Lincoln was staring. Huge eyed. Like eight sizes bigger then usual. It made his head look smaller. "What?" He weakly was rubbing his face where the burning was happening.  
"YOUR BABY IDIOT!" Emma spit into his face. Lincoln moved his head painfully feeling a pulling in his lungs. He gasped for air.  
"Oh... My GOD!" He gasped stressing.  
"I hate you!" She drove her fingers into his wound to be a bitch, "call me a bitch again!" she snapped while Alex glared back at her.

"EMMA! I swear Katt is rubbing off all over you…" he said while Emma removed her finger placing it on his shirt rubbing the blood off.

"Emma, you cheated on me, with Michael…" Lincoln said watching her, and Emma laughed, "You did…" he added.

"Yeah I slept with him, after you join the Nazi's!" she barked seeing Michael pull up in front of the warehouse.  
It was unclear whether the pain in Lincoln's chest was now his lung filling with fluid or his heart completely breaking.  
"I joined them to save you!" Lincoln narrowed his eyes. "To keep, Michael, L.J. and you safe!" Each word was filled with cold honest truth but they were mixed with pain and sadness that ... Emma had slept with his own brother.

"Shut it." Emma narrowed her eyes once more. Lincoln licked his lip tasting sweat. The sun was beating off the hood on the car it made it impossible to look forward with out blinding yourself.

"Emma... Take a deep breath." Michael whispered.

"I DON'T NEED A SHRINK!" Emma violently yelled at everyone.

"It's mine?" Lincoln had weakly said. Emma's eyes went soft.

"Yes yours..." They got mean again. "BUT ITS NOT GONNA HAPPEN WHILE YOUR COMPANY!" She snapped hitting him across the head. Lincoln didn't react to the blow.

"Ow." He murmured.  
He head fell back an inch onto the back seat head rest, his breathing had gotten slower. Emma started wanting to let him suffered but her medical training kicked in ... And love she couldn't deny she loved Lincoln Burrows. She reached into the back seat getting out a medical bag she saw on the way in, Digging around.

"I'm not surprised Katt's ran out right now screaming 'Emma, Emma!' Repeatedly." Michael murmured. That was true... Katt would have been out the second that SUV pulled into the small lot.  
"Alex I need help moving him, please…" Emma opening the door, and Alex was quick to help, even Michael rushed to get his brother out the car, it was a long walk getting into the warehouse, Katt looked shocked staring to the blood, Lincoln looked sick, his face draining.

"Linc please, you need a hospital." Emma was on her knees in front of him, her eyes staring deeply into his, but Lincoln kept still.

"No…" He coughed bringing up a lot of blood making Katt jump back, but Emma looked to her face.

Katt held her belly; her face cringed up, "Katt how long far are they apart?" Emma glanced to Katt, her face in pain, but keeping quiet.

"No, it's not…" Katt said when it had passed, her eyes quickly to a clock, thirty minutes apart, fuck.

"Katt, I know you're not scared of blood, and I know pain isn't a big thing!" Emma's eyes shot to Michael.

"They both need a hospital." Emma looked on the melt down point, she couldn't handle it.

"No, Emma, please, it's like peeing, I can hold it!" Katt sad panicked, her eyes wide, But Emma's eyes were back to the Lincoln.

"I need to drain the fluid from his lungs, it can give us more time, but he needs a blood transfusion…"  
"You have to be kidding me." Alex whispered his attention to Katt. She shook her head. "Uh uh!" She looked absolutely horrified.  
"We need. We need. Needles. Medical ... We need to go to a HOSPITAL!" Emma yelled it made a semi conscience Lincoln jump slightly.  
"Emma... Where can we get what you need?" Michael said not thinking about a hospital.

"A HOSPITAL!" Emma repeated.  
"What if we ... Go to the hospital but bring the stuff back here." Alex commented his fingers ran along Katt's stomach.  
"Could you do that?" Michael's eyes went to Emma.

"Yeah I could, but germs are here, and bacteria, and Linc could get an infection, and his penis will drop off!" Emma said, ok the first part was true about the germs and infection.

"My penis, drop off, I like my penis…" Lincoln looked panicked as Michael rolled his eyes.

"Linc, your penis won't drop off…" he said lightly, and Emma bit her tongue, her eyes glazed over.

"No but then again, Sofia liked it!" Emma spat to Lincoln while Alex started to help him back to the car.

"Emma, again! Shh about Sofia, you screwed Michael!" he added while Alex and Michael took him back to the car, Emma folded her arms.

"Emma, is there anything you can do for Katt…?" Alex asked now they were all in the car, and Emma felt her throat tighten.

"I can get a mild pain killer…" she said while thinking about it, damn, that be good right about now. Katt was quick to slap her around the head.

"No turning into a pain killer junkie, you idiot…" Katt snapped trying to remember she was in labour.

"Emma, it's not good for the baby!" Michael said in the front seat, Katt snapped her eyes to Emma.

"You're pregnant again!" She said quickly, and Michael started the car staring at Emma.

"You were pregnant before!" Michael looked to Emma being the last to know this information.

"Yeah, she miscarried…." Lincoln said in a weak voice, his hand rested on Emma's knee, but Emma bit her lip.

"Oh she's lying!" Katt pointed to Emma's face, but it was a bad idea, Michael was driving crazy to a hospital, and Emma was getting nervous.

"You lied to me, you didn't miscarry!" Katt snapped, Alex was in the front looking back on the scene, Michael kept driving. "You had an abortion!" she pointed deadly, "You broke your own rule!" Emma avoided looking at anyone.

"Just get us to a god damn hospital please!"

Katt refused to speak to Emma now, there was no way at the moment she could. That rule was an important rule. The rule she promised to never have an abortion. That rule was more complex but that was the just of the rule. Emma didn't believe in abortions. Katt held her stomach in her arms. Lovingly in pain, the darkness in her mind set down was making the pain subside she looked at the clock. Another wave would hit her soon. She winced.  
"Almost." Michael whispered pulling into the guest parking on the hospital. He was glad there was no toll fee here.  
Lincoln head was swimming in itself. "You ... Didn't want my baby..." His voice was sad.  
Emma shattered, into a million little pieces. She closed her eyes taking a breath. Feeling the car stopping,

"Alex come with me. I need your help." Emma opened the door getting out. She fixed her clothes. Alex nodded getting out of the car he followed with her into the hospital.

Alex handed Emma a hospital coat, she placed it on before pulling her long brown hair onto he face, she sneaked quickly into supply closet, it was nice in a hospital, unlike most people, Emma loved it, the clean smell, the way everything was neat and placed in labelled boxes, she started to pick up things she needed, her hands brushed over things, her eyes going to the pain killers on the self taking a needle.

Alex waited on the outside, he glanced around, someone was heading for the closet, "Excuse me, can I ask you something?" Alex got not only the woman's attention, but a near by FBI agent.

"Alexander Mahone, freeze!" he snapped holding his gun up, and Alex froze, he lifted his hands up. The agent was quick with the cuffs.

"You have the right to remain silent…" he started that long and boring speech, as Emma exited the closet, and Alex nodded his head towards the door, he mimed "go…" as Emma pulled her hair in her face walking quickly to the exit.  
Hurried, Emma walked back to the car as fast was possible her pockets were filled with things. She was alone.  
Michael looked at her instantly he knew something happened by the flashes of 'What do I say' across her eyes. She got into the back seat reaching into her pocket. "Where's Alex?" Katt squeaked in the very back seat. Emma couldn't tell her, she just ... Couldn't.  
Se opened the packaged needle and stared at it for the longest time. Before she got onto Lincoln well close enough to be considered on him.

"Deep breath best you can." Emma said avoiding his eyes. She pushed the needle into the lung, started to slowly drain fluid.  
"Where is Alex?" Katt asked again. She knew, deep down she knew, her voice portrayed she knew...

"Alex... Got arrested." Emma finally whispered.

"We gotta get Mahone...!" Lincoln said quickly. His eyes were closed. Katt squeaked a noise.

"No we have to go…!" Emma said taking the needle out, but a window on the driver's passenger seat smashed up, and a Company Goon tapped his gun on Michael's window.

"Care if I drive…" He said slowly, and in a sickly sweet tone.

They was walked back into the hotel room, Emma felt a little better that T-Bag wasn't there, hopefully killed for failing to keep her, but Katt sat down on the sofa, with Lincoln, and Emma kept by his side trying to keep a calm face.

The General was now looking to Lincoln, "it's a sad thing what's going to happen, but it an interesting thing, watching the blood drain from his face." The General stood up, "Lets see if he would like the see the blood drain from Sofia's face!" He turned on a TV linked to a Macbook, Sofia appeared on the TV, and Lincoln tensed up making Emma roll her eyes.

"I will, let Sofia go when you hand over Scylla." The General looked between them. Michael didn't speak. That wasn't like him at all.  
Emma swallowed his eyes not on the TV. at all but at Lincoln. "But I will not let you go." He snickered. Emma tensed now too, her hands in a fist. Emma ducked fast and low as gun shots broke into the room. The agents fell to the floor. The room became silent again. ",'NANDO!" Katt screamed in a pain but happy voice. Emma looked up unducked. C-Note and Fernando were standing here. "Havin' a party with out us all?" C-Note grinned. "C-Note!" Emma said brightly. They turned. Michael was holding a gun to The General. "Let Sofia go." He said seriously.  
"Back down, I said back down, let her walk…" he said while Emma watched Sofia run like a prissy ass bitch.

"Now I'm gonna kill you!" Michael pointed the gun to The General.

"Michael no!" Emma shouted while she looked to the old man, and then back to Michael.

"Do it Michael, kill him!" Lincoln whispered while Emma kept staring.

"Michael no!"

"Kill him!" Lincoln snapped.

"NO!" Emma added while Fernando came closer to Michael, his hand touched his friend.

"Michael, I didn't come all this way for a revenge thing, do you have See-La…?" he asked and Michael nodded.

"Then that's all we need…." Fernando's voice was soft.

"Come on, let's go…" C-Note said while he taken the General and handcuffed him to the stairs, and Emma and Fernando helped get Lincoln to his feet. The sound of Police sirens were getting closer.  
They ran down the stairs. Police were pulling up close.  
"We're screwed." Lincoln said in a bubbled tone. Michael was anxious he didn't come all this way for this. He couldn't have...  
Fernando jumped into his car. "Go Michael!" He said seriously before pulling out into the street blocking the police with his car.  
",'Nando!" Katt made grabby hands as Emma pulled her back from the side walk.  
They piled into another SUV. Michael was driving toward the warehouse fast as possible. Emma was beside Lincoln but it was tense.  
"AH. Ah... AH!" Katt's breath was choppy. "Fuck!" She said punching the seat feeling the pain burning inside her.

Back into the Warehouse they were, it was like everyone was getting arrested. "Michael Katt's contractions are closer, I can't assume, but I am going to think, she's ready to pop, and she needs a hospital…"

"NO!" Katt screamed, but Emma coughed.

"Katt you are thirty one weeks, this baby will need a ventilator, Lincoln you need a…"

"Emma, Shut!" Lincoln said while Emma pinched her nose, she was feeling her addiction calling her. "After this is settled…" he added.

"Lincoln can I have your phone?" Michael said before Lincoln reached in taking it out, he passed it to Michael. "Dial Kellerman!" he thrust the phone at C-note who dialled the number.

"Voice mail!" He said handing it back to Michael.

"You better pull through for us in the end!" Michael snapped into the phone, but C-Note looked freaked.

"Guys, we got company…" he snapped while Emma and Michael were quick to Move Lincoln, C-Note helped protect Katt as he hid her behind a group of boxes.

Emma listened to the gun fire, her eyes going to Lincoln while he held her hand in his.

"I love, you…" he said in slow slurred words, but Emma bit her lip looking to his bleeding.

"Don't Lincoln… Not now…" Emma could hear the firing stop, and Michael had gotten up.

"Stop right there…" he held the gun, she could feel the tension. "Drop it or I'll shot…" He said while walking past them.

"You won't shot your own mother…!" She said, and Emma see the gun lying on the ground picking it up.

"Emma…" Lincoln whispered, but she ignored him slowly getting to her knees.

"Miss fire…" Christina said with a dark laugh, "You was born a Scofield, but you'll die a Burrows!" she snarled.

"OI bitch!" Emma caught her attention quick, "Being a Burrows is a fucking lot better than being related to you!" she aimed the gun to the same place Christina shot Lincoln, the shot ran out making her stare in pain. "Oh and by the way, the baby's Lincoln's Bitch!" She aimed shooting her in the heart and she feel down.  
Christina the ginger queen hit the floor. Michael looked shocked, Deer-in-head-lights. Before he swallowed he dropped the gun he was holding. It clacked against the floor. He turned looking to the women who bore him on the floor. He rushed to Emma putting his arms around her. "Emma." He said softly.

"We need to get Lincoln and Katt to a hospital." She said same tone as before she pulled the trigger, She the feeling of everything in her life washing over her. "Now." She finalized it. C-Note stood up. He was holding up with one arm. She was cracker white pasty looking, Disturbing. "Now." Emma repeated. "You get Scylla to Kellerman. Leave this to me." C-Note looked at Michael. Michael nodded. Slowly. His heart was racing a mile a minute. Emma kissed his cheek.

"Go." She nodded. She walked over taking Katt into her arms closely. C-Note helped up Lincoln... They were going to a hospital like it or not. At this point Lincoln and Katt didn't have much say.

It was over, Emma sat down at the table next to Lincoln, he wasn't completely healed, but he was looking much better, Katt sat beside Alex, she looked wiped out, but the little Sarah Em-lee was perfect, well for a baby born ten weeks early, but Katt just wanted this over with to get back to the hospital to see her little girl.

"Ok so you sign these, and there is a brief police interview, and your done…" Paul said, and Emma glanced to the paper work, L.J was now with them his eyes glancing to Emma excited, she was going to be giving birth to a brother or sister for him, he was sixteen but still, better late then never.

Everyone sighed the papers, Lincoln rubbed Emma's thigh under the table before getting up, everyone had signed, it was like a weight had been lifted, and Michael was the first to hand his paperwork, C-Note, Lincoln, Alex handed over Katt's and his, now going back to her, she stayed in the chair being kissed deeply by Alex. Emma handed over L.J's and her own, her eyes going to Paul with a small smile. "Thank you…" she hugged him with a smile, and Paul smiled too.

Fernando was the last to hand his paper work over, "Can I keep the pen…?" He asked and Katt burst into a fit of laughter.

"Sure!" Paul now watched as everyone hugged. Michael hugging Emma and then Lincoln, L.J was making a fuss of Emma, Fernando hugging everyone dancing happy.

"One more thing, Theodore Bagwell, T-Bag, he said he helped in the finding of Scylla, and wants exoneration, we can do that, but it's up to you guys…!"

Michael and Lincoln together brothers, Walked out of that room ten minutes later. Casual, Collected to T-Bag who was waiting. Hand cuffed. "Hi Boys!" T-Bag said brightly seeing them he smiled a best-he-could. Michael and Lincoln stared. "You know I was thinkin' maybe we could ... We could let... Everyone go... Forgive each other." He trailed seeing Lincoln opening his mouth.

"We took a vote." He said seriously. T-Bag looked between Michel and Lincoln. "You're lucky day." Lincoln glanced at Michael who remained blank.  
"OH thank you! THANK YOU BOYS!" T-Bag was praying lord saved my SOUL! "We voted on whether not you get a stick of gum for the ride back." Lincoln smirked. Michael handed Lincoln a piece of gum. Lincoln unwrapped it watching confusing wash over T-Bag. Lincoln carefully put it into his mouth. "On the way back to Prison!"

T-Bag looking angry hissed, spitting the gum out. "YOU BASTARDS! I SWEAR you root in hell, you hear me YOU ROOT IN HELL THE BOTH OF YOU!!!" He screamed as guards pulled him away... Michael turned to look at the door. Lincoln followed seeing Emma and Katt both sticking their tongues out and T-Bag.


	16. Four Years Later

**Four years later….**

Emma sat down on a bench, it was a sunny day, in the yard of her home she shared with Lincoln, little Robert was sitting in a sandbox with another little girl who was pouring sand on his mousy brown hair, her hair was a soft blonde her curls relaxing around her heart shape face, and Emma closed he eyes pulling her long hair back.

"Katt you need to remind your daughter, my son, isn't a thing to try and burry!" her voice chuckled as Katt sat beside her placing her lemonade on the table.

"Sarah!" Katt yelled over to the sandbox, "Stop being mean to your cousin!" she added while Sarah Em-Lee looked up placing the mini spade down, her eyes going wide and innocent like, Robert on the other hand shook the sand out his hair while playing with his trucks.

"So how you feeling?" Katt asked Emma, she was rubbing her hands into her hair more; it was a nice summer day, the smell of barbeque food filled the garden. Katt's hair was neatly up in a pony tail as cheers could be heard from the porch door.

"Nando!" Katt called getting to her feet before giving him a hug, Emma got up hugging Maricruz, holding a little baby boy, and looking to Fernando with love in her eyes.

"Maricruz his beautiful…" Emma said while she smile, and then little Isabella stopped her foot. "You're adorable too…" Emma added touching her nose, and she smiled up to her daddy. "Robbie's in the sand box with Sarah…" Emma said while Isabella looked to the sandbox running.

They all turned looking at Isabella climbing into the sand box. Robert and Sarah both are hugging her in their childhood way before sharing toys. "LOOK!" Sarah yelled pointing at her new shirt that said; 'My mom is a fire fighter.' It made Katt smile prouder at her. Sarah loved showing off her stuff but not in the greedy way.

"Pretty." Isabella smiled.

"Least they get alone now!" Emma snickered.  
"Oh remember when! Robert use to bite Sarah?" Maricruz started to laugh brightly. "He was teething!" Emma defended her son with a laugh.  
"Mhmm!" Katt snickered. "Are you expecting again?" Maricruz remembered Emma talking about trying to have another baby. She seriously thought they just liked an excuse to get it on hard core. "Maybe....." Emma winked making gesturing with her hand. Maricruz gasped.

"EMMA!" She covered her little boy's eyes.

"Hey! I'm not a child factory unlike this one!" Emma ruffled Katt's hair.

"Hey!" Katt snapped. It was silent.  
The men walked out of the house, Alex holding a beer in one hand and holding another little girl on his side. She looked three.

"Just because... My eggs are less confused about where to go!" Katt joked smiling at her husband and her second daughter Scarlet Natalie Mahone or as everyone liked to say 'SNM'  
Lincoln back up behind Emma kissing her neck softly.

"Well Emma, she will be pregnant, when it happened, we just have fun until then…" he nuzzled into the side of her neck as Fernando laughed.

"When's Michael gonna get here?" he said while Emma was giggling, it was a party and Michael was always the last person to arrive.

"His just picking up some chocolate sauce, we ran out…" Lincoln said looking to Emma who was blushing.

"Ewww, seriously, no one wants the mental picture…" Katt held her hand over her eyes, and Alex chuckled placing his beer down before letting Little Scarlet run to the sand box to play with her sister.

"Don't blame me…" Emma said holding her hands up, but everyone now looked to Michael as he walked into the back yard with a cake, it had four candles on it, and he was smiling bright.

"Four years of freedom today…" he said moving the cake to the table.

"FREEDOM CAKE!" Katt yelled her hands going from her eyes to the air and she jumped.  
Emma laughed at Katt. "Oh wow." She looked at Michael. "Where's my sauce?" She said alluringly.  
Michael rolled his eyes. "I got the ... Strangest looks in that shop." He pointed to the kitchen. "I left it in there."  
"You didn't use any did you?" Emma watched Katt jumped onto Michael's back hugging him.  
"NO!" Michael laughed going red.  
"Good because that one time... That one time ... Just ... No." Lincoln waved his hand and shook it off.  
Fernando started to laugh harder then before.  
"Ewww." Katt jumped off Michael. Who had rolled his eyes.  
"Used half a bottle of my sauce." Emma bit her finger sexually. Lincoln snickered kissing her again holding her hips.

"Seriously, get a room; you two are just like animals…" Maricruz laughed while seeing L.J coming into the garden his arm around a young girl.

"L.J, Beth, you two got here just in time…" Emma broke the kiss looking to Michael starting to light the candles, it didn't seem that long ago, they were all in Fox River, it was like a distant dream, and Emma stood next to Katt placing a hand on her shoulder, Lincoln and Michael stood close to each other, and Fernando and Alex watched the burning candles.

"We did it, we got everything we wanted…" Michael said quietly, his eyes looking to Emma and Katt, "Can we have a moment of silence, to remember the ones who fallen, so we could be here today?" Michael whispered as everything went still.

Michael thought of Sara, he remembered her face, her smile.

Emma closed her eyes remembering Bellick, even if a complete jerk he was a good man in the end.

Fernando thinking about Westmoreland, the old man who was trying to find his daughter in time, it was a sad thing to think.

Katt remembering David, he was a child, he didn't need to die, her eyes going over to Alex who felt bad about the things he done.

Lincoln now thinking of his father, he didn't care what Christina said, but then in curiosity Michael and Lincoln had DNA tests done, she was a good liar, they was in fact brothers, Aldo cheated on Christina, and got the woman pregnant, so Lincoln and Michael were brothers after all.

"Okay..." Michael said lightly. He brushed the small tears from the corners of his eyes. They always came around this time of year.  
For everyone, His eyes looked up catching Lincoln's who was smiling a content smile. Life was prefect right now, Prefect. Emma looked from Alex with a smile to Fernando. Fernando looked at his wife. He kissed her lightly. L.J held Beth close to him, His arms around her waist. It was normal... Even if people still stared at them, even if, people knew the story, they knew the exonerations...

"We did it." Katt almost started bawling.

"Yeah..." Emma sounded surreal it was hard to believe no matter what. They did the things they did. None of this would have been remotely possible if Michael hadn't looked into Lincoln's case... Cared so much about this brother ... To make this plan.

Emma looked around, "Oh crap, I gotta, I'll be right back…" she rushed into the house, and this had to be it this time.

Lincoln, Michael and Katt now started to pass out the cake, even the kids ran out of the sandbox to get cake, they didn't understand yet why they did this every year, but soon they will, and Fernando helped Alex sit the kids down at the kiddie table giving them all a piece of cake.

Everyone's eyes snapped to the house, a blood curdling scream was heard, it was enough to put everyone on edge as Lincoln held the knife tight in his hand, Fernando protecting the children as Alex started to look bad ass. Emma ran from the house waving a little white stick, and everyone relaxed.

"I'm pregnant!" Emma waved it more, "I'm gonna have another baby…" she screamed again, but Katt held her chest looking relieved.

"Emma, stop waving the pee stick around!" Katt snapped getting up to look at the test, but Lincoln was frozen on the spot dropping the knife to the table, his eyes wide, but Michael tapped his shoulder, "Congratulations bro…"

Emma smiled to Lincoln, and everyone raised their glasses, freedom, living like real people. It was finally over.

The end….


End file.
